Ghost of city life
by Courtz0816
Summary: Bella re-starts her life in a new town under suspicious circumstances. She falls in love with the town & its people, the only problem is she already has a life. When her old life catches back up with her which will she choose? M for language and theme. AH
1. Ch 1 New

**AN: Welcome! So apparently when I say that I am going to take a break from writing for a while my brain decides to put an idea in my head. This is the result.**

**A big thank you to Jess –aka Best Beta Ever – for as usual putting punctuation at the end of my sentences, otherwise this would be nearly four pages of the one sentence…not ideal! **

**Disclaimer – Don't own these Characters, I just make them do shit!**

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch 1 – New**

**new** - _**adjective**_

never existing before; appearing, thought of, developed, made, produced, etc. for the first time  
existing before, but known or discovered for the first time: _a _new_planet  
_recently observed, experienced, manifested, etc.; different: _a _new_understanding of the problem  
_strange; unfamiliar; foreign: _languages _new_to him  
_not yet familiar or accustomed; inexperienced: new_ to the work_

"Miss Swan do you understand that the moment you step out of this vehicle that you may have absolutely no contact with anyone, no phone, no email, nothing." I sit staring out the window at an alien landscape; the uniformed man's words wash over me and as if for the first time since this started I am finally registering the gravity of the situation I am in. I respond with a nod.

"Ok, well here is my card, you will notice that there is nothing on it but a phone number, if you are ever in any danger please call me, I am stationed here in Forks for the duration of your stay. However should we pass each other on the street you are to pretend that you don't know me. Do you understand?" Again I nod.

"Miss Swan, I am going to need you to verbalise your understanding." He insists sternly.

"I understand" I reply immediately, it shocks me how normal my voice sounds considering I feel anything but normal. I don't actually feel anything like myself, but I guess that is the point. The white, unmarked car pulls to stop outside a white double story house. I guess it is kind of cute in a creepy tiny town house of wax sort of way. The officer, whom I will refer to as Agent Smith, opens the door signalling for me to exit.

I grab my handbag take a deep breath and prepare to become Bella Swan, a single teacher from Arizona looking for a tree-change. Agent Smith removes my luggage from the trunk and places it at the doorstep. I glance around the street and notice it is completely devoid of any human life. Coming from New York City, you can imagine that this is somewhat of a culture shock. Not a single person in sight. I don't think that since the day I was born that I would have been able to look down the street and not seen a single soul, even a quarter past 3 in the morning the streets are alive in New York.

"One last thing Miss Swan. The red brick place across the road is a watch house, there are two agents, and one will be constantly watching you the other will be maintaining a normal day to day life. Please don't interact with them." Agent Smith casually walks off down the street leaving me the car. I look over at the watch house but immediately it gave me the creeps, to think that someone is in there watching me all the time sends a chill down my spine.

I turn and put the keys into my new home, for lord only knows how long, the heavy door creeks open revealing a very tidy country cottage. There are 3 bedrooms and a bathroom up stairs, downstairs is a kitchen, laundry, dinning room and living room. Its cosy, probably the same size as my bedroom back home but it's clean. I unpack all my belongings and hate that none of it is personal, nothing to connect me to New York or Marie Crowley.

As I prepare my dinner for uno, I realise that I am still wearing my wedding and engagement rings. I stare at them longingly before taking them off and putting them on the dresser in my room. I grab a blanket and a book and head out to the front porch to read. As I sit taking in my new street I become aware of several things. Firstly, the smell of fresh air or the smell of the trees for that matter. Secondly, the sounds of forest behind my house, the creaking of the old trees and the various calls of the animals. Thirdly, the peace, everything here seems at peace, there are no sirens, no yelling and shouting, just peace and quiet.

I am pulled from my book by the sound of a car turning into the street, I watch as the car comes to a stop in the driveway next to mine. A tall girl with long dark hair steps out of the passenger side; her eyes meet mine and she smiles brightly. She shuts the car door and walks across her yard into mine.

"Hi I'm Emily, welcome to the neighbourhood." She introduces herself warmly.

"Hi I'm Bella." Without asking she climbs the stairs and takes a seat next to me.

"It's great to finally meet you; I have been dying with anticipation wondering what our new neighbours would be like."

"Neighbour." I correct

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply…"

"No it's ok." Out of the corner of my eye I see an enormous man approach us, my heart pauses for a moment, my breath stuck in my chest. I begin to stand, ready to jump the balcony and run straight for the house across the road.

"Em, leave the poor girl alone, she just moved in today." His voice deep but jovial. "Hi I'm Sam; I see you have met my sticky-nose wife."

"I am not nosey. This is Bella." I wave at Sam and he smiles just as brightly as his wife. They are an incredibly beautiful couple, both tall and dark with fantastic smiles.

"Come on babe." Sam pleads, when Emily makes no movement he leans forward grabbing her and flipping her over his shoulder, Emily bursts into a fit of giggles. Sam descends the stairs with her kicking a squealing.

"Cya Bella, it was great to meet you!" Emily yells, lifting her body so that she can see me. Sam stops walking and spins around to face me.

"We are having a bbq at our place this Saturday night, you should come over and we can introduce you to everyone." The old me would have politely declined and sent over a bottle of wine, I mean a bbq? I need to remember that person doesn't exist here.

"That actually sounds great. What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing." They both yell unison. They wave goodbye before disappearing inside. They are so in love, must be newlyweds. I finish a few more chapters, and then head in for an early night.

I lay awake listening to the plethora of unfamiliar sounds; I challenge myself trying to name our neighbours back in New York. I have been here for all of 5 hours and already know more about my neighbours than I do the people I have lived along side of for 4 years.

BREAK

"Mr. Cullen is ready to see you now." The receptionist says to me over her computer screen, I smile and take a deep breath. I quickly double check my outfit choice, I decided on a Hugo Boss high waisted black pencil skirt and blazer with a plain metallic silver cap sleeve tee to dress it down a bit, sheer black stockings and a pair of black Manolo pumps.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Cullen stands and walks toward me hand outstretched, I take his hand in mine. At first it is alarming how incredibly good looking this man is. He is tall and broad, a killer smile that is both comforting and unsettling all at the same time. I instantly feel overdressed. He is wearing a pair of black relaxed khaki's, a plain white t and a grey cardigan. Damn he looks good, best looking principle I have ever seen.

"Thank you for this position Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle, everyone does." He gestures for me to sit but for a moment my mind is frozen, staring at this man before me. He has short blonde hair that you know if it were longer would be curly, bright blue eye's, flawless skin, pale but not like night of the living dead pale. It is hard to say how old he is, I am going with 35. I snap out of the haze and take a seat opposite him before he realises I am gawking and fires me.

How is it that everyone that I have met so far is so beautiful, have I stumbled into a cult that only allows entrance of really good looking people? Maybe I should make a break for it now.

"So Bella, I have to confess I am curious to know why the sudden move from sunny Arizona?"

_You have rehearsed this, just relax._

"To be honest with you, I just needed a change. I reached a point in my life where I need a new challenge." I knew I should have been an actress, all these years of pretending to be perfect have paid off.

"I appreciate the honesty." How ironic. "I wish my kids would be that honest."

"You have children?" A smile lights up his face as he hands me a photo frame of two adorable kids. The boy is the oldest, he has a mean set of dimples, dark brown hair and wicked grin, the girl has bright blue eyes like her father but the same dark hair as her brother and a butter wouldn't melt in her mouth smile.

"Wow, they are beautiful. How old are they?"

"In the picture Emmett is 5 and Alice 3, but now Emmett is 29 and Alice 26."

"No way!" Carlisle looks at me a little perplexed at my outburst. "Sorry, it's just you don't seem old enough to have kids that age." Carlisle smiles brightly at me before returning the frame to its home.

"Bella, how old are you?" I don't need to lie about my age, thank god, trying to remember another birth date would have been mayhem.

"Just turned 27."

"Fantastic, listen why don't you come over to our place Friday night, the kids are always over then, I can introduce you to them."

"That's really lovely of you but…"

"Nope, no buts."

"Ok sure, thank you."

We spend the next few hours going over my class lists and course work. Technically I am a qualified teacher but I have never actually taught anyone before and I am terrified, especially high school…15 year olds, lord help me.

We work together right through to lunch. Carlisle is a lovely, lovely man. I already adore him and it's only been 3 hours. I actually like him more than 99% of the people I know back in New York, he is kind and sincere and has a great sense of humour. I think I am developing a massive man crush on him. He walks me to the staff room, pointing out all the different rooms and facilities.

"Bella, I am terribly sorry but I have a lunch time appointment, take your time, get to know the place and come back to my office after lunch, when you are ready."

There is a table over by the window that is unoccupied so I sit at that, watching the teachers come and go, most stop and say hi. Everyone here seems pretty great. 10 bucks says they all practice Satanism and are going to turn Rosemary's Baby on my ass.

"Excuse me…"

* * *

**AN: I wonder who that is? **

**I hope you enjoy so far. The good news is that I have a few more chapters already written, so you wont have to wait too long. **

**Any questions, as always, just ask. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading – greatly appreciated!**

**That's it from me I'm off to the real world**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	2. Ch 2 Strange

**AN: I am actually keeping a promise for once and posting this up – wouldn't read about it.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and to those that follow me from story – much love.**

**My mate Lauren informs me that it is a Snow Day in the UK at the moment and asked for something to do – so this is for you. It is definitely not a snow day here it is going to be 27 and thunderstorms – hello summer! I have actually only seen "real" snow 3 times in my entire 23 years.**

**Lauren – I am glad your confused that's the point hahaha **

**Amber – Thanks for the quick review**

**The song that inspired this story is obviously called Ghost of City Life and is my Alberta Cross, if you can I suggest you have a little listen.**

**Thanks as always to Jess – she rocks my terrible punctuated world!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight but am off to buy Eclipse in approx 3 hours haha.**

* * *

**Ch 2 – Strange**

**strange  
**_**adjective **_

Unusual, extraordinary, or curious; odd; queer: _a strange remark to make.  
_Estranged, alienated, etc., as a result of being out of one's natural environment: _In Bombay I felt strange.  
_Situated, belonging, or coming from outside of one's own locality; foreign: _to move to a strange place; strange religions.  
_distant or reserved; shy

I lifted my gaze from the deplorably plain salad I was pretending to enjoy, the first thing I notice are long fingers clutching a sandwich. These fingers are what people would refer to as piano hands, long and slender yet quietly strong. No rings to speak of. He is wearing a dark grey pea coat, broad shoulders and oh my god!

My breath hitches as I look at his face, if I thought Sam and Emily and Carlisle were all beautiful this man is their King. His skin is porcelain, pale and perfect. Not one single line or freckle or blemish. His hair is the most intriguing colour, bronze would be the most accurate description of it I would say, it is in complete organised chaos. His lips are dark and full, slightly parted his eyes a deep brilliant shade of green, unlike anything I have ever seen before.

"Are you wearing contacts?" The words escape my mouth before I register what it is I have actually just said.

"Pardon?" Naturally he is baffled by my strange incommodious question.

"Sorry, It's just your eyes are such an odd colour." Way to make friends.

"Umm, no I'm not wearing contacts." He shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other, I need to salvage this.

"I'm…Bella" I say implausibly pointing to the vacant seat he is standing in front of. He hesitates momentarily no doubt wondering how he is going to be able to get away from the bizarre women that just insulted him. Surprisingly he sits.

We eat in silence, what is this high school…ok excuse the obvious fact that yes we are actually in _a _high school, we ourselves are no longer students, we are mature adults and should be able interact in such a manner.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you before…about your eyes, they are actually really beautiful." Shut up now. Just shut up! I resist the desire to slip under the table and hide until he and everyone else leaves for the evening. Instead I divert my eyes to my salad, if I can't see him, he isn't there.

"I wasn't offended." The way he speaks is peculiar, like perhaps he was originally from England but moved here as a child, that or he is Canadian; we are very close to the border so that is a possibility. He isn't overtly warm or friendly, he is actually rather short, reminds me a lot of the people back home, certainly very different to everyone else I have met in Forks. It then dawns on me…

"I'm sorry, I am I sitting in your seat? I didn't know. Im sorry." I go to stand but his hand shoots out grabbing my wrist.

"You're not sitting in my seat." I sit back down, slightly perplexed by this incredibly beautiful, insanely awkward man. Ok let's try this conversation thing again.

"So…I'm sorry I don't know your name." He rolls his eyes, however I get the feel that he isn't rolling them at me but more himself.

"Edward…Edward Cullen."

"Cullen as in Carlisle Cullen?" Perhaps I am not too far off this being some strange cult town.

"Yes, Carlisle is my uncle." I can't take my eyes of his mouth as he speaks, his lips and teeth are just so perfect yet slightly crooked but just enough to give his face charm, it is like this man has been created from a survey asking women what they want in the prefect man, except of course that he seems to have no personality at all.

"So Edward, what subjects do you teach?" I ask hoping to get him talking about something he is passionate about; perhaps this will spark a bit of life into this mannequin.

"Music and History." He states, Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Could this be any more difficult, the term drawing blood from a stone comes to mind. He finishes his lunch and just sits staring at me. His eyes hold an intensity that makes me feel rather uncomfortable. I try to think of something else to ask him but his gaze seems to be rendering my mind useless.

"Where have you transferred from?" He asks interview-esk.

"New." Shit, shit, shit, his gaze made me forget who I am, or am supposed to be. "Newtown, Phoenix." Please don't be from Phoenix, please don't be from Phoenix.

"Why did you move here?" Oh thank the lord.

"Just wanted a change, a new challenge, got sick of the sun." Let's see if he has a sense of humour.

"Forks was a good choice. We never get sun here." Apparently no sense of humour or personality, I guess all his good genes went on his looks.

"I hear that it is the rainiest place on the continental US." He just nods, still staring at me.

"I have to go." He stands abruptly, making me jump a little.

"It was lovely to meet you Edward." I say not more than a millisecond before he turns and practically storms out the lunch room. I gaze around the room and realise that every single pair of eyes in the room is focussed on me. Perhaps I should have just slunk under the table when I had the chance.

I see the receptionist I met early making a bee line for my table.

"Oh, my, god, what did he say? I'm Jess by the way." She sits on the seat next to me pulling it closer, intently awaiting my answer.

"Who? Edward?"

"Ah, yeah!"

"Umm, not much at all really. He asked me where I was from and that's about it. Why?"

"Isn't he just to die for?" She gushes staring off into oblivion.

"I guess." I say unconvincingly.

"I can't believe he spoke to you." She points out as she stands and walks out the door toward the office. Just then the bell rings, I watch as the teachers all stand and, some begrudging, go back to their classrooms. Once the staff room is empty, I clean my plates and then head back toward Carlisle's office. Thankfully Jess is on the phone when I enter so I knock and go straight in.

"How did you go Bella? Did you make any new friends?" Carlisle asks as I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I don't know about friends but I did meet your nephew."

"Edward! Really? How interesting." Why is everyone so shocked that he would speak to me, am I really that unattractive? "Well that's good that you to have had the chance to meet because this afternoon he has the last period free and I am going to ask him to give you a better tour of the premises, show you where all the supplies are, the library etc."

My heart dropped a little, great alone time with the incredible charismatic Edward Cullen, that seemingly only speaks to Victoria Secret's Angels. Carlisle goes over the reporting and testing processes, most of which I had completely forgotten due to the fact that is has been many years since I have been in a classroom. Unfortunately our time comes to an end all too soon as Edward the Uninteresting, enters the office.

"Carlisle, you called for me?" He asks, paying absolutely no attention to me at all.

"Yes, Edward seeing as you and Bella are already acquainted I was hoping that you would be able to show her around. She will be teaching English and Literature so if you could take her to the library and show her where the computers are kept."

Edward quickly glances down at me, there is an expression on his face that is difficult to read, he is trying hard to hide it from his Uncle and Boss, but there is definitely something there…frustration.

"Sure, Bella, if you want to grab your bag and we will get started." I note that he uses the same tone with Carlisle, what a bazaar character. We walk in silence to the library, him always a few feet in front of me, he would have to be about 6foot 1. He has an air of grace about him, the way he walks and his posture, I am going to attribute that to music, adding to that his long fingers and I will go even further and say that he plats the piano.

"This is the library. It is open from 7am-4pm for students but all teachers are given a key and can access it outside of those hours if they need." I followed him through the doors and listen as he proceeds to give me the grand tour of the library. Due to the small size of the library the tour is concluded with in 10 minutes. Within another 15 we are standing back at Carlisle's office.

"Hi Edward." Jess sings over the desk as we enter the office. "Carlisle has had to go to an important meeting. Bella, he said that you are free to leave when ever you like and to be back tomorrow morning at 7.15am." I decide to take Carlisle's offer; I want to run some errands before I start classes tomorrow anyway so this has worked out well.

"Thanks for the tour Edward. See you guys tomorrow," I say in my most friendly small town voice. Jess waves widely at me and Edward just continues to stare. Is he socially inept or just rude?

I walk out to the car feeling better about being a teacher again, with the exception of Edward, everyone else seems really nice. I adore Carlisle already and am so glad to have a boss like him, I am actually looking forward to meeting his kids, I just hope that they aren't as awkward as Edward.

"Bella!" My name is called from behind me and I turn to find Edward striding towards me.

"Sorry, was I not supposed to leave, I thought that our tour was over?" I question as he closes the last few feet between us.

"No, you're allowed to leave; I just wanted to know if you have plans for dinner tonight?" I am so shocked that initially I forget that he actually asked me a question that requires a response.

"I…umm, no, I didn't really have anything planned." Maybe I had him all wrong, maybe he is just really shy and quiet and now he is trying to help me settle into this new town by inviting me for dinner with him and his equally beautiful girlfriend.

"Would it be ok with you if I took you out for dinner?" Where is this guy from? They way he speaks is so out of place in this day and age.

"_You _want to take _me _out for dinner?" I ask still not believing the words that have come from his mouth. We just spent over an hour together and he barely said 3 words to me and now he wants to take me out for dinner, he and his model-esk girlfriend.

"Yes." Short and sweet.

"Umm, ok sure. I have a few things to do so can we make it a late dinner say around 8:30?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 8." He turns to walk away from me.

"Don't you want my address?" I shout after him, he stops, turning and for the first time there is slight smile lighting up his face.

"Bella, this is a very small town, when someone new moves in everyone knows about it. I'll see you at 8."

* * *

**AN: Please, please review and let me know what you think so far. The Edward in this story is going to be much more the way that I feel about him, I hope this doesn't upset you die hard Team Edward members. Don't worry, I wont paint him in a bad light, don't get me wrong I like Edward but I am soooo Team Jacob – I need warmth and life in my man hahah.**

**Ok that's enough from me, I will post the next chapter tomorrow – promise!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Cheers  
****Court  
xox**


	3. Ch 3 Bright

**AN: I know I said that I would update tomorrow but due to popular demand (and by that I mean 2 requests which is more than enough for me) I have decided to post this chapter now – how luck are you haha. **

**Thanks to all for reading and adding **

**Lauren – you rock my world – I will check out that story and I can't tell you what is going to happen that will spoil it haha so I have given you this chapter as a peace offering.**  
**PJ. Butter - thank you so much – I'm glad you like my characters –this story is definitely staying more true to how I see them than my last stories**  
**TVObsessee – Thank you - I am not sure exactly where Lauren lives but wherever it is got 11inches of snow! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight. **

**bright  
**_**adjective **_

Radiating or reflecting light; luminous; shining: _The bright coins shone in the gloom.  
_Quick-witted or intelligent: _They gave promotions to bright employees_.  
Clever or witty, as a remark: _Bright comments enlivened the conversation  
_Animated; lively; cheerful: _a bright and happy child; a bird's bright song._

In a town this small, I should be able to find a book store easily, I mean there are 2 streets. Back home I was accustomed to walking everywhere so I decide to park at the end of the street and walk around having a look at what Forks, Washington has to offer.

So it turns out not a great deal, within 3 minutes I have walked from one end of the "shopping precinct" to the other. There is a grocery store, a couple of diners and fast food places, a petrol station, a chemist, a sports store, a few clothing stores, a post office and that is about the extent of it. I quickly pop into one of the clothing stores, as I look around at the racks I realise that it is a kids clothing store.

"Excuse me; I was hoping that you could point me in the direction of a bookstore?" I ask the cashier.

"Hello, there darling. Now you wouldn't happen to be the new lass, whose moved in over on Birch?" The elderly lady asks me moving from behind the counter and giving me the once over.

"Yes, I'm Bella. I am having trouble finding a book store, would you be able to point me in the right direction?"

"Certainly dear, there is only one book store in town so that's easy. You need to head out on the road to La Push, it's just after the diner you can't miss it." What in god's name is La Push, I really should get to know the area a little better. I thank her kindly, walk back to my car and head towards _La Push. _

She was completely wrong I could have totally missed it and I did. I reached La Push, turns out it's a reservation, and while I was there I decided to have a look around. There is this beautiful beach called First Beach, perhaps when the weather is nicer I can come for a swim. I spent about an hour looking around, apparently that's all you really need. On my way back to Forks I spot the book store. Black Books.

I open the door to the book store and it instantly becomes my new favourite place in the world. On one side of the front room by the windows are a heap of old big lounge chairs, the rest of the rooms are wall to floor old wooden shelving, completely stacked with books, ratty second hand books.

I skim my finger across the books and grab an ancient hardcover copy of Wuthering Heights, I haven't read this for years, and it used to be my favourite. I pick the book up smelling it.

"Oh wow I love those smell-o-vision books." The voice behind me startles me and I drop the book, as I bend down to pick the book up, I look up at the man standing behind me.

"Jesus, you're a giant!" The words escape me.

"I've been called god a few times but never Jesus." The giant says holding his hand out to me. I laugh and with the help of the behemoth stand back up. Even standing he is still a giant, he would have be 6foot6 at least, he is very broad and from what I can tell from his neck he is athletic, I can see the muscles moving a straining under the skin as he smiles brightly at me. He is, just like everyone else around here, incredibly good looking. The complete opposite of Edward but still gorgeous. His skin is dark and hair is almost black, his eyes are a deep, deep brown but are alive. His smile is completely contagious and I find myself smiling back at him.

"Jake." He smiles holding his hand out to shake mine.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, other than you appalling taste in books what brings you here?"

"Appalling? This is a classic."

"While yes it maybe a classic it doesn't necessarily mean it is any good. Anna Karenina, War and Peace, The Heart of Darkness, now those are great classics." To say I am impressed is an understatement, but then again he is in book store, even though he looks more like a builder or mechanic than a book store frequenter.

"Do you know where the store owner is, I wouldn't mind buying this actually." I ask.

"You're looking at him."

"No way!" I really need to learn to think before speaking.

"Yes way. Jacob Black…Black Books." He says proudly gesturing to the sign on the window. "How about you grab a seat, I'll grab us some coffees and you can tell me why on earth you would move to Forks." I do as Jake insists and sit in one of the big old chairs. As I wait for Jake to return I look around the room, it really is fantastic, I would have longed for something like this in New York.

"Bella! How do you take your coffee?"

"White with one thanks!" A few moments later Jacob joins me with two enormous cups of coffee.

"I really love this place." I compliment as Jake sits on the chair opposite me.

"Thanks, my mum started it and then after she died I took over." In that one statement I learnt more about Jacob Black than I did half of the people I see every weekend in New York.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, so I am guessing that you are the infamous, mysterious Bella that has just moved in next door to my friends. That or there has been a massive influx of Bella's to the forks area in the past few days."

"Nope, as far as I am aware I am the only Bella. I take it that Sam and Emily are your friends, in which case news travels fast around here."

"Are you kidding this is Forks, everything here is news. Beryl from over on 2nd, her grandson just got an A on one of his assignments. Trevor on E St he just planted some new roses because his old ones got eaten by Taylor and Jeremy's dog Butch. Oh and rumour has it that Edward Cullen actually had lunch in the staff room at work today and spoke to the new chick. You see Bella, that's something that you have to get used to here, everyone knows everything about everyone, I'm sure Phoenix wasn't like that, I mean that is a massive place."

"No it really is nothing like this place." I can't help but hide my frustration at being here, here in Forks, not here in this shop. This shop is the best thing this town has, other than ridiculously good looking people.

"Why are you here? I am sure heaps of people have asked you and you have said that you wanted a change or whatever but why are you really here?" I want to tell him everything, this complete stranger that I met all of 5 minutes ago is making my want to confess my entire life story, but my hands are tied…legally.

"It's long and complicated and entirely too boring…"

"You're hiding."

"Pardon me?"

"People don't come to a place like Fork to start a new life; they come because they are hiding from something or someone. It's ok though you don't have to tell me anything." There is a silence between us, I could come clean and tell Jake everything or I could just ignore what he said and ask something I have been wondering about for a while now.

"Why is Edward eating in the staff room considered news?"

"So, you, like every other female in the greater Forks area thinks that Edward is hot. I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me about that." He is teasing me but I still want him to answer my question.

"No it's not like that, I am…unavailable." Unavailable, could I be colder? "It's just everyone is making such a big deal about Edward talking to me that I am starting to think that there could be something wrong with him…or me for that matter." Jake laughs and shakes his head as he finishes his coffee.

"If you're unavailable then why are you going on a date with him tonight?" The smirk on Jakes face is adorable.

"It's not a date, we are just going out for dinner, besides he is bringing his girlfriend." I defend.

"He said that?" Jake asks shocked.

"Well, no. I just assumed."

"No girlfriend. Two adults that aren't friends going out to dinner…date."

"Not a date." I banter back

"Date."

"Not a date, besides how do you know that?"

"Edward called me asking where to take you on the date." Jakes laughter is contagious and I can't help but laughing along even though I know that I shouldn't, if Edward thinks this is a date then I need to set him straight.

"So unavailable, is that like a new way of saying you're a lesbian, because if you are I'm ok with it you can be honest with me." I burst into laughter.

"No I am not a lesbian. I'm just…unavailable."

"So you're taken?"

"Jesus for someone who just said that I didn't have to tell you anything you are sure making it hard."

"Sorry, I get carried away. Leah is always telling me that just because I am an open book doesn't mean that everyone else is."

"Leah?"

"Yeah, my wife. She is actually Emily's cousin."

"Wow, small world"

"Nope, just a small town. Anyway Bella, it has been lovely talking to you but, it is time to close up and I believe you have a non-date you must get ready for."

"How much do I owe you for the coffee and the book?" I stand and rifle through my bag for my wallet.

"Nothing, the first one is on the house as long as you promise to come back and buy lots of books and coffee from me."

"You will regret saying that, I love this place you won't be able to get rid of me. Thanks Jake, I'll be seeing you soon." I wave goodbye and open the door.

"Have fun on your date tonight."

"Not a date." I yell over my shoulder as I walk outside, I make it to the car before I hear Jake's voice call out across the street.

"Date." I wave and jump in the car, suddenly nerves wash over me. I can't be going on a date; it is entirely inappropriate and wrong. Besides Jake is wrong it's not a date Edward would never be interested in me, he is just being nice, the same way Emily and Sam and Carlisle are.

The entire time that I got ready for dinner I couldn't shake the nerves; I put it down to not having been on any sort of date for at least 10 years. I simply did not have dinner with men that I didn't know. Back home it is just unheard of. Part of me was undeniably excited about dinner the other part of me was terrified that he really doesn't have any personality and I will be bored out of my brain. So far his only redeeming feature is the fact that he seems to be good friends with Jake, who I adore.

Initially I planned on just wearing jeans and a top to dinner but as I looked at my reflection I realised that I actually cared about what I looked liked and what Edward thought of me. If I was back in New York I would have pulled out a black Gucci or perhaps YSL dress but how is a teacher from Arizona supposed to explain away a $6,000 dress. When I packed to come here I had to scale down my wardrobe slightly which killed me there were some things however that I just couldn't part with, my Armani one shoulder Goddess cocktail dress was one of those things.

Before I realised I was standing in front of the mirror, Armani on, hair curled, make up on in black pumps. I wonder if Forks even has a restaurant worthy of a dress like this. I guess I will find out soon enough. I can't sit still, so I stand and start pacing, I restrain myself from looking out of the window like a 15 year old.

This is pathetic, I need to calm down, this isn't a date, I _can't _date anyone, I am…unavailable. It is just dinner with a new friend, to convince myself of that I decided to change back into the jeans. Just as I put the long sleave royal blue wrap top back on the doorbell rings, too late to change now. I take a deep breath check myself in the mirror and then open the door.

Thank god I changed. Edward is standing before me in a pair of jeans and an old Motely Crue tee, and damn does he look good which does nothing to rid me of the nervous pitted in my stomach. I think the reason that I am so nervous is because I am so flattered that someone, like Edward, would want to take me out to dinner.

"I had that t-shirt when I was about 17." I state.

"You look beautiful" The intensity in his voice and his eyes makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up and the butterflies in my stomach turn into pelicans.

"Thanks." I had intended it to come out nonchalant however my voice betrayed me and it came out as a whisper. I grab my purse and lock up before I chance at speaking again. "So where we off to?" He didn't say anything as he opened the door to his car; I didn't really pay attention to the car until I was actually sitting inside it.

"This is a Vanquish?" I ask in complete fascination as Edward opens his door. "My hu…Harry, my friend Harry has one." Edward looks at me sceptically before starting the car. As we drive through Forks I can't help but feel the nostalgia as I sit in this car and drive though the countryside, it feels exactly the same, the car, the colours outside the window and the only difference is the man sitting beside me.

I enjoy the hum of the car and green of the trees, before I realise we are pulling into a town called Port Angeles. I glance at the time, we have been in travelling for 30 minutes and since Edward picked me up he has said a total of 3 words. Great!

We park in front of a little Italian restaurant, good choice Edward I love Italian. Not that it would matter because this is **not** a date. The restaurant inside is very laid back and relaxed, it has a real family feeling to it. Again I am so glad that I got changed. We are seated in one of the booths and yet still he hasn't said anything to me, perhaps he is just shy, maybe I'll get the conversation started.

"So Edward, did you grow up in Forks?" I ask as I look over the menu.

"No, I was born in England, we moved here when I was 8." At least it was more than 3 words.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's where my family is." Does that mean yes or no? I am starting to get frustrated; this could be the worse non-date in the history of non-dates.

"Speaking of families, I met your friend Jacob this afternoon." Hopefully talking about Jake will get him to liven up a little.

"I know he rang me to say that he met you." I shake my head and laugh, no doubt Jake told him that I didn't think this is a date.

"Really?"

"Yep." For crying out loud, this is killing me. We order our meals and sit in silence, Edward's eyes boring into me, making me feel highly uncomfortable, perhaps I can fake an illness and leave. The bread arrives when I decided that enough is enough. I am going to give this one last try.

"So Edward, tell me, why teaching?"

"It's what I was born to do." Ok that's it.

"Im really sorry Edward, but I don't feel well do you mind taking me home." I stand immediately grabbing my bag. I throw a $100 on the table and walk out. I can hear Edward following behind me; I wait for him at the car. He opens my door and I get in, this car ride is going to drain the life from me.

What is wrong with this guy, he is so incredibly good looking and yet he has absolutely no personality…none. I have met box hedges with more personality than him. Edward starts the car and we begin the interminable drive home.

"Are you ok?" He asks as we turn onto the highway.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well, I think I just need to go to bed." Just like the rest of the evening silence enveloped us.

I facetiously thanked Edward for evening and quickly ran back inside my place. As I walked into the tiny home, for the first time since I have been here, I really feel alone. Completely and utterly alone and out of my comfort zone. What am I doing here? I have risked everything…everything.

* * *

**AN: Mmm…awkward! See if she dated Jake it would have been an awesome date – but SM made her choice and now I must live with it! **

**Please review let me know what you think so far.**

**I know Lauren was worried that Bella was married to Jake and or Jasper – I bet she is relieved to see that Jake is out! Is she married to Jasper? I'm not telling haha.**

**Thanks heaps**

**Now I need to stop posting and get to writing!**

**Peace out  
****Court  
****xox**

* * *

**Ch 3 – bright**


	4. Ch 4 Family

**AN: So to apologise for not updating for ages, I am going to post 3 chapters today! **

**Secondly more apologies I havent updated because it was my birthday, I turned 24 – horrifying I am now mid twenties, however I still feel 19 and intend on staying that way.**

**A big thanks to everyone for reading/adding.**

**Teri – you are too loyal to me! I heart you. I hope you haven't been flooded. The car park at work nearly flooded, would have been stuck here – awesome!**

**Lauren – you crack me up seriously. No potter cross over – hahah and if I did she would clearly be married to Ron not Harry haha. I originally wasn't going to have any smexing in here until the end but I have to give the people what they want – so I have included a little just for you but you will have to wait a couple of chapters yet :). I love the day after tomorrow, I am obsessed with storms. After seeing Twister I was going to be a Tornado chaser until I found out that we don't actually have tornados in Australia, it was the death of a dream.**

**TVObsessed – Small towns always have the best secrets (insert evil smirk)**

**Jess- as always I heart you – you rock my world.**

**Ok, I have a few chapters to post, so I will stop blabbering on.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight or its characters.**

* * *

**Ch 4 – Family**

**family  
****noun, adjective **

Two or more people who share goals and values, have long-term commitments to one another, and reside usually in the same dwelling place.Lineage, especially distinguished lineage.A group of like things; a class.A group of individuals derived from a common stock: _the family of human beings_.

I completely avoided Edward all day at school which to be honest wasn't difficult, he didn't come into the staff room for lunch and I spent most of the day with Carlisle. At lunch as I read over the book list that I would be teaching I realise that I have read most of the books but I decide to go to Black Books and see if I could buy my own copies.

I am waiting for the last classes to finish so that Carlisle could show me to the classroom that will be mine. As we entered the room panic fills my body, my blood runs cold and a light sweat covers my skin. The realisation hits me like a sledgehammer, that tomorrow I will be teaching high school students, on my own. I can't do this. I fully intend to jump in my car and drive back to New York. I know that there is a fair possibility that I wouldn't make it that far but I would try none the less.

Carlisle left me to become acquainted with the room; I am flipping through some of the kids assignments when the door being opened startles me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. I left my homework here, is it ok if I come in a get it?" A bright faced girl with a soft smile is standing stunned at the door way.

"Of course." I smile.

"Are you our new teacher?" She asks picking up her homework and walking towards me.

"Yes, I am. My name is Bella."

"I'm Jane." She smiles brightly. "We are all really looking forward to having you start. We heard that you were young, our last teacher was ancient." I can't help but giggle at her.

"I am looking forward to starting too" As the words left my lips they didn't feel as much like a lie as I had expected.

"I know that it is after hours and that technically you haven't started yet but do you think you would be able to have a look over this for me?" She hands me a sheet of paper with a section of poetry on it that I recognise, Tell-Tale Heart by Edgar Allan Poe. I take the paper from her, underneath the poem is her contention for an essay. "I am not sure whether I am reading more into this than necessary."

I read her contention and it is actually very, very good.

"Jane, English isn't like Maths and Science where there is only one right answer. English is all about peoples perceptions and as every single person is different, they see things through different eyes and hear them through different ears and ultimately write with different hands. I think that what you are proposing is excellent and I can't wait to read the finished product." A smile illuminates her face and I am instantly reminded of why I chose this profession all those years ago. I also decided in that moment that I would stay here in Forks.

"Thank you so much Miss Bella. See you tomorrow." She waves as she walks back out into the corridor.

As I pull up to Black Books, I spot a car leaving that is all to familiar, I contemplate ducking so that he wouldn't see me but decide that I am an adult and will act like one, so I look straight ahead and pretend not to see him, a far more mature approach. I can already see Jake smirking through the window as I cross the street.

"Wow, you look really sick." He teases holding the door open for me.

"Don't start, I know he is your friend but it was the worst date ever." I say slumping into one of the chairs. I am not sure what makes me feel so comfortable with Jake, I have never felt this comfortable with anyone. It feels like I have known him my entire life, speaking with him like this is as natural as breathing.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date." He calls over the coffee machine.

"It wasn't!" I shout back. I watch the passing cars as I wait for Jake.

"So tell me, what was _so _bad about the date that millions of women would die to be on." He hands me a cup and sits opposite me

"I'm sure you already heard all about it." I reply smugly taking a sip, god damn he makes a good coffee.

"Yes I did hear about it but Edward didn't say anything about it being the worst date ever."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, he was hoping to go out with you again, he was really disappointed that you got _sick_."

"Are you kidding me? Jake, I nearly died of boredom, he said a total of 25 words for the entire night and I had to pry them out of him with my bare hands. It was frustrating and exhausting and painful." Jakes laughter fills the room, "it's so not funny, if you knew he was like that why didn't you warn me, as your new number one customer it was your duty to protect me." Jake continues laughing.

"Firstly, coming once, doesn't quantify being my number one customer, you have to come at least twice a week. Secondly, he isn't like that around me. He talks all the time and is full of life. Thirdly, it's way funnier this way." I reach across the table and slap him on the arm. "It honestly can't have been that bad."

"I can't even explain it. I am sure there are plenty of women out there that would love to go out to dinner with Edward and just stare at him and they would be happy, but that is not enough for me. Not that it was a date or that I am looking for a relationship," I quickly clarify. "I need my friends to have personality too. Like you. See I am trying out this new thing, new town, new Bella. All my friends back home were like Edward, they were beautiful and boring and false, now I want to surround myself with great people, people like you for example."

"Well I am honoured." He mocks.

"I'm not kidding Jake, I know more about you than I did people I had known for 4 years. I need these kinds of friendships in my life. And I now I have lost my shit and freaked you out."

"You haven't freaked me out, I think that by the sounds of it you do need good people in your life now and trust me when I say that Edward is one of those people, he is just shy and takes a while to warm up. Maybe you should give him another chance. Maybe there is something more there between you than you realise."

"Jake, there is not and can not be anything there, I meant what I said about being unavailable." Jake just raises his eyebrow at me.

"So let's change the subject, you have your first day of school tomorrow, that must be exciting for you."

"Or terrifying."

"But you were teaching in Phoenix, it will be the same here just different faces."

"_Yeah._" If only that were remotely true, I really wanted to tell Jake the truth, get my anxieties out in the open but it just isn't something that I can do.

"You don't sound overly thrilled to be starting." He states taking my empty cup to the sink.

"I felt way worse this morning, I even felt like packing up and running to New York but then I met this girl Jane who is going to be one of my students and she is so smart and so sweet that it changed my mind, I'm still scared though."

"Bella, I don't know much about the kids back at your old school but the kids here are great kids, very down to earth and take school seriously. I guess they realise that if they want out of Forks they need school to do it."

"Yeah I guess."

"What's in New York?" Shit, shit, shit, crap, shit.

"New York?"

"Yeah you said that you were thinking about going to New York."

"Umm, a good friend of mine teachers there, I was originally going to go there."

"What made you choose Forks over New York, they couldn't be more different." I really hate lying to Jake, he seems so honest and open, it's the equivalent of blaspheming in a church.

"Dunno really, I guess I just let fate decide. I heard from Carlisle about the job here first so that's what made my decision." Every time I speak I am waiting for a big light to flash above my hear saying, Liar! Liar! Liar!

"I'm glad you came here, I don't think you would have liked New York, the people there are stuck up and don't care about each other. That doesn't suit you." I can't help but laugh.

"I think you might be right." And the more time I spend in Forks the more I am begging to think that Jake is right, and the less I miss my old life.

Jake helps me get the books I need and this time I make him let me pay.

"Hey Bells," No one has ever called me that before I must say that I really like it. "Just promise me one thing. Promise me you will give him a chance." I turn and open the door before looking back at him over my shoulder.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

My first few days of teaching were actually great, I am really glad that I stayed. The kids are just brilliant, so smart, well behaved, awesome. I actually left the classes smiling. I am on my way to Carlisle's to meet his kids, Emmett and Alice. I am actually looking forward to meeting more people, so far everyone I have met, with the exception of Edward, have been really warm and inviting, with a father like Carlisle I would think they would be no different.

Carlisles house is amazing; it is out off town a little and completely hidden from the road, the drive is so long that I actually thought that I had gotten lost. It is one of those ultra-modern lake houses where everything is glass and open. Simply stunning. I ring the doorbell and shift my weight nervously from one foot to the other. I didn't know what to bring so I grabbed a bottle of wine and some flowers.

The door swings open suddenly and Dolph Lundgren is standing before me.

"Hey you must be Bella, I'm Emmett." His voice is as loud as his body is big. I have never seen anything like it before. I thought Jake was big but this guy makes Jake look pre-pubescent, he has muscles on muscles on muscles, his neck is the size of a tree trunk and while he probably isn't as tall as Jake he looks about 10 feet tall. He is however in no way threatening. Accompanying a huge grin are the most adorable set of dimples and his eyes sparkle with mischievousness.

"Hi Emmett, it's lovely to meet you, Carlisle has told me a lot about you."

"We all know a _lot_ about you too. Come in." He motions for me to follow him through the entrance way. The inside of the house is just as stunning as the outside, it is like a museum in here, paintings and artefacts everywhere. "So Bella, how are you enjoying Forks?" He asks as we navigate to the other side of the house.

"I'm liking it so far, everyone I have met has been really great." As I finish my sentence we step into an enormous room. The kitchen is on one side and a large formal dinning on the other. There are a group of people standing in the kitchen.

"Did you hear that Eddie, she reckons that everyone she has met so far has been great." Instantly my face burns bright red.

"Emmett, don't be a jerk." A woman's voice scolded from within the group, I couldn't see her though because I couldn't take my eyes of Edward's. I felt so uncomfortable because I could feel everyone's eyes on me yet strangely I found a little solace in Edward's gaze.

"Bella!" Carlisles voice broke my connection with Edward.

"Hi Carlisle, you have a beautiful home." I compliment.

"Thank you. Bella this is my wife Esme." Esme is just as stunning as Carlisle, no wonder Emmett is so good looking. She is a petite woman, chestnut coloured hair, bright green eyes and a very warm smile.

"Bella, it is lovely to meet you, I have heard a lot about you from Carlisle and Edward."

"Thank you very much for having me in your home. These are for you." I hand Esme the wine and flowers.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that. Emmett take these for me." Esme hands Emmett the gifts.

"Holy shit! How did you afford this on a teacher's wage?" Emmett asks staring at the bottle of wine. Shit I really need to be more careful about things like that.

"God, could you be ruder?" A drop dead gorgeous blonde says pushing Emmett aside. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, the buffoon's fiancée." I smile warmly at Rosalie. She has that don't talk to me until I talk to you look about her. She is tall; I'd say 5foot 11 or so, long wavy blonde hair, very curvy body and big pouty lips, basically every 14year old boys wet dream.

"Hi I'm Alice." A tiny little girl moves up next to Rosalie and stands beside her father. She looks remarkably like Emmett yet completely different at the same time. They have the same eyes and hair colour but she looks more like Carlisle than Emmett does. "And this is Jasper" Attached to her hand is one of the best looking men I have ever seen and that is saying a lot considering 4 of the best looking men in the world are standing before me. Just by looking at Jasper you can see he is an incredibly cool guy, kind of like Patrick Verona in 10 things I hate about you, very Kelly Slater-esk.

He has longish blonde hair, slightly curled at the end, vivid blue eyes, chiselled jaw and an incredible smile. How can this many good looking people be contained in one house. The group dissipates a little as Esme and Rosalie go back into the kitchen.

"So Bella, how have your first few days been?" Carlisle asks.

"Really great, the kids are incredible, so insightful and imaginative. For example one of the students Jane, is going to be taking a selection of Poe's works and illustrating evidence of Poe's psychosis. I mean she is 14, incredible."

"Yes Jane is one of our most gifted students." Carlisle agrees "She is just as gifted with music, isn't she Edward?" Edward simply nods. What is Jake talking about, even here with this family he is still an awkward mute.

Dinner was incredible, I learnt all about the Cullen family. Esme is an Interior Decorator, Emmett is a Lawyer and his fiancée Rosalie owns a boutique clothing store in Port Angeles. Alice is a Wedding Planner and Jasper is a Fireman. They are a great family, so much love for each other, and a concept that is foreign to me. Emmett poured me two huge glasses of wine with dinner and upon Alice's instance I decided to have a few more drinks and

leaving my car here.

After dinner we retreat to a lounge type area that looks out over the pool and then the creek down at the bottom of the property. Carlisle and Esme excused themselves for the evening leaving the "kids to play" as Carlisle put it.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asks bluntly.

"Em!" Rose and Alice both scold.

"What? Everyone is wondering it."

"Bella, I apologise for Emmett he is what is commonly known as an idiot. He was born without the sensor between his brain and mouth." Alice apologises.

"No it's ok, I'm not offended. I guess my life had become stale and I had lost my passion. I wanted a fresh start." Although that isn't the actual reason I am here, there is still a great amount of truth in it.

"Damn it!" Emmett cussed handing a $20 to Jasper.

"They bet on why you were here. Emmett thought that it was a break up or divorce that drove you here." Rosalie clarified, I laughed. I like Emmett, he is exactly the kind of person that I need to be around, loud, silly and straight to the point.

"You're not offended?" Edward asks genuinely shocked.

"No, not at all. I actually find it amusing. What else did you guys bet on?" The look and Jasper and Emmett's face is priceless.

"Emmett bet me that you would be blonde." Jasper admits.

"What made you think I was blonde?" As soon as Emmett started answering I regretted asking.

"The fact that Edward seems so taken by you, I thought he preferred blondes. Guess I was wrong." Again I burn a brilliant a red.

"Wow, that censor really is missing." I say which makes everyone laugh. Back at home if you asked my friends to describe me in three words, funny wouldn't come up once. Even if they had 50 words, it still wouldn't come up.

"We also bet that you weren't actually sick the other night." Luckily my face still red from the previous comment. "So were you?" Emmett asks. I quickly glance at Edward, I might find him morosely boring but I don't want to humiliate him in front of his family members.

"Yes, I was actually sick." I clarify.

"That's 3 from 3." Jasper celebrates receiving another $20 from Emmett.

"Wow Emmett, you were really wrong about me, huh? Is that all you bet on?"

"For now." He said cheekily, handing me a drink with a whole lot of vodka in it.

For the next few hours, drinks and questions were thrown at me, the drunker I got the harder it was to answer the questions whilst maintaining my story. The best defence is offence, I ask every question I could think of, to keep the focus off me. Edward even spoke a couple of times.

"Jesus, it's 3am." Rosalie yells from behind the bar. "Em we gotta get to bed, I have to be at the store by 9 tomorrow. Bella it was great meeting you, we should organise to go out next week."

"Bella, you're alright, I think we are going to be seeing a lot more of you." Emmett then high fived me, stood and attempted a terrible moonwalk over to where Rosalie was waiting for him.

"I think we are off too." Alice announces as her and Jasper stand. "Bella, there is a spare room for you here or Edward could drive you home." Alice offers. The thought or being in awkward silence with Edward was far more appealing than the awkwardness of having breakfast with my boss in his dressing gown.

"You sure you don't mind taking me home Edward?" I ask, Alice and Jasper have already left the room so it is just the two of us left.

"No, that's fine." I follow Edward out to the garage and we get in his car, I am way too drunk. I should have controlled myself a little more, especially in front of my new boss.

"I absolutely adore your family." I compliment Edward as he pulls out onto the highway.

Silence.

In fact silence all the way to my house.

"Do you need your car tomorrow morning?" He asks as he parks in the drive.

"No, not really."

"Is it ok if I bring it back when I come to Sam and Emily's bbq?"

"You're going to that too?" I blurt out.

"Of course."

"_Great! _Thanks for the lift; I guess I will be seeing you tomorrow then."

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading – please review let me know what you think? **

**I know some of you are going to be hating on my version of Edward but this is how he is to me…this is why I team Jacob/Jasper/Emmett/Charlie haha (im indecisive). For me Edward is so awkward and socially inept where as Jacob is the shit, he is warm and funny – haha. But before you all attack me with pitch forks, he wont be this awkward for ever.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	5. Ch 5 Friendship

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding**

**As always thanks to Jess - you rock **

**I'll get straight onto it. One more chapter to come.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 5 – Friendship**

**Friendship  
noun **

the state of being a friend; association as friends: to value a person's friendship. a friendly relation or intimacy. friendly feeling or disposition.

What the hell is wrong with him? The more I think about it the angrier and angrier I a get, I was really looking forward to the bbq tonight, I was looking forward to seeing Jake and meeting Leah and now he has ruined all of that. Stuff him, I am just going to get drunk, have a great night and ignore him, not that it will be hard he is mute after all.

I spent the day preparing the work for next week and doing washing, it is relatively warm outside so tonight should be great. The smells of the bbq start wafting through to my house about 5:30pm, I decide to play it safe and wait until some of the guests arrive before I head over, I'm thinking 6ish.

As I pack a basket with the salads I made a knock at the door interrupts me. I open the door to find Edward standing before me, my keys in his hand.

"Hi Edward."

"Hello Bella." His eyes flick past me to the kitchen. "Do you need a hand with something?" His tone is kind and polite and I am taken aback slightly.

"I was just about to take some salads over for the bbq." I turn and step back a little allowing Edward into the house.

"Great, I'll help!" He smiles brightly, it makes his previously tortured features alive and youthful, he is so beautiful that my breath catches in my throat and my heart stalls momentarily. I regain my composure and join in him the kitchen. "These look great." He compliments.

"Do you have a twin?" I ask in all seriousness.

"What? No, I'm an only child." He answers his voice still light and playful. "Why?"

"Never mind." He shrugs me off and lifts the basket, turning and waiting for me get ready. He is wearing a great pair of jeans with a grey woollen v-neck jumper. "Will I need a coat?" I ask noticing that he doesn't appear to have one but the last few nights have been freezing here.

"Yep!"

I run upstairs and grab my coat. I stand in my room for a moment and compose myself, I can't deny the attraction that I have to Edward when he is behaving like this, when he is warm and friendly.

I descend the stairs to find Edward waiting at the door for me, as our eyes make contact he smiles, actually the world smile isn't really suffice, if they invent another word that is more than a smile and closer to a life altering moment then that's what he has done. I am not even exaggerating when I say that time stopped. His smile does things to my body that I have never felt before, it makes me completely forget my name and who I am and why I am here.

I pause mid step to take a steadying breathe.

"Ok lets go!" he beams opening the door for me. As we leave my place and head over to Sam and Emily's I can't for the life of me work out why the sudden change in temperament. I mean he isn't even the same person. I keep turning to look up at him, making sure that it is actually Edward.

"What?' He asks after catching me staring for the third time.

"You seem so happy." I state honestly, he laughs and just continues round to the back of Sam and Emily's place. His laugh is an incredibly beautiful sound, if my laugh sounded like that I would walk around constantly laughing.

A chorus of hi's and hey's greet us as we walk into the group.

"Well, well, well, look what Edward brought with him!" Sam announces as he approaches Edward and I.

"Hi Sam." I greet him warmly, Sam is one of those people that you just get a good feeling about, you can tell that he has a heart of gold just by looking at him, it's in the eyes I think, after all they are a window to the soul are they not?

"We are so glad you decided to come, Jake and I were just saying that if you weren't here within the next hour we were going to come and drag you out." I laugh at Sam and look over his shoulder to find Jake talking to a group, instantly any nerves I am feeling dissipate.

"Bella, you made it!" Emily cries, running over to us. Why is everyone so surprised to see me here?

"And she made these for you." Edward says handing the basket with the salads to Emily who briefly eyes Edward suspiciously before looking back at me.

"You didn't have to do that." She says sweetly.

"I couldn't show up empty handed."

"Why not, everyone else did." She jokes elbowing Edward in the ribs. "Thank you very much Bella, they look lovely." Emily leaves to take the salads inside.

"Bells! Edward, come over here!" Jake shouts from the other side of the yard. As I begin moving toward Jake I can feel a hand on my lower back just ever so gently, I assume that it is Edwards, guiding me across the yard, the thought sends a shiver down my spine.

"Bells, this magnificent being beside me is Leah. Leah this is Bella, my new number one customer." Jake isn't lying about the magnificent part, Leah would have to be nearly 6feet tall, her body is skinny but athletic, she has broad shoulders and the worlds longest legs. Her hair is a medium brown, practically looks blonde compared to Jake's, and is very long, almost touching her hip bone. Her eyes have a hardness to them but are still beautiful. Her skin is the same beautiful russet colour as Jake, Sam and Emily.

"Bella, it is nice to finally meet you, these two have been talking about you so much that I think they both have a crush on you." My face flares red, Jake just giggles at me where as Edward shifts uncomfortably beside me.

"It's lovely to meet you too Leah."

"Who's your girlfriend Cullen?" A man asks as he approaches us, three more guys following him.

"Bella, this is Paul." Edward says gesturing to the guy that made the comment and not denying that I am his girlfriend. "And then you have Embry, Jared and Quil. They are all cousins of Emily and Sam in one way or another. Guys this is Bella, she has just moved in next door and teaches at Forks High." Edward says completing the introduction.

"Oh, we know _all_ about Bella." Quil, I think, replies sarcastically. I fidget nervously with the hem of my sweater. I understand that this is a small town and that people in small towns talk but I just really wish they weren't talking about me, it gives me a very uneasy feeling.

"Foods up!" Sam yells from beside the bbq. Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul all race off towards the food as if they are 12 and at school camp. I follow quietly behind Edward. When we reach the table Edward hands me a plate and then serves my food up for me. A bonfire has been started down the back of the yard so he leads me down there. I take a seat next to Jake, Edward sits on the other side of the fire with Leah and the guys I had met earlier.

"Bella did you make this salad?" Jared asks with his mouth still full.

"Ah…yeah." I reply hesitantly.

"It's friggin awesome!" Embry continues.

"It really is, you must give me the recipe." Leah compliments. It is nice to have people appreciate my food, I havent cooked for many years now, we usually eat out or have takeaway, but once upon a time it was something I loved to do and was good at.

The group all talk amongst themselves as they finish their meals, two large coolers are brought down filled with beer and various other alcoholic drinks. Jake stands and grabs me a pre-mixed vodka drink and himself a beer.

"So Bella, tell me, how was dinner at the Cullen residence last night?" Jake asks as he settles back into his camping chair that he looks entirely too big for and that might break at any given moment.

"Really great actually. They have such a beautiful home and Esme is just as lovely as Carlisle. I really like Emmett a lot, he reminds me of you a bit actually. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are also great."

"You and Edward seem to be all tight and shit, so I take it you have given him another chance." I couldn't wait to wipe the grin off his face.

"Actually funny you should mention that," My eyes dart across the bonfire to Edward, immediately our eyes lock. There is something about this man that I just can't accurately explain in words, it has to do with the way he makes me feel, vulnerable, exposed, nervous, frustrated but most of all alive. Every time he looks at me every single cell in my body sparks to life, I have never had this reaction to anyone before.

I have grown up in the city that never sleeps and yet I have never felt more awake, here in Forks, under Edward's gaze.

"Mention what?" Jake asks, I break eye contact with Edward, although I can still feel his eyes on me.

"Edward. Last night he was the same as he was on the date and at school. I left my car at the Cullen's last night and he drove me home. Then, get this, when he returns my keys to me today he is a completely different person, he is talkative and smiling and friendly." Jake's face spreads into an enormous smile. "What? What's that smile about?" I ask pointing at his big cheesy grin.

"Nothing." He says coyly, standing and getting a few more drinks.

"No seriously Jake."

"Really it's nothing, Edward and I just had a little…chat this morning that's all."

"About me?"

"No about the fact that Snooki has slept with everyone except Ronnie on Jersey Shore, yes about you."

"What did you say?"

"You don't watch Jersey shore?." He asked in mock shock.

"About me Jake?"

"Nope, not telling its none of your business."

"None of my business, apparently everyone in this town is allowed to know my god damn business except for me." I complain in frustration.

"Don't go getting all flustered, everything they are saying is good, so you don't have to stress your pretty little head over it. And I may have just given him some advice that's all." He admits taking a big swig of his beer.

"Advice about what, exactly?"

"How to win you over." He confesses hurriedly with the beer bottle pressed to his lips. I groan and press my palm to my forehead in frustration. I can feel Edwards eyes on me again, I can't stop myself from looking over at him. My skin tingles and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, I forcefully removed my eyes from his and look back at Jake.

"Jacob, I thought that I had explained to you that I am unavailable and that nothing can happen between Edward and I or anyone for that matter." I say sternly.

"Look Bella, I know that you say you are unavailable but I have 3 things to say about that. 1, you have no rings to speak of. 2, where is this man now? And lastly I see the way you two look at each other, the way when someone says his name a very slight blush creeps onto your neck." Jakes observations cause a not so slight blush to creep across my cheeks.

"All of that is irrelevant, nothing can happen." I state.

"But you want it to."

"Irrelevant."

"Not irrelevant at all, in fact it couldn't be more relevant, but I am not going to push anymore. I have played match maker, tried to set up two people that are clearly made for each other and now I will stop. I will not say another thing about it."

"Thank you Jake. Hey where are the rest of the Cullen's tonight? Are you not friends with them, I kind of assumed being such a small town that everyone is friends with everyone."

"It's not that we are not friends it's just complicated. Em and I were the best of friends growing up, we were practically brothers. Like I'm talking spent every day together. Rose transferred here in Junior year and her and Em instantly fell in love. Initially I of course was jealous, she had stolen my best friend, Rose and I did end up getting along really well and we became a happy little foursome, including Alice. I had always known Leah but she went to the school in La Push so it wasn't until Senior Year when she moved from that school to ours that we started going out."

"That's when the problems began. Leah and Rose didn't like each other at all. Rose thought Leah was jealous of her and vice verse, as immature as this sounds they both were used to being the most beautiful girl in school and now they had competition. Both refused to have anything to do with other so we had to stop doing things as a group. Em and I could only see each other when the girls weren't around and as we got older that became less and less, now we have to book in man time."

"What about Edward?" As I say his name my eyes are magnetically drawn to him, he is talking animatedly with Leah. A smile betrays me and spreads across my face as I watch him, at that moment he turns and looks at me, I whip my head around and look at Jake who has a grin on his face.

"Edward is Switzerland. He is allowed to come and go as he pleases between the groups, he is infuriated by the situation but has come to deal with it."

"Don't you miss him?" I am fascinated by the complicated nature of these seemingly simple town people.

"Of course I miss him, and Rose and Al and Jasper. I miss all of them but what are you going to do about it?"

"Tell the girls to grow up." I know that I am drunk now, all the bravado comes out when I am drunk. Jake just laughs at me and shakes his head.

"Jake, babe, I'm tired can we go home, I have to work early tomorrow morning." Leah asks interrupting us. Jake looks at me and I just nod, I will be ok, I will talk to someone else, I am actually really enjoying myself. I can't say that I have ever attended a bbq bonfire but they are actually pretty great. I hope that I am here long enough to attend another.

"It was great meeting you Leah, Jake is batting way above his average." I tease

"Well look who thinks they are a comedian. Good night Bella, I'll see you soon no doubt." Jake leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek, I panic and make it completely awkward and lean the wrong way and we almost touch lips and now I am bright red. Great! Jake just laughs and messes up my hair.

"Good night Bella." Leah says as she waves and takes Jake by the hand. I get up and grab another drink, I lean back in the seat, becoming mesmerised by the flames and try to think back to my life in New York. Was I really ever happy there? Did I really have any friends? Was life all that great? I mean sure I am wealthy, my friends at what you would refer to as A-list and we live on the Upper East side but did all of that make me happy?

My thoughts are disrupted as I feel a tap on the shoulder, I look up to find Edward standing above me holding my jacket.

"I thought maybe you were starting to get cold." He says handing me the jacket and taking the seat left vacant by Jake.

"Thanks, you don't have to sit with me, I mean you can stay with your friends if you want. I'll be ok." I swear he shakes his head ever so slightly but it might just be the wind blowing his incredibly sexy hair around…stop it! He doesn't answer me but remains sitting by my side.

"Have you enjoyed yourself Bella? BBQ's must be way better in Arizona, I mean with the weather being warmer."

"Yeah the weather is a little more appropriate for a bbq there but then again it's too hot for a fire and I really like the bonfire, so I think that I prefer them here."

"What was your life like in Phoenix?" He looks deep into my soul as he asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"Friends, family, you know, your life."

"Umm, ok well I didn't have a great deal of friends and in the past week I have realised that I probably had even less real friends that I would have said 3 weeks ago. The friends that I had back home were, I guess you could say, for show. I mean we were only really friends because we went to the same parties and lived in the same neighbourhood. My family, well my mother abandoned us just after I was born, my father now lives in a nursing home in Connecticut and I am only child. That's about it really."

Judging by the look on Edward's face I didn't give him the details he was really after and I really don't want him to ask because I don't think that I could lie to him about that.

"What about you Edward, tell me about your life?" I finish my drink and decide to have one more which will have to be my last otherwise it will be too hard for me to keep my secret.

"There isn't really much you don't already know to be honest, you have already met my family, these are my friends, and you have seen my workplace. That's about it."

"What do you do for fun?" I cringe at how much I sound like a contestant on Dating in the Dark, terrible reality tv shows are my guilty pleasure.

"Jake and I like to go hunting a bit, we call it hunting but in all the years we've gone we have never once got close to shooting an animal. It should more accurately be called camping, but Jake thinks hunting sounds tougher and less Brokeback Mountain." I laugh, apparently I was wrong, he does have a sense of humour, although technically it is Jakes humour just rehashed.

"I also love going to see local bands at this great bar in Seattle. Actually I am going to see one next weekend and Em has pulled out so I have a free ticket, would you like to come?"

"Sure." My mouth betrays me and answers before I actually have an opportunity to think about it, I guess there isn't really much to think about, I really enjoy live music and havent see anything half decent since college.

"Really?" Edward is as shocked as I am.

"Yes, I love music. It isn't too hard core or anything though is it?"

"No not at all, the main band are more of a folk sort of style, similar to a Mumford and Son's."

"Sounds perfect, I really like Mumford & Son's, my umm…friends hate that kind of music so I rarely got to listen to them."

"Guys, I really hate to interrupt your little chat but everyone else has left. You are more than welcome to stay out here as long as you like but Sam and I are going to head off to bed." I quickly look around the fire and notice that indeed everyone has gone home, how had I not noticed that?

"I think it might be time for me to head home too. Thank you very much for having me, I really had a great night and the food was incredible." I stand and give Emily and Sam a big hug, these small town people are starting to rub off on me, I have never been a hugger but right now it just seems appropriate.

"I will walk you back." Edward says standing and placing his hand on the small of back again. We begin to make our way across the yard, there is an electricity around us and I can't work out whether it is in the air in general or just around us. I look up at Edward briefly, as I do I trip on something on the ground and go careening into his chest. In my slightly inebriated state all I can think to do is laugh.

Edward holds me to his chest with his strong hands, preventing me from falling further, as I laugh I intake a deep breathe and I nearly loose my footing again. The smell just like his smile is indescribable, it's not a cologne or a body wash, it is just purely the way Edward smells. It's clean and fresh yet old and worldly at the same time, it is without a doubt the best smell I have ever smelt. Better than pancakes cooking, better than Plus Plus by Diesel, better than a fresh bunch of jasmine, better than all of that combined.

"You have a really beautiful laugh." Edward whispers as he releases me.

"I thought the same thing about you," I blurt, a blush creeps across my face as I instantly regret that last drink. There is a moment of awkward tension between us as we walk up my stairs, again Edward's hand on my back. As this is a new town, new Bella I am going to take a leap of faith and do what feels right and natural.

"Would you like to come in?"

* * *

**AN: Hopefully this makes all you Edward loves a little happier and Lauren – hopefully the next chapter will make you a lot happier.**

**Please review**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	6. Ch 6 Real

**AN: As promised here is the third instalment for today**

**Thanks to Jess for her extreme beta'ing! **

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding.**

**Lemon warning! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twlight**

* * *

**Ch 6 – Real**

**Real  
adjective **

true; not merely ostensible, nominal, or apparent: _the real reason for an act.  
_existing or occurring as fact; actual rather than imaginary, ideal, or fictitious: _a story taken from real life._ being an actual thing; having objective existence; not imaginary: _The events you will see in the film are real and not just made up_. genuine; not counterfeit, artificial, or imitation; authentic: _a real antique; a real diamond; real silk. _unfeigned or sincere: real sympathy; _a real friend. _

As I rinse the last of the suds from my hair, I hear the bathroom door opening, I know it's him and that excites me. I am standing with my back to him and refuse to turn and look at him for fear of loosing my nerve. I want this even though I know how wrong it is, I think that is what actually makes me want it so badly. His footsteps pause and then I hear his belt hit the ground. My nipples harden as a shiver runs the length of my body.

With a click the shower door opens and a cool rush of air blows across my back. I can feel his body heat behind me, electricity in the air pulsating between us. My breathing increases slightly with the anticipation of what is to come. As he shuts the shower door behind him, I can feel him breathing on my neck, all my hairs stand on end and it takes all the strength I posses not to turn around and attack him.

His fingers send a shock wave through my body and they graze along my shoulders pushing my hair to the side. I want to lean back into him, the entire shower filled with his scent and his light touch on my bare skin is almost too much for me to handle. His fingers trace down the centre of my spine, as they travel lower and lower and reach the top of my butt, I shiver with anticipation, willing him to continue, my legs spreading slightly.

Instead however, they travel sideways and begin to move around my hips, at the same time he presses his lips into my neck. The sensation of his lips, hands and the water on my body has me soaking wet.

"You're fucking gorgeous." He growls into my neck, now I allow myself to tilt my head back, but still don't look at him. His fingers graze the hollow just below my hips and I shiver involuntarily. Suddenly his hand is gone, I can feel him smiling against my skin and then I hear him unclip the shower head, now it is my turn to smile.

He holds the head against my throat and then begins moving it down from one breast to the other and then down, down, down until it it's lingering on my pelvic done, some of the spray touching my clit, but not enough…nowhere near enough. With a flick of his thumb he switches the head to hard spray and then closes those last few centimetres. Instantly I cry out and slam my hand into the wall to brace myself.

He takes a step forward and is now pressed against me, his breathing heavy in my ear. I can feel him, rock hard, pressed against my ass, with his chest still pressed into my back he moves his hips back slightly and I can feel his hand in between us, then I feel his dick being moved so that it is now pressing against my opening. My knees shake slightly with the water pressure against my clit and the pressure of him at my entrance. He adjusts and the sensation makes me gasp, his head now pressing into me, awaiting entry. I nod against him, he uses his feet to spread mine a little wider and he uses his spare hand to tilt my hips back to give a better angle.

I gasp and thrust awake, my entire body covered in sweat and my breathing still heavy. I quickly look around my room…alone! And still in my clothes from last night. Thank god, I have never been so relieved yet disappointed at the same time. I throw myself back into my pillow, a huge grin plastered across my face.

BANG!

The blood in my body freezes as my heart ceases beating. There is someone in my house. My mind goes into panic mode, my heart continues beating but this time too fast, it's all I can hear and is preventing me from hearing the intruder downstairs. I get out of bed silently preying that my weight on the old floorboards doesn't make them creak and give away my location. I need Agent Smith's number. It's in my handbag.

I freeze again as I hear one of the stairs creak. Frantically, my heart pounding into my chest, death or worse approaching, I search for my handbag.

Crap! It's downstairs on the kitchen bench. I move to the window and look at the house across the street, no movement. I thought they were supposed to be watching me 24/7? I desperately look around the room for something to defend myself with.

Nothing, but a couple of books.

I quietly move to the wardrobe, it is the only place to hide but if I open the doors and they squeak then I am dead anyway. A loud, clear footstep outside my door makes my decision for me. I open the doors, silently thank Christ, and throw myself inside closing them gently behind me.

The tears that I have been suppressing, spill over. How have they found me so quickly? This place is supposed to be safe! I curl myself into a tiny ball, hoping that if I make myself small enough that I will be invisible.

I hear my bedroom door click open and the hinge groan. I hold my breath, the tears silently flowing down my checks and onto my chest. This is it, each footstep in my direction signifying my impending demise.

The courage and strength of my actions that have led me here have been in vain and have only prolonged my life for a week. However I will not regret the actions as it has been a week in which I have learnt more about myself and who I want to be in the future, a future which is about to snatched from me. The intruder stops in front of the wardrobe and I can hear him or her, wrap their hand around the handle.

As the doors are pulled open and the light invades my dark hiding spot a murderous scream escapes my lips, as the scream fills the house, I await my death, I pray that it will be swift and painless.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I can barely hear the voice through my scream but my brain begins to register that it is friendly and full of concern not venomous hatred. I snap my mouth shut to kill the scream and open my eyes. I can't see who it is because they lunge at me picking me up. Once I am removed from the closet, I see the unmistakable bronze hair.

He places me on the bed, grabbing my face between his hands and looking deep into my eyes, his own dark and panicked. He releases my face but pulls me against his chest; I allow the fear and terror to escape through my tears that I silently release into Edward's chest. The combination of his scent and his firm arms holding me allows me to calm.

Without a word being said, he stands, cradling me into his chest and carries me downstairs, he places me on the couch and the moves to get me a glass of water.

A knock at the door startles me. I walk to the door opening it to find a man that I have never seen before in my life. He has long dread locked hair that almost touches his waist. He has dark flawless skin with bright eyes.

"Miss Swan, is everything ok here?" His eyes dart behind me to where Edward has just walked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I didn't mean to disturb you, my friend accidentally scared me, I didn't know that he was coming over." I answer. Lauren looks past me to Edward suspiciously; I smile and give a slight nod to assure him everything is ok.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He says introducing himself and standing behind me.

"I'm Laurent; I am Miss Swan's neighbour from across the street. I am terribly sorry to disturb you both. Miss Swan, I will pop around later so that you can show me that book you were mentioning the other day." Laurent doesn't wait for any response instead he turns and goes back across the street.

I close the door and turn to face Edward who hands me a glass of water, we moved back to the couch, I sit down first, Edward sitting beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder allowing me to lean into him. I close my eyes and just let his smell wash around me. It is strange and unsettling to think that a smell could have this effect on me.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." I say breaking the silence.

"You're sorry? Jesus Bella, I feel sick in my stomach for scaring you like that. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok now; I guess I just forgot that you were here? Did…did you stay here?" I couldn't remember anything after we left the bonfire, except of course the dream. As the images of Edward's lips on my naked skin flicker in my mind, a vivid blush spreads across my entire body.

"Yeah, do you not remember anything?" I just shake my head in response. "You invited me in for a coffee, and then we were talking on the couch and both feel asleep, I woke in the middle of the night, I put you back in your bed and then came back down here and went back to sleep."

I breathe a massive sigh of relief, which Edward obviously notices.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I am not that kind of guy. I would never take advantage of anyone."

"Oh no, I didn't think that you would, I didn't mean…I just…I hate not knowing what I did the night before. It has very rarely happened to me." I quickly try to make amends.

"If it is any consolation I don't think you don't remember because you were drunk, I think you were just really tired." I sit back and look up at Edward.

"How is it that you don't have a girlfriend or wife?" I ask, I am enjoying this new Bella, saying whatever I think at the time, its kind of liberating in way.

"I'm sorry?" Edward asks clearly baffled by my sudden line of questioning.

"You would have to be one of the sweetest people I have ever met. You're intelligent, kind, have a great job and you're incredibly good looking. So how is it that a man that posses all those traits is single?"

"You didn't like me initially." He says matter of factly.

"That's not true." I lie.

"Bella, Jake told me." He admits with a slight smirk on his face.

"Who says that I like you now?" I joke, considering joking is something that I have rarely done in that past it feels very natural to be playful with Edward.

"You know how to cut man right in the core." He feigns hurt grabbing at his chest.

"Well you weren't exactly the way you are now. I mean the Edward that I met at school and the Edward sitting before me now are two completely different people. Why is that? Which one is the real you?"

"This is me." He states point at himself.

"So who did meet at the start of the week then?"

"That was me too just a very nervous, very intimidated version."

"Why would you be nervous or intimidated by me?"

Edward pauses staring into my eyes, it is obvious that he is deciding whether or not he should actually tell me the truth. To expect him to tell the truth when I am doing nothing but lying would be completely hypocritical of me but at the same time, I would be hurt that he would lie to me.

"I guess I just take a while to warm to people." He answers, not a lie but not the entire truth either.

"Are you a tortured artistic recluse?"

"What?" He laughs a little at me; the sound causes a reaction deep within my body that I choose to ignore.

"You don't have a girlfriend, you don't socialise with the people you work with, you have a close group of friends that have known you for years, and you seem to be on your own a lot. You get nervous and anxious when you meet new people and you're a musician." Edward laughs again at my summation of him.

"So because I haven't met anyone that I want to be with and because I can't stand the school gossip or that bimbo Jess and I like to each lunch while I mark the kids papers, I am shy and play instruments all of that makes me a tortured recluse?"

"Kinda." I answer honestly.

"Ok so, my turn. You turn up out of the blue choosing to leave a life that we would all want. You claim to be unavailable but have no ring much less any pictures. You seem so lost and frightened a majority of the time and refuse to go into great detail about yourself. What does that make you?"

"Mysterious." I answer with my voice slightly shaky, I am getting to close to Edward, and he is going to work this out sooner rather than later. Perhaps I should just return home before anyone is hurt.

"Edward, I don't want to give you the wrong impression. Yes I may not be wearing a ring or have any photographs but I am unavailable. The only thing I can offer you I am afraid is friendship, so if you are indeed looking for something more than I am terribly sorry." My heart is racing and I am certain that Edward can hear it.

I wonder if the words sounded as much a lie to him as they do to me. As I sit on this couch with this extraordinary man I can't help but be attracted to him, be excited of the idea of his lips on my body. But as I told Jake last night that is irrelevant.

I half expect Edward to stand and leave, so I am shocked when he grabs the remote and flicks a movie on. I reach over the back of the couch and grab the throw, laying it across both Edward and I.

Midway through the movie I am so enthralled by it that I momentarily forget where and who I am with and I get the cushion and lay on it on Edwards lap. We watched the rest of the movie like that it was perfect…friendly and perfect.

Edward left just before dinner; we spent the afternoon watching movies and falling in and out of sleep. We barely talked and for that I am thankful, I am really beginning to despise lying to him and don't know how much longer I can maintain it.

Edward's car had barely left the street before Laurent was knocking in the door as promised. I open the front door and he pushes past me, frantically searching the house for something.

"Umm…can I help you?" I ask as he begins pulling the sofa cushions off.

"I just need to make sure that area hasn't been contaminated."

"Contaminated?"

"I am sorry Ma'am, but this is a very, very serious situation you are in." The patronising tone he uses begins to annoy me.

"Mr. Laurent, I know exactly how serious this is, I had to give up my life for it!"

"I can appreciate that, but I need to do my job so while you are entertaining your _new _life, I am the one that is ensuring that you are safe."

"I resent that, Edward is just a friend, and who are you to judge me anyway. I wouldn't go getting all high and mighty, if Edward had really been an intruded this morning I would have been well and truly dead before you got over here." I am furious now and my comments have made Laurent angry as well. He stops his search and turns to face me.

"With all due respect Ma'am, we have been watching your house 24/7, out surveillance didn't pick up your _friend_ because he was already inside. It wasn't until we heard that scream that we were alerted." I flushed red knowing that Laurent was completely right, of course they wouldn't have seen Edward; I let him in last night.

"If you know that Edward is just my friend then what are you looking for now?" I ask, my tone sweeter then before.

"We are concerned that your friend has been commissioned, and that they arranged for you to be sent here on purpose."

"What, that's impossible?"

"Ma'am, need I remind you about who we are dealing with here? I don't mean to alarm you but it happens more than you think. Everyone has a price." A shudder runs through my entire body.

"Do you really think that Edward is working for them?" I ask in a whisper, ashamed to be even saying the words out loud.

"No we don't know anything for certain and he has done nothing to make us believe so but you can never be too careful." I have decided to change my tune about Laurent while he may be a little abrasive; he definitely has my best interests at heart.

"Laurent, is my house bugged? I mean can you hear me?" Again he stops his searching and looks up at me from under the kitchen table.

"No Ma'am, we can't hear you, we initially discussed putting a few devices in the house but someone higher up squashed it. I'm not entirely sure why, would it make you feel more comfortable if we did?"

"No, no, no, I'm ok, thank you though." The last thing I would want is to have my conversations recorded, I mean if any of it leaked, it might have the potential to damage a lot of people.

"Ma'am, this may take a while so please feel free to continue your evening as planned."

"Thank you Laurent." I need to go get some groceries so I decide to take him up on his offer. "Oh Laurent, now that Edward thinks we know each other, when we are out and about should I say hello to you?"

"Great question, I am going to have to speak with my supervisor but, as yet I haven't really ventured out of the house, but as you said, now that Edward knows of my existence, and to be honest, I don't exactly blend in all that well in this town, I guess I will have to get a job somewhere, the school would most likely be the smartest option. That way I can keep an eye on you and still appear to be maintaining a normal existence."

"Ok, great. Well thanks again Laurent and it was nice actually meeting you. Tell your partner over there that I say hi and thanks too." I waved and left to head to the store.

By the time I finish shopping it is too late to cook anything for myself so I decided to pop into one of the diners in town. As soon as I walk in I hear my name being called. I turn to find Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward sitting at one of the tables.

"Bella, come join us!" Emmett yells across the room. Naturally I oblige, even though my stomach is twisting into knots. I wonder if they know that Edward stayed with me last night.

"Hi Guys!" I greet as I take the vacant seat opposite Edward.

"Bella, I swear I know you from somewhere, it has been bugging me since Friday night." Alice says, my stomach falls to the floor and I instantly feel ill. I need to think clearly.

"People actually tell me that all the time, I think I just have one of those faces." I say expecting my nose to start growing and hit Alice on the forehead.

"Nup, I have definitely seen you somewhere before. I will figure it out. Anyway how was the bbq last night?" Thank Christ!

"It was really great, the food was amazing and it was really great meeting everyone." I was going to say Leah but now that I know about Rosalie and Leah, I decide to play it safe. If I am going to be here for a while, I want to be Switzerland too.

"Yeah, Edward said he had a great time too!" Emmett teased, however I am still unsure if they know or he is just playing around. I dart my eyes at Edward, who very, very subtly shakes his head. I find it difficult to remove my eyes from his and back to the conversation.

The rest of dinner went much that way, I would lose myself staring at Edward, even though I knew it was sending mixed signals, I just couldn't stop. I feel myself gravitating towards him. This is bad, bad news.

* * *

**AN:**** Ok sorry for the blue balls but I like to be dramatic – leave them wanting more I say! **

**So any idea's on who Bella really is? And why she is in Forks – you have a few more details now but not many! (insert evil laugh)**

**Please review.**

**I have to get back to work so I am going to have to love you and leave you.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox **


	7. Ch 7 Reaction

**AN: Sorry. I have been so busy (bloody Christmas) barely had time to write. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading / adding etc.**

**Teri – Still not flooded? This weather is re-donk-u-lous. At least Christmas is going to be nice – for once.**

**Berdb – I wonder if Laurent and James **_**are **_**the ones across the street. I asked Laurent the other day and he wouldn't tell me, he is so good at his job. I actually don't like Alice all that much, I have always seen her as a stickynose – so I am glad that's the way she is coming across. **

**Lauren – Please don't castrate anyone! A little suspense is good for you – keeps you on the edge of your seat. I'd like to say that you will find out what is going on soon – but that would be a lie haha. **

**Thanks as always to the Number 1 Beta – Jess. After reading this chapter she has called me evil…so enjoy (insert evil grin)**

**I have a week off between xmas and new year so if the weather isn't great I will be able to get a shit load of writing done, if the weather is good I will be at the beach so 0 writing will be done – sorry.**

**I am halfway through a chapter so I am hoping to get that done before xmas.**

**Anyway that is enough from me.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight. Totally watched the special features of Eclipse the other day though. If anyone else has how hysterical is R-Patz in the fight training and how fuck off hot is Jackson with his hair in a pony tail? I am developing an unhealthy love for that man, he is going to replace R-Patz. Know what I'm sayin?**

**

* * *

**

**Ch 7**** Reaction **

**_Reaction_**  
**_noun_**

a reverse movement or tendency; an action in a reverse direction or manner. movement in the direction of political conservatism or extreme rightism. action in response to some influence, event, etc.: _the nation's reaction to the President's speech_. Physiology . action in response to a stimulus, as of the system or of a nerve, muscle, etc.

Again, I spent the week trying to avoid Edward, psychically I only saw him twice which was great, the dreams and the amount of time spent day dreaming about him…not so great. I even began zoning out in class and thinking about him, or more often than not reliving the extremely erotic dream from the previous night. Most of the classes I taught didn't even notice, the seniors however certainly did.

One of the boys, Tyler, asked if I felt alright because I was turning bright red, he asked if I need a drink or fresh air to calm myself down or perhaps a trip to the toilet to freshen up…smart ass. Its Friday lunch time and I don't have any more classes for the day, so I decide to go and visit my favourite bookstore. I haven't had a chance all week and I really want to see Jake…I miss him. The sad thing is that I haven't see him for 6 days and I miss him more than my "friends" and "family" back home, in actual fact I don't miss them at all, I am rather relieved that I don't have to put up with their idle shit anymore. In this town I am surrounded by real people with real lives and I am beginning to fall in love with it and them.

"Well thank god! I was just about to demote you from number 1 customer! Now, I am sorry but I won't be able to chat today, I am flat out." I look at Jake sitting on the counter, with a coffee in his hand reading a magazine, and then I take a look around the store…dead quiet, not a single soul.

"I'm sorry to bother you; I will just go to the other book store then. I hear they have this great looking guy there, who always has time for his customers." I tease, which makes Jake laugh and jump down from the counter and begin making my coffee. While he is doing that I check out a couple of the books on display and decide to purchase a few, I place them on the counter, grab my coffee from Jake and take a seat.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asks sitting opposite me and putting his feat up on the coffee table.

"Oh, I didn't come to see you, I need more books and you just happen to make really good coffee." I joke.

"Can I say something honestly?" He asks a little hesitantly.

"I have come to expect that of you Jake." This makes him smile.

"Bella, in the past week you have changed drastically. The first time you came in here, you were a bit bewildered and seemed really lost. Today you are witty and far more relaxed, I like it." He says patting my knee with his hand.

"I feel more relaxed, but that is to be expected isn't it, aren't small towns known for their laid back and go slow way of life?"

"True, true. So date number 2 tonight?" He asks with a childish smirk on his face.

"I thought you promised not to harp on about that anymore? You seem to break a lot of promises Mr. Black."

"I didn't harp; I merely enquired about your social activities this evening." I laugh nearly spitting my coffee at him.

"Edward and I are going out, as friends, to see a band tonight."

"Interesting."

"What is so interesting about two friends going to see a band tonight?"

"Nothing, just playing with ya. So how was your first full week of work?"

"Great, I really like the kids here, they are so polite and kind…well most of them."

"Do you want kids of your own?" There is a part of me that loves how abrasive Jacob is, I think it is the new Bella part of me, while the other old part of me hates it and finds it completely inappropriate.

"Definitely." This was a big issue in my old life. There were certain people who thought that kids would kill a career. "Do you?"

"We did. I can't though."

"Oh god, Jake, I am so sorry." His honesty and transparency is truly one of the most beautiful things that I have ever had the privilege of seeing.

"Thanks. I have tried to convince Leah to use donor sperm so that she can still at least have children, but she refuses. She says that she wants children with me or not at all. At the moment we are in the middle of the adoption process."

"You are very lucky to have found someone that loves you so much Jake."

"Don't I know it. She is my entire world." I can't prevent a smile from spreading across my face at the big softy sitting opposite me, why didn't I find a Jake in high school?

"What you have is rare Jake. A lot of people just settle."

"It's not that rare. Emily and Sam have it, Alice and Jasper, Em and Rose, Jared and Kim. They all have the same thing. It's usually right in front of you people just refuse to see it. Did you settle Bella?" I can see what he is doing, he is trying to trick answers from me.

"I haven't had a _great_ love, if that's what you're asking."

"Well don't feel bad, some of your students were in the other day and they seemed to think that you are their great love." My face burns crimson before he even finishes the sentence.

"No way. You're not being serious. Who? Actually, I don't want to know." Jake laughs taking my empty cup from me.

"Hadn't you better go? You have a band to catch with a friend."

"Shit, your right. Thanks again Jake. Tell Leah I say hi." I wrap my arms around Jakes torso and press my face to his chest; he wraps his arms around me hugging me back. I think that I have fallen completely in friendship love with Jacob Black. I have never really loved someone as a friend before but it feels great.

"Alright, get going before I break up with Leah and we run away together." He jokes, letting go of me and handing me the books.

"See ya Jake." I say tossing a 20 at him

To say that as I drove home I had butterflies is an understatement. I could barely concentrate on the road. After the dreams I've been having, to see him face to face…all night, is going to be a true test of my character and strength.

I have never been so thankful for the decision to pack my college clothes in an attempt to fit in more with small town people. I chucked on a pair of skinny leg black jeans, my old Motorhead t-shirt and converse chucks. Being back in these clothes again makes me feel 19, before my life in New York started, before I had any commitments, back when I still had dreams of backpacking around the world and living in a foreign country. Back when I still knew who I was.

Perhaps it isn't too late to get all that back. Perhaps I could walk away from New York forever. As much as the idea of that excites me, I can't do it. I have commitments and responsibilities, people depending on me. Speaking of people depending on me a knock at the door signifies that Edward is here. I give myself the once over, decide that I am dressed appropriately and most of all feel comfortable.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Edward gushes as I open the door. I can't explain how it feels to know that someone thinks that I look beautiful when I am wearing just jeans and t-shirt. A part of me just fell forbiddingly in love with Edward. He is wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt and he looks amazing, the most amazing I have seen him.

"Thank you. Ready?" Edward nods; I lock the house and follow him to his car. I quickly glance up at Laurent's place and wonder if he is still judging me and my _activities. _I am certain that they are watching so I give them a quick wave.

"Looking forward to camp next week?" Edward asks as we turn onto the highway.

"Yes and no. You?" Carlisle had asked me last week if I would be interested on going on one of the camps. Initially I was a little scared and hesitant but after Laurent got a job as the school's bus driver, I figured that there really wasn't any reason why I couldn't.

"Yeah, I really like camps; they are one of my favourite parts of this job. It's great seeing the kids out of their comfort zones. Watching them overcome tasks and obstacles that they haven't faced before. Watching them bond with people that they normally avoid or ignore, it's brilliant." The way Edward beams as he talks about his students is truly touching, to see a man openly passionate is an incredibly beautiful thing.

We chatted then entire time there, Edward telling me stories of the previous camps he has been on, so before I knew it we were parking the car. The venue was exactly what I had imagined and hoped. The bar where the band is performing is downstairs in the basement underneath the main cafe, it is dark and smells of damp wood and beer and it is noisy and cramped.

We each grab a drink and listen to the last of the sound check. The band walks on stage and Edward grabs my hand pulling me through the crowd closer to the stage. I am faintly aware that the band has started because all I can concentrate on is my hand in Edwards, the feeling of his long fingers around mine. Edward finds a spot for us right in front of the stage, pressed against the barriers.

During the second song, I start getting pushed around a bit so Edward steps behind me and put his arms either side of me against the rails creating a shelter of sorts. By the end of the song Edward is pressed right into me, I can feel chest against my back.

The band is amazing, the crowd is getting right into it, and this is why I love live music. The feel of the bass reverberating through your chest, the buzz of the electric guitar deep inside your ear, the thrill of the first few chords of a new song that you haven't heard before but instantly fall in love with. I close my eyes and let the sound wash over my body. I lean back into Edward and let the music take me a million miles away, away from New York, away from my responsibilities, away from the people that rule my life.

All too quickly the band says good night and the music leaves the room, the sound of praise from the crowd replacing it.

"Did you enjoy that?" Edward whispers into my ear. I turn to face him, my nose almost touching his chest; I look up into his eyes and completely forget everything he just said to me. His eyes are completely alive; it's like looking into a green lake with the sun shining through it.

"Bella? Did you like them?" He asks again.

"I loved them. I really want to buy their CD now."

"I can put it onto your I-pod if you like."

"Oh, I don't have an I-pod." Edward looks at me quizzically for a moment.

"Ok, I'll burn you a copy of their CD then." He says smiling brightly. Edward takes my hand in his, even though the crowd has dissipated now and there really isn't any need, and leads me back out to the car. As we step out into the fresh night air, I realise how tired I am and try and stifle a yawn. We get back into Edwards car and the last thing I remember is exiting the car park.

"Bella, wake up, love. We are home." Edwards's voice coaxes me awake, I rub my eyes and open then to realise that we are indeed back at my place. I step out of the car and Edward follows me, I should stop him but I just can't bring myself to do so. I put the keys into the lock and open the door. I hold the door open for him and then close and lock it again once we are both inside.

Just as I finish locking it and turn towards Edward, he steps forward with inhuman speed, lifting me and pressing my back into the door. We stare into each other's eyes before he slowly inches forward closing the distance between our mouths. With only millimetres I take a deep breath, Edward pauses perhaps misreading the deep breath, so lean forward and close the gap. Our lips touch, my brain turns to complete mush, I can think no coherent thoughts other than the fact that his lips are touching mine. I run my hands up into his hair and pull him in closer to me, at the same time a part my lips slightly.

I am going to blame the clothes for the shameless college style making out that is taking place. Tongues, lips, teeth everywhere. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and into my mouth immediately I suck on it. A groan escapes from his mouth to mine, the sound causing me to dampen. I move my hands from his hair to the hem of his shirt and begin pulling it up. He breaks the kiss to look into my eyes, whatever he saw there must have given him the green light because his shirt was on the ground and lips back on mine in a split second.

He wraps his arms around me, holding me to him as he turns and begins walking up the stairs, I take this opportunity to remove my top and fling it over the balustrade. Edward's lips attach my neck and I giggle at not only the sensation but also at seeing Edward and my clothing scattered on the floor. As we reach my room Edward throws me down onto the bed, a thrill runs through my body, seeing him standing there above with a look of animalistic lust in his eyes, I have never been so turned on.

He slowly stalks towards me, his eyes never leaving mine, reminiscent of a monster stalking its prey, the only difference is this prey doesn't want to escape. He crawls up the bed towards me, still his eyes never leaving mine. Even though my heart is about to beat its way through my chest, looking into his eyes gives me a great sense of reassurance.

He leans forward and reaches the waist of my jeans, with a flick of his wrist he undoes the buttons he then grabs the heel of the jeans and with one quick pull they are off and lying on the ground. I usually hate my body but under Edwards gaze I feel beautiful and sexy. I try to sit up so that I can kiss him, but he blocks me, pressing me back down into the mattress. Beginning at my toe he runs his tongue slowly higher, higher, higher, still not taking his eyes from mine. Goosebumps break out across my body as his tongue reaches the top of my thigh.

He pauses hovering above my now soaking underwear, using his thumbs he removes them, slowly inching them down my legs. He leaves them at my ankles and his hands retrace their path. As he reaches the very top of my leg he leans into my core and lightly blows on my clit. My entire body shudders at the sensation, which makes him giggle. I try to sit up again, with the same success as the previous attempt.

Tiny kisses are placed along my pubic bone and I thank Christ that I got a wax before leaving New York. As the words New York float around my mind I feel no guilt or sin, the only thing I can feel is Edwards lips on my skin and that all that I care about. Speaking of, he edges closer and closer until his tongue flicks at my clit, again my body writhing into the bed.

He looks up at me from underneath his eyelashes awaiting my go ahead, I nod, to afraid to say something entirely inappropriate and completely ruin the moment. He uses his hands to spread my legs open further. Excitement courses through my body as I become fully exposed to him. In the past I have hated being this exposed in front of anyone, but here with Edward it feels exhilarating.

Edwards tongue flicks out again at me, I grab his hair between my fingers and throw my head back into the pillow. His tongue begins to work faster and faster against the sensitive bundle, my toes flexing back and forth. Suddenly I feel pressure at my opening, his fingers swirling around and around the outside; the sensation combined with his tongue forces his name to be whispered from my lips.

With one swift movement he plunges his fingers inside me; I yell his name out into the empty house. His long, thin, strong, piano fingers start moving in and out of me, faster and faster and faster, my breathing mimicking it.

My muscles start to tense and spasm, my back arching, Edward senses that I am close and sucks my clit into his mouth. I scream his name as my body stiffens and I allow the orgasm to pulsate through me, his name being screamed from my mouth.

"Bella!"

"Oh my god." I whisper.

"Bella!, Bella wake up." I force my eyes open violently and look into Edward's amused eyes. My face burns hotter than I have ever felt it before. I want to say something to end the awkward silence but the only thing I can think of are Edward's lips on my skin. My eyes dart to said lips and instantly I force myself to look away. I grab my handbag, remove my seatbelt and exit the car.

"I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep." I say to Edward who is somewhere behind me, as I walk up the stairs.

"You don't have to apologise for falling asleep." He replies sweetly.

"I had a really great night Edward, thank you. That band was awesome." I open the door, still not looking at him.

"Bella." God damn it. I slowly I turn and look at Edward. "Thanks for coming with me tonight." He seems so sincere, why wouldn't I go with him?

"No problems at all. Have a great weekend." I look into his eyes and smile. He really is just the most beautiful man.

"You too, Bella." I stand and watch as he walks back to his car and drives up the street. Movement across the street catches my eye and I notice one of the bedroom curtains is moving. The thought of someone watching me 24/7 gives me the creeps however the alternative is unthinkable. I guess it is just something that I have to live with.

* * *

**AN: Please, please, please review.**

**Thanks for reading! It is greatly appreciated.**

**If by chance I don't get to finish the next chapter in time. I wish everyone a very merry and safe Christmas.**

**Much, much, much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	8. Ch 8 Past

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's Chrissy here tomorrow for Teri and I – the rest of you have to wait a little longer!**

**I have to keep this short and sweet it is my last day at work (yep working xmas eve sucks big time) and I have a lot to do if I am going to finish at lunch.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading / adding.**

**Teri – as always you are too good to me! Lets pray for some good weather tomorrow – it looks promising at the moment but this is Melbourne!  
****Amber – thank you, I am hoping to get a few chapters done next week while I'm on holidays  
****Lauren – 2 more chapters and you will have your answers – promise promise promise**

**As always a massive, massive thanks to Jess who has asked Santa for world domination for xmas – shot gun being your right hand man (woman just doesn't sound as ominous) **

**This chapter is a little darker than the others – not too dark it is xmas! **

**Disclaimer – Don't own twilight, but if Santa could pop Jackson or Kellan in my stocking that would be super.**

* * *

**Ch 8 – Past**

**Past**

_**–adjective **_

gone by or elapsed in time: It was a bad time, but it's all past now.  
of, having existed in, or having occurred during a time previous to the present;  
by gone: the past glories of the Incas.

_**–noun **_

the time gone by: He could remember events far back in the past.  
the history of a person, nation, etc.: our country's glorious past.  
what has existed or has happened at some earlier time: Try to forget the past, now that your troubles are over.  
an earlier period of a person's life, career, etc., that is thought to be of a shameful or embarrassing nature: When he left prison, he put his past behind him.

"OK, listen up!" Edward commands standing on the step of the bus. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you're all excited to get this camp started so I won't speak for long. Can you all please grab a partner to sit on the bus with, then line up here at the door? Make sure on your way in you grab a booklet from Ms. Swan and a pen. Everyone one will need one. Ok, all aboard."

Edward had asked me to be his bus partner which I thought was cute, naturally I said yes, I mean we are the only teachers on this camp. We had taken the back seat next to the toilet, that way we could watch over the entire bus. I handed out the booklets one by one as the kids got on board. This camp is about personal development, we are going to a place out in the middle of the forest and while there will be the normal canoeing, bushwalking etc. it is really all about building self-esteem and breaking down the barriers that have divided the kids.

Once the kids are all settled and Laurent gets the bus moving, Edward moves to the front of the bus.

"By now most of you have looked through the work book and will be wondering why there are 25 pages with 5 questions on each. There are 26 of you sitting on this bus. It is about a 5 hour ride to the camp. Over the next 5 hours you will be getting to know your fellow students. All those sitting on the window will stay where they are those on the outside will move clockwise around the bus. You will have 10 minutes to ask each other the questions on the sheet and answer them. This will be graded – those that can get the most detailed information will be rewarded, those that skip questions or people will be reprimanded. Your first 10 minutes starts now!"

The bus booms alive with sound of the students laughing, talking and some complaining. Edward makes his way back down the bus to me, I watch him as he stops to answer a few questions here and there. He flops into the seat beside me, our shoulders touching. He grabs one of the booklets and a pen and turns to me.

"What is the most embarrassing CD/album that you own?" I begin laughing until it becomes all too apparent that he is not joking.

"Umm…ok, let me think for a second. Spiceworld by the Spice Girls." I admit.

"Seriously?" Edward asks laughing.

"What? The ruled my early high school years. What about you?"

"Dolly Parton, the best of." He admits pretending to read the next question.

"Nah, I'll give you that. Jolene is epic." He looks up from the page, a big smile spreading across his face.

"Next, if you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation and take 3 people where would it be and who with?"

"I would backpack the entire of South East Asia for a year with Jake, Leah and you."

"You would seriously take us? You don't even know us that well." I understand why he is shocked; I mean of all the people in my life, I chose to take some that I have known for 3 weeks.

"Yep, you and Jake are my favourite people in the world and I would have to take Leah to be fair." Edward stares at me for a moment, unblinking. "You?"

"Scotland, well actually Ireland too. I have always wanted to go there, see the castles and the tiny towns with more pubs than people. And I would take you, for the same reason that you said." I am certain that every single person on this bus, and perhaps even those in the vehicles around us, can feel the sexual tension pulsating between Edward and I.

"What did you dream about last night?" I have officially gone into cardiac arrest. I made these booklets; I should have known that question was in there. My face flares bright red, there is no way in hell I am going to tell him what I dreamt about last night.

"Nothing." I lie; he smirks, my face clearly giving me away. "What did you dream about?"

"Nothing." Touché, Edward Cullen, touché. "SWITCH!" Edward yells down the bus. We watch to make sure all the kids are swapping properly. Edward flips the page and picks one of the next questions.

"If you could have a super power, what would it be?"

"Telekinesis. You?"

"Time travel." His answer shocks me, I would have put money on invisibility or flying, he seems to like escaping and hiding, but then going back in time would be the ultimate escape wouldn't it. "I'll just go check on the kids." Edward stands and walks slowly down the aisle listening to the pairs. Why would he want time travel? He's so perplexing.

I pick up the booklet and search through the questions, by the time he returns I have an entire list that I want to ask him.

"Would you rather have 100 million dollars or true love?" I ask the second his bum hits the seat.

"Love, any day of the week. You?"

"Love." I have already had the alternative.

"What is your favourite thing to do on a Sunday afternoon?" I ask.

"Sit at Jake's shop with a cup of coffee, talking to him. It's particularly exceptional when Emmett and Jasper both come. You?"

"I don't know yours sounds pretty perfect but in the past, I have loved putting my album of the week on and baking."

"You bake?"

"I used to."

"Name one thing you miss about being a child?" I continue

"The innocence. You?"

"The simplicity. When you were sad, you cried. When you were happy you smiled. When you were hungry someone feed you, dirty, they washed you. People weren't fake; they picked their nose, stropped when they didn't get their own way, yelled at you when you made them angry. Perfection."

"SWITCH!" Edward yells again.

We carry on like this until we have reached the rest stop, everyone hops off the bus leaving Laurent and I.

"How you feeling, Ma'am?" He asks politely, his eyes constantly scanning.

"Fine, how are you?" I notice that he seems far more jumpy than usual, which isn't very reassuring.

"Perfect Ma'am, just perfect." Liar!

"Laurent, what is going on?"

"Nothing at all Ma'am."

"Laurent, I am not an idiot." Laurent eyes stop scanning and he looks at me briefly before returning his attention to outside the bus.

"Last night we received some information Ma'am."

"Information?"

"Ma'am, you know that is classified."

"Bella?" Edward's voice from outside the door interrupts us. "Did you want something to eat or drink? Laurent, what about you?" Edward's cheery face appears at the door.

"We are coming now, thanks Edward." I smile, as I step from the bus Edward offers me his hand, I take, not only because I want to feel his touch but also because I have an issue with tripping and falling. As both feet hit the ground I know that I should let go of his hand but I can't, and don't want to. We walk a few steps hand in hand until Laurent clears his throat behind us. We both let go.

After a 15 minute rest stop it is back on the bus and on with the questions.

"I think Laurent likes you." Well, that certainly isn't in the booklet.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." I joke wanting to change the subject.

"He is always watching you Bella. Every step you take. It is like he is fiercely protective of you, it's really strange. After that morning at your place, I see him everywhere." Crap, crap, I am going to have to speak to Laurent about this.

"No offence Edward, but Forks is a really small town and Laurent does kinda stand out, so maybe he's just more noticeable than everyone else. He has been nothing but nice to me, perhaps he just feels protective of me because I am on my own." Please, please buy it.

"Yeah, you might be right. Maybe I'm just a little jealous." I look down at the booklet in my hand and try to find another question.

"What is your middle name?" I ask.

"Anthony. You?"

"Marie." As I say the name a strange feeling runs down the back of my spine and I realise that I would care if I never hear that name again.

"If you were a crayon what colour would you be?" I continue.

"Mmm, maybe grey."

"Are you kidding me?" I blurt.

"You disagree?" He asks bemused.

"Yes, Edward if there is one colour you are not, it is grey. I would say that you are green."

"Why green?"

"Various reasons but namely your eyes."

"Fair enough, what colour are you then?"

"Now, I would be grey or that horrible baby poo colour that never gets used." Edward bursts into laughter which causes the few rows in front of us to turn and look at us.

"Bella, you are not grey, you would be Turquoise or something equally as beautiful." The snickering from the students in front of us makes me blush even more. "SWITCH!"

Another hour and we had completed all the questions, the students of course were still going, we had to keep checking that they were doing it properly, some of the "cool" kids deciding that they didn't really feel that they had to speak to the "uncool" kids, so Edward had to put a stop to that.

The rest of the bus ride was fairly uneventful, the kids were assigned cabins in the order that their birthday's appeared during the year. This caused quite a stir, a couple of girls even cried. We finally got everyone settled after catching a few people trying to switch rooms. Edward and Laurent were sharing a room where as I had one to myself.

After lunch and being introduced to the camp staff, the kids got free time to explore the camp and the grounds. I took one group to the flying fox, Edward took another to the trampolines and Laurent stayed back at the camp with those that wanted to rest.

'Miss, are you and Mr. Cullen a couple?" One of the girls asked me in front of the group as we walk to the flying fox.

"No, we are just friends." The group snickers.

"Friends with benefits, Miss?" One of the boys yells from the back of the group, I could yell and scream and carry on but that's what they want me to do. They are 16 years old, they are on this camp to learn responsibility and help them transition into being adults, so I will treat them that way.

"Nope, no benefits." I say calmly as if I am talking about sugar in my coffee and not my sex life.

"Why not?" Another boy asks. Why not, indeed.

"Not sure, it's not like that between Edward and I, we really are just friends." God, I am getting good at this lying thing.

"So it's your choice then?" A girl asks.

"My choice of what?" I ask

"That you have no benefits." She clarifies.

"How do you figure that?"

"Miss, we have been at this school for 4 years now and Mr. Cullen hasn't spoken to a single chick the entire time, and trust me, the chicks are trying."

"Especially that Jessica chick in the office." Another interrupts.

"Yeah, she's a schlapper, anyway as I was saying, he not only speaks to you, he constantly stares at you, waits for you at your car, laughs at your jokes."

"Calls you turquoise!" Another yells.

"Jesus, you kids don't miss a thing do you?" I laugh, amazed at just how perceptive they are considering they are so conceited.

"Not a thing, Miss."

"Ok, as much as I enjoy discussing my personal life with you, it's time to listen to the instructor." I say relieved as we approach the camp staff member.

* * *

"How was the flying fox?" Edward asks me as the kids and I re-enter the rec hall.

"Interesting, they asked me if you and I are friends with benefits." Edward bursts out laughing. "It's so not funny; I thought I was going to die."

"Come on Bella, it is hysterical." He continues laughing and shaking his head as we go and grab our dinner.

After dinner we play a game of 4040, the sun has set so this should prove interesting; Edward and I stand at opposite ends of the playing field so that the kids know how far they can go. Edward then volunteers to go first to avoid any arguments, I decided to sit this one out and watch. Watching Edward dart around and race the kids is quite the spectacle, he is so graceful.

I am convinced to participate in the second game, although my lack of co-ordination, the darkness and the unfamiliar surroundings may prove to be disastrous. Nevertheless I proceed into the dark bush; I can hear kids all around me giggling and running to find their hiding place. I find a tree that is protected by the toilet block and decided that is as good a place as any. I listen as kid after kid gets caught on their run back to base. I decide to start my move and edge across to the tree beside me.

I see the boy that is _it _moving to the opposite side of the camp, I decide to make a break for it, I leave the cover of my tree and head over to the toilet block; however I never reach the building because I run straight into something and begin falling forward to the ground. I land but not on the ground, someone is beneath me. I open my eyes to find that I am looking right into Edward's, our noses touching, and our lips millimetres from each others.

"Jesus, you ok?" Edward asks, his breath washing over my face.

"Uh huh." I respond eloquently. Edwards's hands move and hold my face, nothing but millimetres and hesitation between us. I really,_ really_ want to kiss him, more than I have ever wanted anything, but there is something in the back of my mind preventing me. I know exactly what that something is and I have never hated it so much in my entire life and that is saying something because I have really hated it at times.

"You did fucking not!" We hear one of the boys yell from over at the base. Edward and I both jump up and run over to the game.

"Ey! Enough of that!" Edward scolds. "What is going on here?" He asks looking at the two boys who're obviously the ones fighting.

"I caught him!" One says definitely.

"Did fucking not!" The other screams back.

"Alec, come on man, enough of the swearing. It is irrelevant who did and didn't get caught because the game is over. Everyone to your rooms! You have 25 minutes to be in bed." Edward yells out across the blackened landscape. Like ants the kids emerge grumbling and complaining, for a group 16 year olds they are acting like 4 year olds.

An hour later, we had all the kids in their correct rooms, in total we caught 3 boys in the girls' rooms, 2 girls in the boys' room and 5 kids smoking behind the toilet block. Edward seems to think that this quantifies as a pretty good outcome. Edward and I take up post in a couch at the end of the hall, this way we can see all the rooms.

There is a nervous energy surrounding us and I can't decide whether it is because I want him to try and kiss me or not. We sit in an awkward silence for a few moments listening to the giggling coming from the rooms.

"Would you rather lose your hearing or sight?" Edward asks suddenly. I turn in my seat and put my back against the arm rest so that I can look at him, tucking my knees into my chest.

"Sight, I couldn't live without music." I say after great deliberation. "What about you?"

"Sight, my career and my passion are music, I don't know if I could do anything else."

"You could give modelling a shot." I joke; Edward just shakes his head at me.

We continue chatting for about an hour before I start to get really cold, the rooms are quiet now and Edward does a quick walk by. We are deep in a great conversation and there is something that I have been dying to ask to I invite him into my room. There is no couch so we have to sit on the bed.

After 10 minutes I am still freezing so I get under the blankets and lay on my side looking up at Edward, ok time to ask the question that has been playing on my mind all day.

"Bella, why are you really here?" Edward beats me to the punch, I would give anything to be able to come clean to him right now.

"Edward, I really want to tell you but I really can't. Please don't think that this is a cop out because I would give anything to be able to tell you. But I…I just can't." Edward leans into me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bella, you tell me when you're ready." He whispers and then lies beside on the bed, above the covers. I honestly think that I could know this man for 40 years and never find a single flaw.

"Why would you want time travel?" I ask finally. Edward looks into my eyes for a while, a darkness filling his eyes, not a lustful darkness like in my dreams but a painful darkness, instantly I regret asking the question.

"You know how you said that when you first met me I was different to the way I am now?" I am not sure where he is going with this but I am curious.

"Yep."

"There is a reason for that." He takes a deep breath staring into my eyes.

"Edward, you don't have to tell me anything."

"No it's not that, I want to tell you, it's just…painful that's all. Back in high school I had a girlfriend Gianna, we were completely in love and planned a life after school together. Before college started Gianna fell pregnant. It wasn't planned but we were both ecstatic about it, I used some of my trust money to buy a house for us. Gianna's pregnancy was incident free, she didn't get sick or tired or sore, it was perfect. She went into labour 2 weeks early and there were huge complications." He pauses and takes a breath, looking up at the ceiling.

"The doctor told us that if Gianna tried to give birth she would die, he explained what was wrong at the time but now I can't remember anything he said. Gianna refused to listen and said that she and the baby would both be fine. I let her have her way." The guilt and remorse in his voice breaks my heart. "They both passed away." He whispers, his voice and soul completely shattered. A solitary tear falls from his eye; instinctively I reach out and wipe it away with my thumb.

"Edward, I am so terribly sorry." I whisper my hand still cupping his cheek.

"I don't want you to be sorry. For years Bella I was drowning in my own guilt and remorse. I was barely living life, practically a zombie. Then you show up and for the first time in years I feel alive. Initially I didn't like that fact that you were making me feel better because I was scared that I would forget about them, but I still couldn't stay away from you."

"I chose time travel because I want to go back in time and I want to fix everything. But then at the same time I wonder if my life didn't take this path, I wouldn't have moved to Forks with my Uncle and his family, I wouldn't have met Jake and Jasper and everyone else and I wouldn't have met you. So now I don't know."

"Perhaps you could travel back to the start of high school and have come to my school; things would be so much easier." I say the words without actually thinking and now it is too late to take them back. I stifle a yawn which makes Edward laugh and get up off the bed.

"Good night Bella" He says as he leans forward and places a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Edward."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading**

**Please review and let me know what you think – even if like Lauren you want to threaten my life hahaha.**

**Have a very safe and happy Xmas – I hope that you get everything that you want! However if what you want involves Jackson or Kellan than apologies in advance because they will be chillin at my place**

**Much, much love to you and your loved ones.**

**Court**

**xox**


	9. Ch 9 Expose

**AN: I hope everyone had a great Chrissy and New Years. It was like 100degrees (40) here on New Years for Teri and I – which might sound lovely to you guys currently in minus weather but let me assure you it is horrible. You try and make your self look all lovely with make up and your hair did and then you just sweat it all off and everyone looks all wet and sticky and flustered. **

**Anyway that's enough ranting from me. I will have to apologise for being sooooooooo slack but to make up for it I am going to give you two chapters and Lauren let me assure you it is what you have been waiting for haha.**

**Anyway that is enough blah blah from me, I have chapters to post!**

**A huge, gigantic, massive, epic thank you and I love you and you rock my world to Jess! Now I have Michael Jackson in my head – you rock my world you know you did! I heart you**

**I own nothing SM owns the universe. Oh PS – totally watching a show called Generation Kill just because Kellan Lutz and Eric (True Blood) are in it…and I am loving it sick.**

* * *

**Ch 9 – Expose**

**Expose**

_**verb**_

to lay open to danger, attack, harm, etc.: _to expose soldiers to gunfire; to expose one's character to attack.  
_to lay open to something specified: _to expose oneself to the influence of bad companions.  
_to make known, disclose, or reveal (intentions, secrets, etc.).  
to reveal or unmask (a crime, fraud, impostor, etc.): _to expose a swindler. _

This camp has been one of the best experiences of my life; I can now understand why Edward loves them so much. The change in the group of kids that started this camp to those that are leaving is remarkable; I just pray that it lasts. On the bus back people had to sit next to one of their _new_ friends. Everyone chose someone without fuss or complaint or cheating. It truly has been a marvellous experience one that I will never forget.

I also learnt a lot about myself this week, I learnt what I want from life, what I want in the immediate future, now I just have to wait to put the plans in motion.

"Do you wanna go grab some dinner?" Edward asks as the last of the kids are picked up by their parents.

"I am actually pretty tired I wouldn't mind just grabbing some take out, you're more than welcome to join if you like." I offer. I can see Laurent out of the corner of my eye getting into his car; Laurent is a professional at stalling. He makes it look like he is getting in his car and leaving but then he will receive a phone call, or an email and have to sit to answer it, then coincidentally he is finished just as I drive or walk by. Edward thinking that Laurent has the hots for me is better than him knowing or suspecting the truth.

"Sounds perfect, I'll grab the pizza on the way over." I wave goodbye to Edward and then walk over to my car, I notice that Laurent's window on the driver's side is open so I pop my head in assuming that he wants to speak with me.

"Ma'am, can you do me a favour and lay low for a while?" Laurent asks, his eyes scanning the car park and empty school buildings.

"What! Am I in danger?" My eyes now follow Laurent's and I search the immediate area, I am not sure what I am expecting to find.

"Just relax Ma'am. There is not an immediate threat, however I will need to do a sweep of your car and home, I just need to wait for Mr. Cullen to leave. So please laugh or something so that it looks like we are having a normal conversation." I do as Laurent asks and really hope that Edward can't see my face because it is terrified.

As soon as Edward's car leaves the parking lot, Laurent is inside my car, check for god knows what, I would assume bombs or maybe that my breaks haven't been tampered with.

"I can't find anything but perhaps it would be best that you ride home with me, until I can send someone out to have a proper look at the car." I jump into Laurent's car and we speed home, he needs to search the house before Edward arrives with the Pizza. It will be hard enough explaining why Laurent drove me home let alone why he is in my bedroom going through my drawers.

Laurent makes me wait in the car while he runs quickly into his house, I am assuming to speak to his partner. As I sit waiting for Laurent I start having a closer look at what I thought was a very quiet, very peaceful street. In between Sam and Emily's place and mine is a big maple tree, it is huge, and its braches touch the roof of my place, perfect for someone to be able to climb onto my roof. Behind my house is dense forest, anything or anyone could be lurking in there. I assume that Laurent and his partner would have the back of my house monitored as well as the front.

The more I look the more frightened I become, this street isn't quiet and peaceful, it is dark and menacing.

A tap at the window makes me scream, I turn to find Laurent.

"Ma'am everything seems in order, if you have any issues flick your porch light on and off and I will be over immediately." If I wasn't so terrified I would have laughed at the horror movie symbolism. Laurent walks me to my front door. "Remember if you need anything I am just across the road. Also if you could just let me know your movements this weekend. I'll be over tomorrow morning." He smiles and waits for me to be fully inside before taking off across the street.

Suddenly this house doesn't seem so safe, it seems disturbed. Perhaps I am just picking up on the fact that Laurent was just in here. I go into the kitchen and begin preparing the plates and glasses for dinner, trying to take my mind off the eerie silence of the house. I hear a car pull into my driveway, I move to the front door and breathe a sigh of relief as I see Edward getting out of his car with a couple of pizzas.

Laurent couldn't be right, Edward couldn't be …what did Laurent call it…commissioned, could he? No, surely not, he has had many an opportunity; we have been on our own a lot. Nope, it couldn't be Edward. It would be just my luck that I am living a tacky b-grade movie in which a hit man falls in love with his mark but in the end has to kill her for fear of his bosses killing his family members.

We both settle into the couch with the pizzas and a terrible movie, we eat in complete silence. I feel far more comfortable with Edward here, safer, more secure, which puts my suspicions about Edward's intentions as rest. Surely my intuition is perceptive enough to pick up whether or not Edward is dangerous. A noise outside on the road makes me jump.

"Bella, are you ok? You seem very on edge and I noticed that your car isn't here." Edward says looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say my voice slightly shaky. "My car wouldn't start so Laurent gave me a ride home; apparently he knows a thing or two about cars so he is going to have a look at it tomorrow." The lie sounds so convincing off my lips, yet the more I get to know Edward the more it is really hurting me to lie to him so much.

"Oh ok, I have a spare car that you can borrow if you need it." He kindly offers as he stands taking my plate and glass into the kitchen. Edward sits back down handing me another glass of wine.

4 glasses of wine later and I am drunk, Edward is mid way through a story about a kid on camp that got stuck out in the middle of the lake.

"So, he is sitting in his canoe, right out in the very middle and he is screaming and screaming. This kid is the captain of the god damn football team and he is screaming and carrying on, his oar floating further and further away…"

"Why is this so easy for us?" I interrupt, my mouth moving faster than brain, I hide my face in my hands and internally berate myself for being so stupid.

"What do you mean?" Thank god.

"Never mind."

"No way, what do you mean Bella?" He twists in his seat to look at me, there is no escaping now.

"Sitting here with you, talking with you, it's just easy. I don't need to pretend anything, I can just be myself." As soon as the words come from my mouth, I hate myself. What a hypocrite! Everything I say is a fucking lie!

Edward doesn't say anything instead he just looks at me, there is a slight hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Bella, I know you don't want to tell me anything about why you are here but I sense that you were extremely unhappy back in Arizona. I could see it in your eyes when you first got here. Are you happy now?"

"Happier than I can remember being." I know that I would be a whole lot happier if I could be with Edward the way I want to, but that is just going to have to wait.

"How long are you planning on staying in Forks?" He asks catching me off guard.

"Pardon?"

"I get the feeling that you aren't planning on staying here, I mean you have no personal items anywhere, for someone who loves cooking you have nothing in your kitchen and I don't know…I guess it is just a feeling that I get, that you aren't settled or something."

"I am not sure how long I intend being here, but I fall more in love with it with every passing day." And that I can honestly say is the truth.

"Well it's getting late, I guess I had better head home." Edward says standing.

"Umm, Edward, can I ask a huge favour? Would you mind staying with me tonight? I am a little on edge and don't want to be alone."

"Of course, just let me get my things from the car." I watch through the window as Edward gets his bag, I know that this is leading him on but selfishly I don't want to be alone. We both get ready for bed. Edward opens the door to the spare room.

"I haven't set the spare room up yet, you can stay in my bed if you want." I say sheepishly. Edward nods and follows me to my room. I watch in the mirror as he removes his track pants, grey Calvin Kline briefs, _lovely_. He leaves his white t-shirt on; packing his clothes away neatly he turns and waits for me. I climb into my side of the bed and roll onto my side watching as Edward pulls the cover back, a flush spreads across my cheeks.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay in Forks." He whispers with an intensity that makes my breath catch in my throat.

"Edward, I…" I am stopped mid sentence by his lips pressing onto mine; the enormity of this moment in all my dreams is incomparable to the actual moment. A tear falls from my closed eye, the tear not only representing the adulterous act I have just committed but more the realisation that this is what I have been looking for my entire life. I belong here in this crooked house, in this strange small rainy town, in this bed, with Edward Cullen.

Edward breaks the kiss and takes my face between his hands.

"Oh god, Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't, please don't cry." He pulls me into his chest, holding me.

"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now." I admit into his chest. He rolls onto his back but still holds me to his chest. I wrap my arm around his torso, pressing my body into his side.

"Then why are you crying?" He asks gently, brushing my hair down my back.

"Because I want so much more with you, but I can't, not just yet, and I _hate_ that I can't explain why to you. I am so sorry Edward, I should never have put you in this position, and it is so cruel of me." I begin crying again, crying because I know that once he knows the truth he isn't going to want me anymore, not that I can blame him.

"I put myself in this position, you were upfront from the start Bella. You told me that you were unavailable but I couldn't stay away from you. You don't have anything to be sorry for, I knew what I was doing."

"Why couldn't I have met you 10 years ago?" I ask rhetorically.

"I don't think you would have liked me 10 years ago, I was a bit nerdy in high school."

"Edward, you're a music teacher, you're still nerdy." I laugh at my own joke, when I don't hear Edward laughing; I worry that I might have upset him and look up at him to find him gazing at me with a look that is unfamiliar to me.

"I will wait for you." Those 5 words alter my entire universe.

* * *

The sun coming through the window wakes me, as my eyes adjust I realise that I am in bed alone. Please, please, please don't tell me that last night was a dream. I bolt up right in bed and it is then that I see Edward's bag sitting beside the bed where he left it last night. I fall back against the pillow with a huge smile on my face.

I am completely in love!

"What are you grinning at?" Edward asks as he enters the room carrying a glass of juice and what smells like toast.

"You." I admit honestly.

"What have I done?" He smiles crookedly, walking towards me, the sun shining on his hair highlights the bronze in it, he's so flawless that he actually looks fake. I knew a lot of people in New York who were like that, only their's was a result of cosmetic enhancements and not a good gene pool.

"You're here." Edward laughs and hands me the juice and a plate.

"I had intended to make you breakfast in bed but your kitchen is shamefully unequipped to do so, so toast with jam will have to suffice."

"It will more than suffice. Thank you."

"Oh, Laurent stopped by earlier, said that he was going to go check your car out now." There is a suspicious tone in his voice. "I don't care what you say; he definitely has a crush on you."

"Crush? What are we 14?" I laugh. We idly chat while I finish my breakfast in bed.

"I'm going to have a shower. Do you have anywhere to be today or can you hang around?"

"I have absolutely nowhere to be."

* * *

Edward and I spent the entire weekend together, watching terrible movies and talking and laughing and just being together. He didn't try to kiss me again, last night in bed we just held each other and it was so much more intimate than kissing or having sex.

Laurent returned my car yesterday afternoon, he told me that it was fixed but didn't hide his displeasure at finding Edward in my house…again, which only increased Edward's suspicions of Laurent's feelings for me. I am really not enjoying this little faux triangle that is occurring.

Edward is downstairs making me breakfast again while I shower. I can't remove the goofy grin from my face; I am so incredibly happy right now. As I walk down the stairs I can hear another voice talking to Edward. I round the corner into the living room to find Alice sitting on my couch.

"Hi Alice." I say, her head snapping toward me at a million miles an hour.

"Good Morning Bella. I hope you don't mind that I just popped over; I was actually hoping that we could spend the afternoon together. Edward has been hogging you all to himself. He has put up a fight for you but I told him that he will see you again at work tomorrow." Her voice is sugary sweet but when she looks at me there is something in her eyes that indicates differently.

"Of course, that's fine." I smile sweetly back at her. Edward smiles brightly at me, as he goes up stairs to get his bag. Alice and I wait somewhat awkwardly for him to return. He walks to her and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Please don't scare her." He teases; at least I hope he is teasing. He then walks over to me and gives me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. We watch as he drives off, the room becoming more and more uncomfortable in direct correlation with his distance from the house.

"Would you like something to drink Alice?" I ask breaking the silence.

"A coffee would be great." I leave her in the living room and walk into the kitchen flicking the kettle on.

"How do you have it Alice?" I yell through the rooms.

"White with one thanks, Marie." The name chills me to the bone and I drop the mug onto the floor, the porcelain shattering into a million pieces. My breathing accelerates, is _she_ here to kill me? Surely not, she is tiny and so high pitched. I swing around knocking the other mug to the ground to find her standing in the door way.

"Please don't kill me." I beg pathetically, my hand searching the bench top for something to protect myself with and only finding a tea spoon.

"Kill you?" Alice asks genuinely surprised. "Why on earth would I kill you?" She asks laughing.

"Isn't that why you're here?" My breathing's slowing slightly, my fingers releasing the unhelpful spoon.

"No, I am here to find out why you are lying about who you are, however judging by your reaction just then I think I know. Please relax, I am not going to hurt you, I just want to talk with you." I bet this what she says right before she strangles the life from her victims. However as I look at her, I don't feel any terror or apprehension, so I do as she asks and follow her back into the living room, albeit keeping a bit of distance between us.

"How do you know?" I ask as I sit in the arm chair facing her. She giggles a little and sits forward excitedly.

"Well, remember how I said that you were familiar to me, it was driving me crazy, I knew I knew you from somewhere. The name of course threw me. The other day after the dinner I had a vision of you wearing a Vera Wang and that's when I figured it out. I studied your wedding when I did my wedding planning course."

"You studied my wedding?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Bella or Marie, are you kidding me, your wedding was Jacki O-esk. The dress, the flowers, the venue… incredible, so, so beautiful." It was a beautiful wedding, everything was perfect, everything went to plan, but I guess when you spend that much money you would want it to be. Are you still in contact with Angela Webber?" Alice continues.

"Ang, yes I was, she was one of my closest friends in New York."

"Do you think that you could introduce me to her? She is a living legend in my industry. I mean look at what she did with your wedding." Alice gushes like a small child.

"Umm…I don't know."

"Oh crap, what am I thinking, you're in witness protection you can't just call her and say hi Ang fancy a trip to Forks." Alice says nonchalantly.

"How do you know I am in witness protection?"

"Seriously? Ok, you changed your name, a strange new military guy moves into town the same day you do and just happens to live opposite you and I googled you and according to the papers you have been admitted into rehab, which is strange for someone who advocates anti-drug programs. Icing on the cake, that school that you said you worked at doesn't exist." As I listen to Alice I realise that I had underestimated these small town people, apparently they have Google too.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Of course not, you're in hiding Bella; the last thing I am going to do is broadcast your whereabouts, which brings me to why I am really here. Edward."

"Edward?" I ask playing dumb.

"Please, he is completely in love with you, which of course is where my concern is. Although he is my cousin, I love him like a brother and I will not sit around and let you play with him. You cannot just use him while you are slumming it and then dump him when you go back to you life of luxury and prestige in New York. I will not allow it and so help me god I will destroy you if you destroy him." The fierceness in her eyes ensures me that she isn't joking.

"Alice I…"

"No Bella, I have said my peace and will not mention it again, it is now up to you to do the right thing." With that she stands and walks straight out the front door and into her car.

How can someone so small and so sweet leave me feeling like she just ripped my entire life apart? She is right. What do I think I am doing? I'm married. A sickness rises in my throat and I just make it to the toilet.

I lay on the bathroom floor, the cold harsh truth of the situation weighing heavily on me. How can I do this to him? After everything he has done for me and given me, how can I cheat on him? But more importantly how can I do this to Edward, the man that I am falling in love with.

There is only one person that can help me now, I grab my car keys and run to my car

* * *

**AN: OMG! Hahahah more details to come.**

**Please review let me know what you think good or bad. Also how were all your holiday breaks? **

**Love you long time**

**xoxox**


	10. Ch 10 Hunt

**AN: Ok as promised next chapter is up!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding! **

**As always Jess you are incredibly awesome!**

**That's enough from me – short and sweet **

**SM owns everything**

* * *

**Ch 10**** – Hunt **

_**Verb **_

to chase or search for (game or other wild animals) for the purpose of catching or killing.  
to pursue with force, hostility, etc., in order to capture (often fol. by _down _): _They hunted him down and hanged him.  
_to search for; seek; endeavor to obtain or find (often fol. by _up _or _out _): _to hunt up the most promising candidates for the position. _

"Hello, little lady. Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asks as I burst into his store.

"Do you have time to talk to me?" I ask frantically, throwing myself into one of the chairs. Jake rushes from behind the counter and sits on the seat opposite me, leaning forward on his haunches, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Of course I do. Is everything ok?"

"No. I have made a big, big mistake. I am a liar and now I am going to hurt everyone I care about and he is going to hate me…"

"Whoa, whoa, take a breath, Bella. Just relax, let me get you some water." Jake returns handing me a bottle of water, I nearly finish the whole thing in one go and instantly regret is as swallowing is extremely painful. I take a few deep breathes. "Ok, start from the start." He instructs.

"If I tell you everything you have to swear to not tell a soul, not even Leah."

"Bella, you can trust me. I know I like to gossip but I will keep any secret you ask me to." I knew that without having to ask, I feel like I can trust Jacob with my life and I am about to do that very thing.

"My name is Isabella Marie Crowley. I am from the Upper East Side, New York. I am married to Congressman Tyler Crowley and I go by the name Marie Crowley. Without sounding conceited we are very well known, Tyler is young and attractive and is being touted as the next JFK, we socialise with the rich and famous. Our life consists of parties, premieres and private jets. After leaving a gallery opening alone, I was walking back to our apartment, I thought I would take a short cut through one of the back alley's that went to our building."

"As I entered the alley I could hear an argument happening at the opposite end to where I was. This is a relatively common occurrence so I didn't think much of it; I just kept my head down and kept walking. The argument ceased and I then heard one man begging for his life, I looked up to see that man be executed but another. Immediately I turned and ran from the alley, 2 men gave chase, luckily as I ran back onto the street I ran straight into a police officer. I quickly told him what I had seen and he put me in the car with his partner and then went up the lane way to investigate."

"Just as he turned the corner we heard the gunshots. The officer in the car with me, immediately took off up the street, calling for backup on the radio. I went straight to the station to give evidence. The police held me at the station for a few hours during which Tyler came to see me. We were told that I had witnessed a hit sanctioned by the Volturi family. I had just witnessed the execution of a police informer and unfortunately the police officer that helped me had died at the scene. It was what the police had been waiting for, for years now, I was their way of putting the crime family away for a long, long time. I was taken in the middle of the night by heavy police escort to my place to pack and then 12 hours later I arrived here in Forks."

"Tyler was frustrated with me, annoyed that I had disrupted his plans. He was even more furious when we had to tell people that I had gone into rehab. Naturally he spun it to make him look like the perfect understanding husband; he even visits a facility in Connecticut pretending to come see me." The sound of the door opening stops my story. Jake stands and moves toward the door.

"Good Afternoon." Jake greets the interrupting customer.

"Good afternoon. I am wondering if you may be able to help me?" The stranger behind me asks. "I am looking for a friend of mine, Marie Crowley, do you know if she is still in town?" A sickening chill runs from the top of my head straight down my spine, when the voice isn't that of someone that I recognise, it is most certainly not Tyler's. _Please play it cool Jake, please, please._ I silently open the book in front of me and hang my head using my hair as a curtain to hide myself. My entire body stiffens with fear, my death standing but 2 feet behind me.

"Sorry, that name doesn't ring any bells. This is a pretty small town, if someone new moves in generally everyone knows about it. Are you sure that she is in Forks?" I will forever be in debt to Jacob Black, and if I wasn't so terrified his use of a pun would have made me laugh.

"She kinda took off without much notice; we are all very worried about her, last I heard she was in this general area." The stranger continues.

"I would suggest Port Angeles, it is 40 minutes down the highway, it is a much bigger city you might have better luck there."

"Excuse me Miss? Miss?" Fuck! He is talking to me; I can feel him moving around to my left to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, she can't hear you, she's deaf!" Jake says quickly.

"My apologies. Please take my card, if she does happen to show up please call me, we are so worried about her." The stranger says turning his attention back to Jake.

"Certainty. All the best in finding your friend." Jake says sounding just as sincere as the hunter. I listen as the door opens and closes. "Don't move Bella, he is still watching us, just keep reading."

I can hear Jake moving around behind me. My hands are clutching the book so tightly that my knuckles are white. It feels like an eternity, I keep waiting for the sound of shattering glass as a bullet comes flying at me. I can hear my heart beating in my ears getting louder and louder, it is deafening, it drowns out the sound of Jake behind me, it is so loud that I doubt I would even here the bullet anymore.

"Bella! Bella!" Jake shakes my shoulder to get my attention. "He is gone, but we need to go. Get up and move casually to the back of the store in case he or someone else is still watching, I will lock up and meet you there." I do as Jake asks; I keep my eyes on the floor, too afraid to look out the window, in case he has come back. Jake meets me at the back door and exits first looking around the car park. He locks up and then walks with me to his car.

We drive in silence, Jake taking dirt roads that I didn't even know existed.

"We need to see Laurent." I state.

"Laurent? I knew it was a strange coincidence that you both moved here at the same time, is he cop or something?"

"Yeah, something. We need to tell him. He is probably following us anyway." Jake stops the car and we both turn to look down the path we have just come, we wait for about 2 minutes and there is no sign of any other car. "We need to go to his place." Jake nods and starts the car again.

Still using the same back roads Jake parks the car on a track out the back of Laurent's house. We get out, looking around and head to the back door. I knock. I know his partner is in there, apparently they just watch my house 24/7, never leaving. No answer. Technically I am not allowed to interact with this other person so I pray that they are still there and are just following orders.

"Bella, give me your keys, I will go check your place, wait here." I hand Jake the keys and he disappears around the side. I press myself against the back door trying to make myself invisible. How the hell did they track me here, that must have been what Laurent was talking about the other day. 3 minutes go by and I begin to fret for Jake, I can't hear any commotion from across the street but 3 minutes is a long time to be gone, excruciatingly long.

I hear the sound of footsteps coming around the side of house and coming fast. I crouch down hoping that the patio furniture will hide me, I hold my breath and wait, and surely I cannot escape death twice in one day.

"Bells." Jakes voice whispers coaxing me from my hiding spot. "Everything seems ok, but I don't really want to go there. Emily and Sam are away for the night, I have a spare key let's go to their place, we can wait for Laurent there." I nod and follow Jake casually across the street; I keep my head down and use my hair as a shield from onlookers.

Once inside Sam's place, Jake double checks that the back door is locked and we sit in the front room looking out across the street.

"I am so sorry to put you in this position Jacob." I apologise, if they catch me with him, they will kill him. "I understand if you want to leave."

"What and leave you unprotected? I don't think so; it's not in my nature."

"You seem pretty good at this evasion stuff Jake."

"I was in the army for 3 years before my mother died."

"I should never have come here. I could end up hurting a lot of people."

"Stop talking like that, you didn't ask for this to happen to you. Do you love Edward?" The question comes from nowhere and knocks the wind out of me.

"Yes, I am falling in love with him." I state honestly.

"But what happens when this is all over?" Jakes protective side is just as admirable as Alice's and I can completely understand it because Edward's past is heart breaking.

"Although my life here has been a complete lie, I feel like I was pretending in New York, here in Forks, as Bella Swan I feel like the real me, I feel like I fit here. I don't think I can go back to my life in New York." I state honestly.

"Then don't."

"It's far more complicated than that Jake. People know who I am, I can't just disappear from the face of the earth. I have to go back, for a while."

"You need to tell him the truth. I love you, you know that but I love him more. I can't let you break him again."

"That's what Alice said."

"Ali knows?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. Alice knows, she worked it out, she recognised me, and apparently she studied my wedding. She promised not to say anything but she also threatened to kill me if I hurt him. I don't see how I can't hurt him, I have lied to him. He is never going to forgive me."

"I guess Edward is the only one that can decide that." A knock at the door interrupts us, Jake peers through the window before opening the door.

"Is Bella here?" Laurent asks in his fake bus driver voice.

"Yep, she is inside." Jake says opening the door wider for Laurent to come in.

"Are you ok Ms. Swan? You car is at the book store, is it broken again?" Laurent asks the fake voice still on.

"He knows everything Laurent." I clarify.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You have jeopardised your cover. We are going to have to change locations." Laurent yells stomping his foot into the ground much like a four year old who has been denied a chocolate bar at the mall.

"No we don't, I trust Jake with my life, and in fact he just saved my life. Had I not told him, I would be dead…or worse."

"They gave me a card." Jake interrupts handing the card to Laurent, I had completely forgotten about that all together.

"Felix, Volturi Corporation. As expected. I followed his vehicle half way to Port Angeles, so you should be safe, I notified the other agent, he is going to pick them up when they roll into town and follow them there. Hopefully we have dodged a bullet here."

"Thanks to Jake"

"Indeed. Well Ma'am, I am going to go back across the street. I think it is safe to stay in your place tonight. I can stay downstairs if you would feel more comfortable."

"Yes, thank you, Laurent."

"I will walk you home Bella." Jake offers.

Jake enters my house first, double checking it before I enter.

"Jacob, I cannot honestly thank you enough for this. I owe you my life." I say taking a seat on the couch.

"Bella, I haven't done anything I wouldn't have done for any of my other friends." He states matter of factly, sitting beside me on the couch and taking my hand in his.

"I have never had a friend like you Jake."

"What incredibly good looking and funny?" He jokes, which makes me laugh and in doing so allows my nerves to calm…somewhat.

"Well other than that, I have never had a friend that actually cares about me and is willing to put themselves out for me."

"Well you haven't really had a friend then have you Bells." There is humour in his voice but the statement is completely true. I haven't ever had a friend like Jake and I haven't ever felt about someone the way I feel about Edward.

"He is going to hate me, Jake. He has trusted me and I have betrayed that, how do you get that back?" I ask, a tear escaping and rolling over my cheekbone.

"I don't know how you get that back to be honest. I guess everyone is different so some people would be able to get over it, others wouldn't."

"Which one is Edward?"

"I don't know. I do know that he is falling in love with you, so I guess it depends on how strongly he feels for you."

"I never intended to hurt him Jake." My voice is pleading and pathetic.

"You can't control who you fall in love with Bella. It is just unfortunate that you met him under these circumstances. Bella, what happens if they don't apprehend this family for like 2 years, how are you going to be able to continue this lie?" I hang my head, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my hand, which I is know is a habit that I have picked up from Edward. He does it whenever the students are frustrating him.

"I hadn't thought of that, I always assumed that this would be over relatively quickly. I couldn't keep doing this to Edward, I would either have to tell him which would be putting his life in danger or I would have to ask to be moved somewhere else. Both outcomes are terrible." The realisation of what I am doing to Edward is beginning to set in, the truth of how badly I am going to hurt him and me.

"I don't envy your situation at all, but my loyalty lies with Edward. I think you need to tell him. I know Mr. Laurent over there won't approve but he deserves to know Bella. Now I am really sorry but I have to go home before Leah starts to think that I am really having an affair with you. She already thinks that I like you too much. Is that ok?"

"Of course Jake, you have done so much for me. Tell Leah I say hi, and that I am sorry for stealing you. Jake I love you and I am so, so sorry that I have put you in this situation." I give Jake a big hug, he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me that you will come back to Forks, if and when the time comes that you aren't in protection anymore. You belong here." Jake kisses me again and stands, walking to the front door.

* * *

**AN: Interested in thoughts opinions etc**

**Love you all long time – any questions just ask!**

**Much love**

**Court  
****xox**


	11. Ch 11 Evade

**AN: Firstly, I just want to apologise profusely for how long this has taken. I have had some major shit going on in my real life at the moment that has prevented me from being able to update.**

**I have actually just purchased a new laptop and will now be able to update at home so these should be far more frequent. Yay! **

**A big thanks to everyone for reading/adding – greatly, greatly appreciated.**

**Teri – My fellow Aussie/Melbournian friend thank you so much for your faithful reviewing! I love you more than I love seeing the Australians beat the English in the cricket…Go Watto! **

**Kris x33 – Thank you OMG! Congrats on the engagement and baby news (yeah totally stalked your profile) also if you want a little hand in uploading your stories I would be more than happy to help you out. P.S that is one of my favourite non stupid face r-patz photos. **

**Jadedghost22 – Thank you! So sorry for making you wait so long that is just cruel!**

**Laurent – Edward and Bella together…what? Hahaha – I love the way you think, it keeps me so entertained. Seriously! I hope your feeling better.**

**Jess – Beta Goddess! Thank you so so so so so so so so so much. I love you long time! Long, long time!**

**Just want to give a big shout out and hug to anyone who is suffering during this time when our beautiful country is half underwater. **

**Disclaimer – Don't own shit and as of a few days ago, I own half as much!**

* * *

**Ch 11 ****– Evade**

to escape from by trickery or cleverness: _to evade one's pursuers.  
_to avoid doing or fulfilling: _to evade an obligation.  
_to avoid answering directly: _to evade a question.  
_to elude; escape: _The solution evaded him. _

I sit in my classroom waiting for the first of my parent / teacher interview to start. Laurent came by early this morning before school and tried to convince me that I shouldn't go to work. The Port Angeles officers lost Felix, my hunter, and Laurent thinks that I should lay low until he is located. I refused due to the fact that I had these interviews this afternoon, had it been any other day I would have complied.

This, of course, left me feeling on edge all day. Jane and her grandfather are up first, she had come up to me after class today saying that her grandfather, Aro, would be attending this evening, she was worried that I wouldn't be ok with it seeing as he isn't actually a parent, I assured her that this was fine.

Jane is such a brilliant student, she could do anything that she put her mind to, I have really high hopes for her future. Not only is she super intelligent but she is also one of my favourites as she is incredibly sweet. I am really looking forward to this interview, giving positive feedback is a billion times better than giving negative.

I hear the door open and I stand to greet Jane and her grandfather, my eyes lock onto Janes and I offer her a bright smile, I can see that she is nervous, she really has no reason to be, I hope my smile indicates that. As my eyes move upwards to her grandfather, my blood runs cold, all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"You must be Ms. Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man says with a very faint lisp, almost like a snake's hiss. "I am Jane's grandfather, Aro Volturi." I stand frozen to the ground, I can't think, or speak and I most certainly cannot escape which is what I need to do. The head of the very crime family that wants to kill me, takes my already outstretched hand in his. A shiver runs up my spine as his cold fingers wrap around my hand. "Now tell me about all the mischief my little treasure has been getting into."

I am so completely unsure whether he knows who I am, I mean would he know all the people that his family are trying to kill? How many people are they tying to kill? Without saying anything I take a seat, it is the only thing my body can think do to. As I sit my terror paraplegia subsides and I realise that I need to get out of here.

"I'm terribly sorry but can you please excuse me, I have left Jane's folder in my office." I stand abruptly and practically run from the room. As I exit the door I starting running, with my back to the room and I wonder whether he would shoot me in the back in front of his granddaughter or whether Jane would even care, perhaps teacher executions are part and parcel of being a member of a crime family.

I make it to the Cleaners room and find Laurent sitting there, flipping through a magazine.

"We have to go, he's here." I say hurriedly and breathlessly as I burst through the door.

"What? Who is here?" Laurent asks standing abruptly and looking through the window behind me.

"Aro Volturi."

"What?"

"He is the grandfather of one of my students." Laurent looks at me disbelievingly and then looks back out at the hallway. He grabs his phone and quickly types something in it, never taking his eyes from the hallway.

"Ok, follow me. My car is just out the back. We will use the rear service entrance." Laurent grabs his keys from the desk and locks the door leading out to the hallway from which I have just come. "Hold onto the back of my jacket and stay right behind me ok, don't let go." I nod and then follow him through a series of narrow hallways that run along the back of the classrooms. There is a thick dense smell that is making me feel nauseas; a damp mouldy stench. We twist and turn in the almost darkness, my lungs are tired and aching, and whatever chemicals are in here are making my eyes sting. It feels like we have been walking for miles when we finally reach a heavy metal door. Laurent cracks the door, the gush of light and fresh air indicated that this is the door to the car park. He stands dead still and quiet, watching.

"My car is about 10 feet slightly to the left of this door. As soon as I open the door I want you to keep your head down and manoeuvre as quickly to the car as you can, however I need it to be as casual as possible, if you run you will draw attention to yourself." I nod, even though the thought of trying to act casual when there are people lurking who want nothing more than to end my life seems outrageous.

Before I am ready, Laurent throws the door open and we begin to walk "casually" to his car, his hand sweeps around his back and hits mine, I had forgotten to let go of his shirt. 10 feet looks like 100 at this stage and with every step forward I feel like I am getting further away, as if I am on some invisible travelator going the opposite direction. A car door slamming shut to my right startles me and my head snaps in that direction, me feet cease moving and I just stare at the mother and daughter who walk towards to the main school building.

"Ma'am!" Laurent prompts from behind me, I turn looking at the car and take the final three steps, fling the door open and jump inside, slamming the door behind me. I barely have the seatbelt on before Lauren takes off. He is on the phone with someone using terms that I have never heard before, he is talking in code but I can pretty much guess the nature of the conversation.

Laurent ends the phone call, just as we pull up to the front of his place.

"Please follow me inside, Ma'am." I nod and get out of the car following Laurent into his home. I don't know what I was expecting to see but it most certainly wasn't what I found. His house looked completely normal, well the living room and kitchen at least. There is a vase on the coffee table with fresh flowers in it; the kitchen table is set, complete with a candelabra in the centre.

Laurent leaves me in the lounge and heads upstairs, as my eyes follow him up the staircase it is then that hear unmistakable sound of a two way radio, the crackling, the electronic voices. My legs propel me up the stairs after Laurent, reaching the top of the stairs I come to the door of the room that faces across the road to my house.

I can hear two voices inside the room talking, one is Laurent's, the other shocks me. It is a female voice. I don't know why I assumed that it would be a male but I just did. I take a step closer to the door, at the same time the door flings open and a woman appears in front of me. She is really tall, would almost be 6 foot, I would actually say that she is 5foot 11. She has long flowing red hair, not carrot red but a beautiful Nicole Kidman circa Moulin Rouge red and her skin is the same flawless porcelain.

That however is where the similarities end, I look up into her face to see a set of hard, cold eyes staring down, disapprovingly at me. Her stare makes me feel uncomfortable so I shift my eyes and look past her into the room. There are numerous television screens all with different views of my house, there are several computer screens all with data on them that may as well be Japanese for all the information that I can ascertain from it. The two-way radio buzzes in the background.

"Bella, this is Victoria." Laurent says introducing us as he steps forward and blocks my view of the room.

"Hi." I say brightly albeit shakily as her eyes are still boring into me.

"We need to get a move on." She says in annoyance. She pushes past me and heads down the stairs, grabs a bag at the base of the stairs and then goes straight out the front door.

"We really do need to move, she is going over to your place to get you some clothes, if you have to use any facilities then I suggest you do it now, Ma'am." Laurent smiles at me before heading down the stairs.

After taking the opportunity to 'use the facilities' I meet Laurent at the front door, he opens the door and I see Victoria sitting in the car looking impatiently up at Laurent and I. Laurent ushers me into the backseat before quickly jumping into the drivers seat and tearing out of the driveway and up to the highway.

"Where are we going?" I ask after 30 minutes of driving in complete silence.

"We can't tell you in case you jeopardise us, _again_." She scoffs nastily at me. I can see why they make her stay hidden in the house, I take her snipe at me as a hint to keep quiet and do so for the remainder of the trip. After 1 hour and 25 minutes we turn off the highway onto a dirt road, 20 minutes up the road and we pull onto a track barely visible and barely wide enough to fit the car down.

The new track winds left and right and left and right, there are numerous forks but Laurent navigates it without hesitation. I dare say he has been here a few times before. He starts to slow the vehicle down; to the right of the car I see a tiny little log cabin. The roof is stained with moss and the walls have plants growing up the sides. The balcony is rickety and slanted and drain pipe is dangling at the far of the building.

Laurent pulls the car to a stop and Victoria gets out and then turns at looks at me, I take that as a cue to exit the vehicle, I do so quickly not waiting to further anger her and follow her into the house.

Inside is the complete opposite of the outside, everything is brand new and sparkling clean. In the lounge there is a gorgeous big sofa with a huge TV and DVD player, the kitchen has the best appliances on the market including a coffee maker, which makes me slightly excited.

"3rd door, on the right." Victoria says pointing down the hallway without looking at me. I walk down the hall to the designated room and am very surprised to see that it is lovely; I flick the lamp on and put my clothes into the draw. There is a huge king bed with multiple pillows and cushions, the cover is black satin and the pillows are all different shades of gold.

"Everything ok in here, Ma'am?" Laurent asks standing in the doorway.

"Yes, fine, thank you."

"Now you don't have to worry about having any lights on the windows are all two way mirrors that allows us to see out but no-one to see in. The kitchen has been especially designed so that we can cook without having any scents or smoke coming from the house. Please feel free to pretend that this is your place. Hopefully we won't be here for to long."

"Is there anyway I can contact Edward?" I ask wistfully.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about contacting your _husband_?" Victoria's venomous reply came from outside the doorway.

"Victoria!" Laurent scolded, smiling at me apologetically. Is it strange that I have become friends with Laurent, is there like a protector/victim version of the Stockholm syndrome? If there is, I think I have it, actually come to think of it aren't all women engineered to fall in love with our rescuers/protectors? Lois Lane and Superman, Spiderman and what's her face, all comic book heroes and damsels for that matter. I, however, am not in love with Laurent. Not even close, I have just come to enjoy his friendship, that is all.

I change into some more comfortable clothes that Victoria packed me and am thankful to see that even though she may hate me she was kind enough to pack me appropriate clothing. I'd say she is very good at her job, I mean I don't want to sound conceited but I would have thought that I would be a pretty high priority for the NYPD and FBI and therefore they would have given me the best of the best. They wouldn't put my life in the hands of a Rookie would they?

After changing I walk up the hall, in the first bedroom Victoria is playing with what appears to be more communication and monitoring equipment, several TV screens are showing images of the outside of the cabin and the road leading in. As I stand watching her, she turns to look at me, she then stands and closes the door in my face._ Pleasant_.

I continue to walk up to the lounge area and find Laurent putting on a pair of boots and I also notice that he is completely dressed in black.

"Hi, Ma'am…"

"Bella, please call me Bella, all the Ma'am stuff makes me feel uncomfortable and old."

"Sorry, Bella. I am just going down the drive to switch on the motion detectors, I shouldn't be long. If you need anything Victoria will be able to assist you."

"Doubt it." I shake my head at how a New York socialite and touted next First Lady of the United States can sound so much like an impertinent 14 year old brat.

"I'll be back shortly." Laurent offers a sympathetic smile and leaves via a back door. I glance at my watch and realise that it is 8 pm now and I am starving. I look through the kitchen and find the ingredients for spaghetti. I put the stove on and the take my life into my own hands by walking back down to Victoria's room, knocking lightly.

"Yes?" Her voice comes curt and sharp from the other side.

"I'm about to make some Spaghetti, would you like some?" I offer meekly, I am terrified of this woman. It's the way her eyes cut through me, the complete and utter disapproval in her appraisal of me. I don't know maybe if I had to watch someone for 24 hours a day 7 days a week I would grow a dislike for them too. You would quickly find out all there idiosyncrasies and ticks and bad habits so I guess it is natural that they become irritating. But I get the feeling she isn't just irritated by me.

"Yes…please" Her voice comes back, still just a curt and harsh; I would have thought it impossible to make the word please sound nasty, but apparently you can. I mentally flip her the bird and go back to making dinner. I am assuming that everyone is just as starving as I am so I cook the entire packed of noodles.

Dinner is ready and Laurent still hasn't returned, I wonder how far away this sensor is, why didn't he just drive if it was so far? I call Victoria, telling her dinner is ready and am completely shocked when she sits at the table with me to eat. I nearly fall of the chair when she tells me that it's good.

"Can I ask you something?" I say as I take her plate and place it in the sink, sitting back at the table.

"Yes."

"Why do you hate me so much, have I done something to offend you?" I lean forward and rest my forearms on the table as she leans back and relaxes, folding her arms across her chest.

"No not specifically but it is women like you that ruin lives."

"Women like me?"

"Cheaters!" Ah so there it is, she has been cheated on, it is as plain as day written in bright red letters across her face. "There are two types of you. There are the cheap whores that sleep with married men, ripping families apart. And then you, the women who have the perfect man and cheat on him. But to make it worse, you are cheating on him with another perfect man. Keeping them all to yourself. It's rude, selfish, hurtful, reckless and disgusting."

I sit perfectly still feeling like I have been slapped in the face. I want to defend myself but at this moment I am unable to do anything but feel ashamed. I can see myself so clearly through her eyes. Here I am Marie Crowley, New York's sweetheart cheating on her baby-kissing, charity organising, peace advocating husband.

"Victoria, I never intended to fall in love with Edward. Were I able to I would have broken up with Tyler the moment I had feelings for Edward, however due to the situation I find myself in, I am unable to do so. What would you have expected me to do? Turn away the possible love of my entire existence?"

"How does not fucking him sound?" The crudeness of her statement knocks the wind out of my lungs.

"I HAVE NOT slept with him!" I yell standing and leaning over her. "We have kissed a couple of times and that is it, we sleep side by side in bed, holding each other and that is it! Not that it is any of your god damn business!" I spit angrily, my fists bawled up tight, my chest heaving, I can feel the vein at the side of my head pulsating.

"I..I…umm…I am sorry, I just assumed that you had, I mean, considering he had slept over so many times." She mumbles and stumbles as she apologises. I relax and take a seat back down.

"Yeah, well to assume makes an ass out of you and me." I say for god only knows what reason, Victoria look at each other and then both burst into laughter. I am laughing so hard that it is a silent, mouth wide open laugh, where as Victoria is snorting and pounding her fist against the table.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She gasps.

"Haven't you heard that before? We used to say it all the time in school."

"You must have been a huge loser." She laughs

"No, I was supremely cool, I was captain of the scholastic team." I defend

"Yeah, I was captain of the cheerleaders and I am telling you, you were a loser." We both laugh again, Victoria standing and getting me another glass of water.

"So how did you get into this job?" I ask as she sits back down.

"Long story, starts with a terrible up bringing in which a great injustice was done to my family, ends with me decided to join the FBI."

"So you and Laurent are FBI agents." I state more than ask.

"Correct. This case Bella is so crucial to the FBI and the NYPD. This family, the Volturi, act as if they are a law unto themselves. Until now they have been untouchable, invisible almost. It's like everyone knows they exists, they operate in normal society yet are completely indiscernible. Bella, you are so important, you have no idea. What you are doing is so admirable and brave."

"Thank you. I don't really think of it as brave to be honest, I just think that if my family member was killed I would hope that there would be someone out there who is willing to testify to put them away."

"Let me assure you that you are definitely the exception and not the rule. A majority of people out there would put themselves first, not that you can really blame them."

"So do you have a family or partner?"

"I am not really allowed to tell you any personal information about myself but no I don't. I wouldn't be able to do this job if I did."

"You obviously love this job then."

"More than I can say. Since my husband died it's all I have." Her voice is completely stoic however there is a deep, dark pain in her eyes.

"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry. If you don't mind me asking how did he die?"

"He isn't _actually_ dead; he's just dead to me. So is my ex-best friend who he left me for."

"Ouch!" That explains why she dislikes…disliked me so much.

"I'm sorry Bella, this is very unprofessional of me and I pride myself on professionalism."

"You don't have to apologise, I'm not going to report you or anything, it is actually nice to be able to talk to someone to take my mind off the fact that the largest crime family in America is trying to hunt me down and kill me."

"Bella, please don't worry we aren't going to let them get you. Laurent and I are the best there is."

"No offence but Laurent told me that the Volturi have connections all through the government and protection agencies. What if they find out where we are?"

"They won't." She states as a matter of fact. "This is Laurent's private home, this is not registered anywhere, with any agency. The only people that know of its existence are Laurent and I, 3 previous witnesses and now you." I am unsure whether I am comforted by this or concerned, Victoria seems very sure of herself which makes it easy to instil confidence in her.

Laurent eventually returns and we sit down to watch a movie like a normal group of friends would do on a quite Friday or Saturday night and I really enjoy it, not the movie, that was terrible but the company. I begin to feel sad with the thought that once this is all over so will Laurent and Victoria's involvement in my life. Our relationships will be terminated along with my protection…one way or another.

* * *

**AN: Please review love or hate, let me know.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this – if you didn't read it I wouldn't write it and that would make me cry because I kinda love this. **

**I am off to write more before you all hunt me down and torture me in strange, strange ways, Lauren and Jess I am looking right at you two. **

**Be safe and take it sleazy.**

**Love  
****Court  
****xox**


	12. Ch 12 Hurt

**AN: More apologies, I am just not having as much time as I would like to write. **

**Happy Australia day for yesterday (for those in Aust) today for the rest of you!**

**Teri – I am fine, unaffected by the floods, and I hope the same can be said for your family and friends.  
****Mexi-Moh-Pai – thank you very much for your review  
****Lauren – I hate to point out that you must in fact posses a brain to read and write – you may however be like me and your brain chooses to go on holiday without warning. And thank you!  
****TVObsessee – Hahaha – only time will tell…**

**No waffle from me **

**Jess as always best Beta in the BetaWorld!**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight – If I did I would have made the last 4 movies at once that way we aren't waiting for like a tthhooouuussssand years in between each.**

* * *

**Ch 12 –**** Hurt**

to feel or suffer bodily or mental pain or distress: _My back still hurts. _

to cause bodily or mental pain or distress: _The blow to his pride hurt most. _

to cause injury, damage, or harm.

to suffer want or need.

Three long, long weeks have passed, we ran out of movies about 4 days ago. Victoria and I decided to rearrange the kitchen cupboards. They had clearly been arranged by a man anyway, I mean who puts the plates and bowls in different cupboards and who has the pots and pans nowhere near the stove? _Men!_

Laurent rolls his eyes at us constantly, it's a really strange set up we have at the moment. We're like a family. Victoria and Laurent are the parents. I am clearly the child, essentially, they are looking after me. The house is so small and Laurent will only allow me to go outside for an hour a day, just like a father…or prison warden. It's not that he is nasty about it; it's just that he would prefer I didn't get killed because then he might lose his job, that's all.

Victoria, Laurent and I are all lying on Victoria's bed watching the monitors. We have invented a new game, it's just eye spy however you have to say things on the monitors. The game usually lasts 2 go's each then we run out of things to say and just sit there watching them for an hour before someone else thinks of something.

The first two weeks I didn't think about Edward that much, only like every 35-40 seconds, however since we have run out of things to do he is all I think about. I begged and begged and begged for Laurent to let me email/call/message him so that he doesn't think that I took off. Part of me hopes that Alice or Jake has told him the truth but another part knows that would not be ideal either.

I keep having these reoccurring dreams of Edward googling my name and then throwing his laptop of out of a window. Each time I wake up in a cold sweat. A strange beeping noise startles me; I haven't heard this sound the entire time we have been here. I look nervously at Laurent and Victoria, my first guess is that the motion sensor has been set off, however when they don't react by grabbing guns or rifles or whatever they are planning on protecting us with I relax a little.

Laurent casually rolls of the bed and moves to pick up a headset. He presses a button and then begins talking in that weird code again. This particular one uses a lot of basketball team names; I have heard Hornets, Celtics, Magic, Nicks and Lakers so far. I know that he isn't placing bets when he turns suddenly looking directly at me a smile on his face. The conversation continues for a few minutes before he abruptly hangs up.

He and Victoria exchange a look before both breaking into a huge smile and high-fiving each other.

"What? Tell me, what? Have they caught them?" Laurent turns to me again and sits down on the bed; I sit up Indian style staring expectantly at him.

"In the last 36 hours a large scale raid was conducted in which the FBI, with the assistance of the NYPD and swat teams, have captured 150 active members of the Volturi as well as the big three."

"Big three?"

"Aro, Caius and Marcus. These three are the decision makers with Aro being the head of the entire family. Today is one of the greatest days in FBI history." Laurent beams.

"Does that mean we can leave?" I am aching to be back in Forks, my entire body even my hair follicles and toenails are aching to be back there, to be with Edward, that is on the proviso that he wants to be anywhere near me, of course.

"Well…umm…technically…"

"Spit it out, Laurent." I interrupt, looking between Victoria and Laurent, looking for one of them to say yes.

"Bella, our assignment here is to ensure your safe delivery to the court room to give evidence. They have only been apprehended, no court date has been set yet, and it could take a further few months." Laurent explains as gingerly as he can, although that news is about as gentle as a sledgehammer.

"But, with cases like this they generally rush the trial." Victoria says trying to placate me. Ashamedly, I burst into tears, I haven't cried then entire time we have been here, well with the exception of a few of the movies we watched. Laurent and Victoria both get up and vacate the room leaving me alone with my tears.

How pathetic, I feel like a child who has been told that they are going to a park with a slide but that I am not allowed to go on the slide. The metaphoric carrot has been dangled and then snatched. I want to throw myself on the bed and flail around, my arms pounding into the mattress, however in accordance with the way I have been brought up and subsequently lived in New York, I cease crying, wipe my face down and head into the kitchen.

"You alright?" Victoria asks treading lightly.

"Of course." I say as brightly and cheerily as I can, which after years of practice can actually be rather convincing. I don't miss the look she and Laurent exchange. "Now what shall we have for dinner?" I have perfected the art of being a 'Stepford' wife. If only I had an apron.

Three days go by in the same fashion, I cease any personal conversations with Laurent or Victoria, when not cooking or cleaning I simply sit at the kitchen table and stare out the window. After I finish the breakfast dishes, I fill a pot of water and go out the front to water the plants. As I enter the house again Victoria and Laurent are standing in the living room looking at me, over the last few days they have been avoiding me so this comes as a surprise.

"We have had enough." Victoria starts.

"She is right Bella, this is getting beyond a joke now. You can't keep acting like this."

"Like what?" I ask innocently.

"Like a fucking robot wife." Victoria snaps, Laurent rubs her back to calm her.

"We have talked about this and decided that we are going to go back to Forks but there has to be a great deal of conditions."

"Anything, anything!" I scream running at them throwing my arms around the both. Victoria hugs me back, Laurent just stands there awkwardly. I release them from my grasp and look up at them.

"We will discuss these conditions on the drive, go and get your stuff. We are only staying for the weekend so just grab the essentials." Victoria says trying to hide her excitement at getting out of this cage. I run into my room as if I am competing in the 100m at the Olympics, grab my toiletries and run back to the front door waiting eagerly for the others. It takes them an eternity to be ready…okay, so 3 minutes tops but I have places to be, people to see.

I bounce around in the car seat unable to contain my excitement about seeing Edward.

"Guys, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I lean forward putting my head between their seats. Victoria smiles brightly at me and I can see a slight smirk on Laurent's face.

"You haven't heard the conditions yet." Laurent says. "We will only be here for the weekend, in which time we will staying at the house that Victoria and I occupied. You must inform us and allow one of us to escort you everywhere you intend on going."

"I think we both know where she will be going first." Victoria teases, which forces an enormous grin to spread across my face. Now that seeing Edward is a possibility, my body is shaking with anticipation.

The drive seems to take a lifetime; with every corner we turn I expect to see the sign to forks, instead just more dense forest. By the time the heavenly 'Welcome to Forks' sign comes into view I am so much on the edge of my seat that I am basically in Laurent's lap. I clap as we pass the sign to which Victoria just looks at me and shakes her head.

"Laurent, how about I drop you off and I will take Bella to Edwards, if we make her wait another minute longer she is going to implode." Victoria says placing her hand on his knee, I have observed her doing this a lot, it is by no means a sexual thing, it is simply the way she gets what she wants. Every time she does it, I am reminded of Bunny from Sex and the City with Trey.

We drop Laurent off and drive over to Edwards, I am shocked to know that Victoria is familiar with where he lives. I haven't even been there. She explains that she knows the layout of the town backwards; I guess that would be true. I mean I hope that's the only reason and she hasn't been on some sort of stalker reconnaissance sort of trips in the middle of the night, however I recall a conversation in which Laurent insinuated that Edward was hired to kill me so perhaps I am not too far off the truth.

We pull into a street with houses that are larger than mine, Sam's and Victoria's house put together. I was aware that Edward came from money but I didn't think it was _this _much money. Each of the properties are guarded by large fences and gates, I didn't think this sort of estate existed in a small rural town like Forks. It is definitely something that is better placed in Brookville.

"Aren't you nervous?" Victoria asks, the moment the words leave her lips and register in my brain my heart falls into my stomach and I realise the gravity of what is about to happen. My world will either be made complete or completely shattered.

'I wasn't but I am now that you asked me that." I say honestly.

"Sorry." She whispers, the car slows and we pull into a driveway that also has a gate this one however is open which allows Victoria to drive into the circular driveway stopping right at the front door. I look out the window up at the two story red brick colonial mansion, complete with white pillars and shutters. The house takes my breath away; it is classy and timeless just like the man who owns it. "Bella, I will be here waiting for you, I will be parked back out on the street to give you some privacy, take as long as you need." She smiles sweetly as I open the door.

"Thank you so much for this; I honestly can't explain how much I appreciate what you are doing for me." I close the door and watch as Victoria drives back down the driveway, suddenly feeling as if my security blanket has been ripped from me. I turn back to the house; the once graceful, stylish mansion now looks cold and unforgiving. I steal myself taking a few deep breaths before walking to the front door.

I ring the bell and await my fate, part of me is desperate to see him and throw my arms around him but another part of me is hoping that he isn't home and that I will have more time to think about what it is that I am actually going to say to him. I can hear movement on the other side of the large wooden doors.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Rosalie asks harshly as she opens the door immediately stepping through it and closing it behind her. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I didn't anticipate her being here. She stares at me coldly, awaiting my reply with her hands on her hips.

"Is Edward here?" I whisper quietly.

"Yes, but I am not sure whether he wants to see you or not to be honest with you." She stands unmoving and I contemplate pushing her to the side but know that she would definitely be able to take me in a fight and reconsider it.

"Would you be able to find out?" I ask, my voice slightly stronger than the previous question. She doesn't respond instead just huffing and walking back in, slamming the door shut behind her. I can hear a muffled conversation on the other side of the door but can't determine what is being said. After about 3 or 4 minutes the door is thrust open and Rosalie storms out past me, follow by Emmett.

"Sorry." He whispers, smiling apologetically at me before chasing after Rose. I look back at the open door and find Edward standing with his arm folded defensively across his chest glaring at me. He doesn't say a word instead just nodding his head indicating that I should come in. Hesitantly I follow him inside, closing the door behind me.

The inside of this house is just as beautiful as the outside and I really wish I had more of a chance to take it all in. Edward walks into a sitting area, where there are three couches and a fireplace; he takes a seat on one of the couches and signals for me to take the one opposite him. I sit awkwardly on the edge of the couch, Edward's cold stare penetrating me. I am still unsure whether or not he knows why I left or just that I left, his reaction to me now would be suitable for both.

"Edward…"

"I just have one question for you then you can leave." He says interrupting me; his voice is laced with anger and pain. An involuntary tear roles down my face. I knew this would happen, I knew it from the moment I began having feelings for him so why now am I so surprised? "Did you ever really have any feelings for me or was I just a fun little play toy for you to use while you were bored and alone?"

My heart shatters into a million pieces, I was prepared for him to think that I was a liar but for him to think that I never had feelings for him breaks me. Several more tears run down my cheek, my throat closes over and the butterflies are replaced by nausea. His eyes never leave mine, they are cold and guarded and I know that is all my fault.

"I lov…"

"Don't you fucking DARE!" He yells at me, his voice rumbling the foundations of this house and my life. I have never seen this side of Edward, this scorned, angry, dark side of him and even though he is frightening, he is still hauntingly beautiful.

"Edward, I never meant to hurt you." I say quickly before he has a chance to interrupt again.

"You never meant to hurt me?" He scoffs.

"I didn't." I say in defeat my head hanging, staring down at my hands in my lap.

"I would have understood Bella, if you had told me. I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me, I told you everything about me." He voice is no longer angry, it is now pained. I look up into his eyes; the pain evident in his voice is nothing in comparison to the devastation that I find there.

"I couldn't risk your life Edward; I couldn't put you in danger. I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

"Yet you don't seem to care about Jake and Alice's wellbeing." His voice is harsh again, as are his eyes.

"I didn't tell Alice she recognised me and then I went to confide in Jake about the fact that I was terrified that Alice would tell you."

"Here's an idea Bella." My name no longer sounds sweet from his lips, it is now scathing. "How about confiding in me? See the worst part about all this is the fact that you told me right from the start that you were unavailable and I just kept pushing and pushing."

"It's not your fault Edward, it's all my fault, you didn't know."

"So tell me then Isabella Marie Crowley, born Sept 13 1984, wife of congressman and all round awesome guy Tyler Crowley, who will eventually be president of the US, tell me, I want to hear you tell me, why you _are_ here."

"You googled me?" I ask in shock before I have a chance to sensor it.

"Did you know that you have over 5 and a half millions search results? I mean, am I the only idiot in this country that didn't know who you are? Even Perez fucking Hilton blogs about you, he must like you because he doesn't draw dicks on your face. You were named best dressed at the 2009 Tony Awards. You sit on the board of 6 charities including spending a lot of time in Thailand and Africa working at some orphanages that you and your good husband funded. You are friends with Chelsea Clinton and Prince William although you have been known to go out with Prince Harry when he is in the big apple."

"In May 2009 there were rumours of a pregnancy, these however proved to be inaccurate. You were and still are a member of numerous secret societies, some of which you are rumoured to be the head of, these of course are unsubstantiated claims. Tyler proposed to you while doing a tour of South East Asia and scouting a location for your newest orphanage. You wore a custom made Vera Wang gown; your brides maids also wore Vera Wang. The reception was filled with thousands of fresh flowers…"

"Ok, I get it." I interrupted unable to hear Edward list anymore details of the life I now despise. "That person you described isn't me."

"Oh so you don't raise millions and millions of dollars for charity and you don't devote your time to working in orphanages in third world countries?"

"Well, yes but…"

"But what, Bella? Did you have fun slumming it with us pathetic hard working middle class small town American's." I want to point out to him that this house is hardly working middle class but I am trying to ask for forgiveness and not anger him further. His words mirror what Victoria had said to me and even though they cut then, they hurt so much more now.

"I was not slumming it." I defend.

"What was it then Bella, tell me." I take a deep breath before I begin; I just hope he lets me say that it is I need to say.

"I'm sure that Jake has told you why exactly I am in Forks so I won't bother with that part. When I arrived here I was sure that this was a hick town and that I was going to loath every second that I was here. I met Emily and Sam first and immediately adored them, same to be said for Carlisle. When I first met you I thought that you were the most incredible looking man I had ever seen but you seemed so odd."

"I was already beginning to like this town but once I met Jake I started to really appreciate this little place. Slowly with each person I met I started to fall in love with Forks. This was an opportunity for me to finally be who I am, away from the cameras, papers and lights. For the first time in my life I could be who I wanted to be and not who people expected me to be."

"I felt so free and happy and alive. When we started spending time together I knew that I was attracted to you and I knew that I should keep my distance, but I couldn't. I was drawn to you. The more we talked and spent time together my feelings were getting stronger and stronger. What I feel for Tyler is infinitesimal in comparison to what I feel for you. The thought of going back to that life makes me feel sick; my heart is here in Forks with you."

After my uninterrupted diatribe I sit nervously staring down at my lap, too afraid to look at Edward, to see his reaction.

"I think you should leave." Those words penetrate my soul; they grab onto it and rip it into tiny, minute pieces. Without looking at him, and before I completely break apart, I stand and walk out of the house, away from the man I love.

* * *

**AN: Oh no what will see do? Haha**

**Thanks to everyone for reading / adding**

**Please review - I am interested to hear how you think she is going to make him change his mind. I contemplated writing a non-happy ending story but just couldn't do it to you…**

**I am however considering it for the next story I am going with is possibly going to be a Jasper/Bella story**

**Much, much love to you all  
****Court  
****xox**


	13. Ch 13 Change

**AN: So the real world is kicking my ass right now – I have no time to scratch myself let alone write. The main thing is a chapter is done and news better than that – I have another ready…wouldn't read about it!**

**I gotta say I am coping a bit of flack re: the jasper/bella story but that's cool, I'll live with it hahaha – although I guess you guys wouldn't really be my target audience seeing how you are all Edward lovers…do you like how I say that as if it is a dirty thing…ewww Edward lovers.**

**Teri – I heart you and where the f has our summer gone – seriously!**

**Lauren – I am sorry I havent replied to your message – doing it right now!**

**Jess as always I heart you and thanks for not forgetting who I am due to my extended absence.**

**Enough from me**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Ch 13 – Change**

to make the form, nature, content, future course, etc., of (something) different from what it is or from what it would be if left alone:

_to change one's name; to change one's opinion; to change the course of history. _

to substitute another or others for; exchange for something else, usually of the same kind: _She changed her shoes when she got home from the office. _

to give and take reciprocally; interchange: _to change places with someone. _

to transfer from one (conveyance) to another: _You'll have to change planes in Chicago. _

It has been 6 months, 11 days, 7 hours and 32 minutes since I was last in forks. I creep into the town under the cover of darkness, hoping to settle in unnoticed.

For the last month now, I have agonised over the decision to move back to Forks. On three separate occasions I had rung the real estate agent with the intention of cancelling the sale only to hang up as their voice came down the line. I couldn't purchase the property that I had stayed in as it is obviously owned by the FBI, much to my disappointment.

I have purchased a gorgeous home on the outskirts of Forks; it is tucked deep into the forest set above a running stream. The house is only 3 years old, the north wall of the building is made entirely from glass, and it is so beautiful. I had a decorator come out last week to prepare the home before I arrived, as I turn into the drive way my skin is tingly with anticipation.

Regardless of how welcome I may or may not be in this town, I can't think of any other place on this earth that I feel more at home. The seclusion of this house will allow me to live relatively conspicuously, which is ideal; it will also allow me to concentrate on my writing. I have decided to get back into writing again and although I have been offered hundreds of thousands to write a tell all, I have decided against it. Firstly I don't need the money and secondly it isn't in my nature to air dirty laundry.

The house is even more spectacular than I had imagined, the photographs certainly didn't do it justice. A sigh contentedly pulling the car into the garage, I am home.

All of my things have already been moved in and unpacked which is a godsend, I can't even begin to explain how much I loathe packing and unpacking, hopefully I will remain in this house for years to come. That's my intention anyway.

I walk up the wooden floating staircase and find the main bedroom at the end of a long corridor, I open the heavy door and immediately fall in love; the entire wall of the bedroom is glass and looks out over the stream at the bottom of the garden. I flop down onto the bed and stare out into the forest that encases my little slice of heaven.

I awake to the sound of the doorbell ringing throughout the house. I bolt upright and furiously wipe the sleep from my eyes. I walk over the security panel beside the bedroom door, the screen lights up and I almost laugh at the sight before me. Jacob Black has his face pushed right into the camera and I can see his mouth moving so I assume he thinks that I can hear him. I press another button allowing the front door to click open. I glance at the clock, 11:30, I must have slept for over 14 hours, I head down the hallway to the stair case and find Jacob standing in the foyer wide eyed.

"Jesus!" Is all he says his eyes taking in my new home; I giggle and catch his attention. "So it is true." He says looking directly at me now. I can't decipher the look on his face, he isn't mad at me I don't think, then again I hadn't seen him mad before this could very well be furious for all I know.

"If you are referring to me being back in Forks, then yes it is true. Would you like something to drink Jacob?" I ask moving towards the bar at the back of the house.

"Jesus, did you have this place built, surely this didn't exist here before you came along."

"Nope, it was here, I just made a few changes." He doesn't answer my question so I grab him a beer and take a seat on the lounge.

"Thanks Bells…I mean Marie"

"Bella." I correct. This causes a slight smile to pull at the corner of his mouth.

"So…" He says I look at him blankly not entirely sure what he wants me to say, "Why are you back?" He continues as if it is the most obvious questions anyone has ever asked me.

"Various reasons," he starts to open his mouth so I continue before he says anything, "and Edward isn't really one of the reasons before you start telling me that I broke him and that he doesn't ever want to see my face again."

"6 months in New York and you're full of yourself again." He laughs. "I actually wasn't going to say anything about Edward, but you clearly have him on the mind, so would you like to talk about that first." He says smirking as he settles back into the lounge putting his feet on the coffee table.

"No, I would prefer to not talk about him at all, as a consolation I will talk about anything else you want."

Jake and I spend the next 3 hours catching up, I tell him everything that happened with me, although it was so well publicised that he knew most of it anyway. He filled me on everything that had been happening here since I left and not once did he bring up Edward, which while it was thoughtful and considerate it also left me dying to ask about him. As he was leaving I promised to come into the bookstore at least twice a week.

I actually have a delivery I need to give him anyway, when I was packing up my life in New York, I was unsure what to do with the Library, I decided to give the books to Jake for his store, he can sell them or do whatever he wants with them.

I am in the kitchen pre-paring my dinner when the doorbell rings again, I use the monitor to see one of the last people I expected standing at the door. Instead of letting him straight in like I did with Jake, I turn the stove off and walk to the door.

"Hello Bella, or is it Marie?" He says warmly as I open the door to greet him.

"Hi Carlisle and it's Bella. Please come in." I usher him into the sitting room, he too looks around the house just as Jake had.

"It's so wonderful to see you again." He says as he takes a seat in the same chair that Jake had sat a few hours earlier.

"News travels fast." I laugh sitting opposite him.

"You're kidding right? The entire town has known of your return since you purchased this property." He laughs, his eyes bright and friendly, exactly the way I remember them. "How are you doing?" He asks sincerely.

"I'm actually feeling really good at the moment; I am just keen to start a fresh."

"That's actually why I am here to be honest with you Bella. I was hoping I could come here and lure you back to teaching. Even in the short time that you were with us, you became one of the students' favourite teachers and your classes improvement over your employment was impressive." He looks at me with hope and pleading in his eyes.

"Carlisle, as much as I appreciate the opportunity, I just…"

"I have already spoken with Edward and he has promised me that if you did choose to return that he wouldn't have any impact on your employment, he would make you feel as comfortable and welcome as any of the other staff members would." He interrupts and I hate how much it sounds like I am 16 and crying because my freshly ex-boyfriend is in my science class.

"Actually Carlisle, my decision to not return to teaching has nothing to do with Edward. I am going to focus on my writing for a while. In saying this Carlisle, I want you to know that I hate the fact that I just left you, no word, no warning. I appreciate everything that you did for me when I first arrived in Forks. If you feel it appropriate I would love to have you and your entire family over for dinner one night. I need to do a lot of apologising."

"That would be great, Alice and Esme are dying to see you. I will speak to them and give you a call to organise a night that suits. I'll let you get back to your evening." Carlisle stands and I follow him to the door.

"It was really lovely to see you Carlisle. Can I just ask one thing?" I ask tentatively.

"He is ok, Bella. He refused to read or watch any reports about you and the case, I actually still don't think he knows anything about what happened. Obviously he knows your back but, you know Edward, he isn't giving any indication as to how he feels about that. I need to ask you to leave him alone though Bella, please, please don't try and contact him."

Everything Carlisle said in the first few sentences was rendered void by his last request. But really what did I expect? Did I really think he would be waiting on my doorstep with a banner and flowers?

"Thank you Carlisle and I can promise you that I have no intention of causing Edward any more pain or sadness." Carlisle leans in and kisses my cheek.

"Good night, Bella, and the offer to come work for me will always stand. I'll be in contact."

In contact he was, three days later I am standing in my kitchen attempting to prepare dinner for 7. To my shock not only were Alice and Jasper coming but Emmett and Rosalie were also going to be attending. After the last time I saw Rosalie I thought that she would be the second last person on this earth that would want to see me. I finally have everything ready just as the doorbell rings; I quickly wash my hands and go to greet my guests.

"Bella!" Esme and Alice both greet, I had forgot just how high pitch they can be when they are excited about something, they rush me both trying to hug me at the same time, knocking me slightly off balance. Tears well in my eyes as they both hold me, the three of us just standing there holding each other, if they had animosity toward me I couldn't feel it at this moment.

"Ok, ok, my turn." A deep voice booms, Esme and Alice reluctantly release me only to be scooped into Emmett's arms and squeezed, my feet lifting a little from the floor. Em sets me back down before pushing past me into the house, I can hear him making various comments from the living area. Alice and Esme follow him in.

"Good to see you again Carlisle." He greets me with a smile and follows the others in, I can now hear them all oohing and aahing.

"Hello Bella." Rosalie says rather coldly, however no more coldly that she was when I first arrived here so I figured that she isn't harbouring any serious hatred for me; she even smiles slightly at me as she passes me to the join the others.

"It's great to have you back, Bella." Jasper says in his quiet calm voice.

"Thank you Jasper, it is great to be back."

"Home." He finishes for me.

"Indeed." I smile and usher him inside. I have come to realise that Jasper is just one of those guys who gets people, like really gets them.

I find the rest of the Cullen clan haven't moved far from the front foyer, Emmett is standing on the bottom stair, craning his neck trying to see the floor above. They don't stop gawking once they realise that I have joined them.

"Umm…would you guys like a tour?" I offer awkwardly not wanting to seem like I am showing off but also not wanting them to spend the night staring at my house.

"Oh yes please, dear." Esme answers excitedly. I begin the tour by taking them upstairs and through each of the bedrooms and the rumpus area, as I take them into my bedroom I thank god that I actually made my bed this morning and that I don't have my underwear lying on the floor. Esme and Carlisle head straight for the artwork hanging in the room, I can hear them appraising it, glad as ever to have a brilliant decorator, especially considering that Esme is fairly well regarded in the interior design community.

The others are standing over by the windows looking out at the creek.

"So this is what $254 mill gets you." Rose says snidely to Alice who just gives her a look of disapproval.

"Actually it was $213 million in the end, and I didn't buy this house to be extravagant Rosalie, I bought it because it was the only one for sale that was out of town and available at the time." I defend, hating that thanks to the media, people think they know every detail of my life…regardless of how inaccurate it maybe.

"So you can hide?" She bites back.

"Rosalie." Emmett, Esme and Alice all scold like an angry chorus.

"Yes, to be honest with you." I confirm staring her straight in the eyes, compared to the people that I have had to fight lately Rosalie Cullen is nothing. She doesn't intimidate me like she once did, I need her to know that I will not allow her to come into my home and attack me without a retort. "And because Fork's is where I feel the most at home, I am aware of the damage that I have caused here and therefore choose to live here on the outskirts of a town I love, so that I can avoid you and people like you who may have been hurt by me and feel that my reappearance is a nuisance."

"Bella, you don't have to defend yourself. You are allowed to live wherever you choose and nobody has the right to make you feel otherwise." Carlisle says defending me and staring disapprovingly at Rosalie. I shoot Carlisle an appreciative smile and then lead them back out of my bedroom and down stairs where I finish the tour in the kitchen. The men head outside to look around the property, it is a fairly cold evening but for Fork's its rather mild. The ladies are in the kitchen and Esme is listing the different brands of alliances, she seems rather impressed which makes me want to give the decorator another bonus.

Esme and Alice make small talk and ask me a million questions about the house and where I got the couches and blinds, none of which I could answer, I simply just paid invoices. The boys return and I show them into the dining room, Alice follows me back into the kitchen helping me get drinks for everyone.

"Don't worry about her, Bella." She says placing her hand tenderly on mine.

"Thanks Alice, she's the least of my worries."

"How are you doing Bella? We do call you Bella, don't we?"

"Yes please call me Bella, Marie doesn't exist anymore. And I'm ok now actually thanks Alice."

"I just could never imagine what you much have been feeling and everything you have had to go through. What you did was very brave. I don't care some of the reporters say about you; I think you're an incredible woman."

"Thank you." During the trial, there were many terrible things written about me and my marriage to Tyler, all of which were complete garbage but that didn't stop it from getting front page every morning. Half way through my trail I just stopped looking at the paper or watching the news, I was sick of the sight of my own face. James, my lawyer tried to convince me to sue the various networks and publications for defamation of character, he knows that I didn't need the money, and all though he is the best and most ruthless lawyer he really only sees me as gigantic dollar signs.

"Your home is lovely Bella." Alice appraises staring out at the yard.

"Thanks, I really love the fact that all the glass makes you feel like you can touch the trees. Before I came to Forks, I hated trees and bushes but now I can't imagine living without them. Back in New York I walked through Central Park everyday just to try and get closer to the green but it just not the same, it looks like a forest but smells like New York and sounds like New York."

"Bella, I want to apologise for the way I behaved the last time we saw each other, I…"

"Alice, stop! You have absolutely nothing to apologise for, you were looking out for someone you love, I wish I had people that would do that for me. Honestly please, I deserved far worse than what you said to me, besides it was nothing in comparison to what Rosalie said to me." I smile brightly at her and she hugs me tightly.

"Everything will work out Bella, I just know it will." She smiles up at me before releasing me and taking the tray of drinks out the dining room, leaving me to serve the starters. I spent all day cooking and loved it, I haven't done that for about 6 or 7 years, it is something that I need to do more often. Perhaps I can have Jake and Leah, Sam and Emily over next week.

As we eat, my apparently successful dinner, Emmett tells me the story of how he and Rosalie started dating and when he proposed. He had me laughing when he was telling me that he was sweating bullets choosing her ring, and that he threw up three times the day he asked her to marry him. The entire time Rosalie sat blankly staring at me and I could just tell that she hadn't said all it was she wanted to say; I guess it is just a matter of time.

As it turns out that time is about 15 minutes later. I clear the table and we all move into the lounge area with everyone praising my cooking skills, everyone except for Rosalie.

"That's it! How can you all just sit here and be all nice to her when she tore Edward's heart out? He is your own blood, how can you just forgive and forget like that?" She has her hands on her hips with death in her eyes that shoots around the room before settling on me.

"Rose, that is highly inappropriate, I think that you should apologise to Bella or leave." Emmett reprimands her.

"It's ok, Emmett, Rosalie is entitled to her opinion. I understand that she is still hurt by my actions and that is something I have to live with, however I will not justify myself to her, there is only one person that I will do that with and I strongly doubt that he will give me that chance, so it is a mute point really. Rosalie if you can't forgive me then that is fine I can understand and accept that. I just want you all to know how tremendously sorry I am for what has happened. I never ever intended to hurt any of you. You are the greatest family I have ever has the pleasure of knowing."

Rosalie doesn't make eye contact with me; instead she just stares defiantly out into the darkness. Everyone tries to kill the tension over the next hour but it was too thick and eventually we called it a night. I thank everyone for coming, promised Alice that I would call her so that we can go shopping and then in the privacy of my bed cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone for reading / adding – sorry again that it has been so long the next chpt will be up in a couple of days minimum.**

**Please review let me know what you think**

**Much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	14. Ch 14 Tension

**AN: Just a quick one have to get back to work :(**

**Thanks to everyone for reading / adding.**

**Teri, Lauren – you ladies rock my socks**

**Jess – you are truly a champion – heart you.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Ch 14**** – Tension**

_Tension_

the act of stretching or straining.  
the state of being stretched or strained.  
mental or emotional strain; intense, suppressed suspense, anxiety, or excitement.  
a strained relationship between individuals, groups, nations, etc.

Alice called me the next day, apparently she didn't trust me to come true on my promise. I had organised to see her the following Saturday to go shopping in Port Angeles. Even though she is overly persistent I am so grateful that she is willing to put the past aside and wants to establish a friendship with me, I figured the least I owed her was a shopping trip, no matter how painful I expected it to be.

Currently, I am sitting outside of Jake's store. I have a trunk full of books to give to him but for some reason I feel hesitant, I can't explain exactly what it is that is preventing me from getting out of the car but I just can't seem to move. After about 3 minutes I put my foot down, literally, and open the car door. As I open the door, I look into the shop and see two heads turning around to greet me.

My heart skips several beats, there sitting no more than 10 feet from the door looking up at me blankly is Edward, his bronze hair an erratic mess just as I remember it. His eyes aren't showing any sort of emotion, not shock, not anger, not hurt and most certainly not anything endearing. Perhaps I am more in tune with my intuition that I thought. I stub my toe into the step and slightly stumble, if it weren't for my hand gripping to the handle for dear life I would have fallen flat on my face.

"Sorry I didn't…I don't mean to interrupt…I didn't know that…I can come back." I say very ineloquently.

"No, it's fine. I was just leaving." They are the first words that he says to me, '_No, it's fine, I was just leaving'. _I guess it could have been worse…far worse, he could have told me to go fuck myself or to get out of his town and his life, so on second thoughts perhaps '_No its fine. I was just leaving' _is as nice as I could have hoped for. He stands abruptly and walks straight through the back of the shop and out into the rear car park.

As soon as I hear the door shut I slam my palm into my forehead, finally letting the door behind me go and slowly close shut with a painful squeal.

"Just give him time Bella, he is still completely in love with you, he is just hurt."

"He said that to you?" I ask far too eagerly.

"Well no, he actually hasn't mentioned you once since you left, not to me, not to any of the Cullen's, to no one."

"Oh" I sigh defeated. "Wait, you have been speaking to the Cullen's?" Jake laughs a little at me as he stands gesturing to the coffee machine, I nod and slump into my usual chair, which just so happens to be the one Edward was occupying just minutes before I came in and caused him to flee, leaving a full cup of coffee I see. I settle into the worn leather I realise that I can smell him, surely not; perhaps I am just having a sensory memory moment.

"You didn't just leave chaos in your wake Swan; you also did something pretty terrific when you left."

"I strongly doubt that Jake."

"No, I am being serious, Emmett and I were so worried about Edward and hating the fact that neither of us knew if the other knew anything, Rose called Leah to arrange a dinner and a reconciliation and now they are great friends. Everyone is one big group again." He is so happy that his teeth are going to explode out through his mouth if his smile gets any bigger.

"Jake that's awesome! Wow, I am so happy that you have got Em back."

"Thanks Bells, it's really great, we all go on camping trips together now. So what can I do for you? I didn't really expect to see you this soon; I thought that perhaps you might take a little more time to yourself before resurfacing."

"You mean you thought that I would have been in hiding for a little longer."

"Well, yeah." He laughs again, handing me a cup of coffee, I take a gigantic sip, and I would have sculled the entire thing if it weren't so hot.

"You know Jake, I have travelled a lot and drank a lot of coffee, but I must say that yours is definitely in the top 5 coffees."

"Top 5! Bella please, you know that mine is the best, don't even try and play me like that."

"I missed you Jacob. I really hope that what I have done isn't going to change our friendship forever, speaking of I have a little reconciliation gift of sorts for you, follow me." Jake stands without saying a word and lets me lead him out to the trunk of my car. "For you." I say as I pop it open.

"Are you kidding me?" He quickly rifles through a few of the books. "Bells, some of these are first editions and signed by the author.

"I know, they're mine. Well, they _were_ mine they are yours now; you can do what you like with them."

"No way, this is far too much, some of these are worth a lot of money Bells, I can't take them."

"You have to, I have no where to put them."

"Bullshit, you forget that I have seen your mansion, you have more than enough room for these books."

"That's irrelevant, I don't want them. Either you take them graciously or I will break into your shop at night and deliver them myself." Jake ceases the arguing, instead he grabs me and hugs my tightly.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea what this means for me and the store. If I online auction some of these books they could pay my expenses for the entire year, that would really help Leah and me out. Thank you." He whispers into my ear. "Some of them I am going to keep for myself though, if that's ok?" He continues pulling back and looking back at the books.

"What are you asking me for? They're your books."

* * *

Jake and I hugged for about 20 minutes before I left, he just kept saying thank you, thank you. It was at about the 14 minute mark that I had an epiphany; I have all this money, too much money for one person, especially considering that a majority of it is invested and just making even more money. If something as simple as the books that I don't want anymore can make Jake and Leah's life better then imagine the scope that I have for changing lives.

I already have a few orphanages in various countries but I need to do something on a smaller, more local scale.

It isn't until my shopping trip with Alice that I realise where I can best help, as we drive through Port Angeles I take note of the run down housing, the kids playing unattended in the street and the general un-kept condition of their clothes.

"Alice is this a particularly poor area?" Alice glances at me briefly before looking out at the housing on my side of the road.

"I wouldn't classify it as below the poverty line but the people here are struggling. The parents all work multiple jobs, the kids drop out of school to get jobs so that they can help their parents out. It's not like what you have in New York though, these kids are good kids, the crime rate is low, and it's a real sense of community everyone helps everyone else out."

"How do you know so much about this neighbourhood?"

"Because of Edward?" I stare at her blankly, she immediately continues, rolling her eyes. "Trust him not to tell you about that. You two have far more in common than you realise. Edward runs a community centre in the next suburb, it is sort of like a child care facility for kids whose parents are working or for kids who just want somewhere to go. He teaches them music, they have other staff members who teach them computer skills and cooking and heaps of other things. Jake even reads to the really little ones on a Saturday morning."

"And it's all volunteer?"

"Completely."

"Where do they get the funding?"

"Well I'm not sure if you're aware but Edward isn't exactly hard done by, I mean he is poor compared to you so maybe that's why you didn't notice, but he puts a lot of his own money into it. As do Jake and Leah. It's mainly from the community and a pissy government grant. They are in dire need though; Edward needs new instruments, computers and a renovation. They want to build a second structure to use as emergency housing, have a few bedrooms set up for families or kids in need."

"Will Edward be there now?"

"No ,he has a school camp this weekend."

"Can you take me there?" Alice pulls the car to the side of the road and drops a u-turn, a large smile on her face. We pull up to a grey cinder block building, it is fairly small, perhaps the size of a 6 car garage. From the outside it looks terrifying, like a prison building all grey and sad. On the side of the building there is a tennis court come basketball court come volleyball court come anything else you can think of to play on the concrete area court.

"I don't think there will be any kids here today, not this late on a Saturday." I look around and realise that there is indeed no children anywhere on the outside of the building. Alice begins walking to the door.

"Will we be able to get in?"

"Yeah, this place is open 24/7. There is always someone here just in case one of the kids needs something."

As I walk through the door, the contrast from the outside smacks me in the face. The first room is completely covered floor to ceiling in artwork. There is everything from finger painting to intricate beautiful sketches, there is a particularly striking painting that draws my attention, it as a watercolour of Edward and it is exquisite. The room is full of colour and life, it emanates happiness.

"Alice!" A female voice explodes in the room behind me.

"Irina, it is so great to see you again. Irina this is Bella, Bella this is Irina, she is one of the counsellors who work here." I walk towards Irina to shake her hand, she eyes my sceptically but takes my hand with a smile none the less. I guess she knows about me too.

"Sorry to disturb you Irina, I just wanted to show Bella around a bit." Alice says drawing Irina's focus away from me.

"No problem, at all, I am just in the middle of some reporting but you feel free to look around. It was great to see you Alice and nice to me you Bella." Her smile is warm and appears genuine.

Alice gives me a tour of the centre and I am so impressed and inspired, I just need to figure out the right way to go about this.

After shopping, which to be honest wasn't all that painful, we are sitting in a café, surrounded by our purchases, having lunch when I decided to pry a little bit more.

"Does the centre ever have any fundraising events?" I ask taking a sip of the horrible coffee.

"Yeah, a couple of times a year, they actually have one next weekend, if you're interested. It is an auction of the artwork you saw earlier actually…"

"Are you going?" I interrupt.

"Of course."

"Will you bid for me?"

"What? Why don't you just come?"

"I can't Alice, it's Edward's world, it is bad enough that I'm in his town, the last thing he needs is me in his community centre too." Alice nods understandingly, giving me more silent information about Edward's state of mind. I am starting to piece together a picture of Edward and it is not pretty.

* * *

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" Alice's voice shouts down the telephone at me.

"No." I state firmly.

"Ok." She sighs, hanging up. I really wish I could be there to hear Alice call out my bid's for the artwork. I had written multiple cheques and sent Alice off with strict instructions, which apparently she still need clarification on.

Three hours later, after attempting to unsuccessfully to watch a movie, Alice texts me.

_You are the proud owner of 10 pieces of artwork. Congrats Al x_

I shut my phone, content in what I have just achieved. My donation will hopefully allow Edward to get everything that he needs, I also intent to provide ongoing support, but one step at a time.

An hour later I am startled by the doorbell, I rush to it expecting to find Alice ready to retell the night's events, the person I find however stops me dead in my tracks.

"We can't accept this." He states holding my cheques out to me, the hairs on the back of neck stand on end, I immediately become defensive.

"Why not? What's the difference between you donating your money and me donating mine?" I bite, taking a step backwards away from his outstretched hand and the cheques.

"I can't take _your _money."

"I'm not donating my money to _you, _Edward; I am donating to the community centre! I have decided to become more involved with local charities and when Alice told me about the centre I would have donated regardless of whether you were involved or not. I actually chose not to attend tonight because I didn't want you to think that I was trying to invade your space." I take a deep breathe after my tirade.

"I cannot accept one million dollars from you Bella." He is less defiant now; it is then that it occurs to me that he probably isn't aware of my current situation.

"I actually think that I got some bargains tonight, $100,000 for a piece of art is nothing." I try and joke and hope that it will lighten the mood.

"$100,000 for a 4 year olds finger painting is by no means a bargain, you were ripped off with that one, and the previous bid was $3.50." I can't help but laugh to which he responds by actually smiling. "Speaking of, I have the artwork in my car; I can bring it in for you if you like?"

"No, thank you, I would like to donate the artwork back to the centre to have it hanging there."

"Thank you Bella. You have no idea how much we can do with this money. I still honestly think that it is far too much money though, at least let me give you back half of it."

"Edward, I know that you have refused to read anything about me since I left and I am surprised that Rose didn't tell you about it to be honest, I don't want to sound conceited but I don't need the money." Edward looks a little taken a back, surely he didn't think that I wouldn't have asked people about him. Doesn't he now know how I feel about him?

"Thank you." He says conceding and putting the cheques back in his pocket. We are both left standing awkwardly, when my brain finally surveys the situation clearly and I realise that he hasn't gone running for the hills I realise that I need to act.

"Would you…umm…like to come in?" He looks as nervous hearing the question as I felt asking it, there is an excruciating pause between us in which I mentally prepare for him to say no.

"Sure." _Sure, _so nonchalant, how does he do that, hide his feelings like that? I turn and walk into the house allowing him to follow me in. I turn to face him as we reach the lounge and I notice that he isn't gawking at the house like everyone else has, his eyes are looking straight at mine, his brow furrowed.

"Drink?" I ask gesturing for him to take a seat, this all seems so formal and unnatural when what I really want to do is throw myself at him and tell him that I am more in love with him than ever and beg him to give me another chance.

"A scotch would be great." I duck to the bottom of the cupboard for a scotch glass and use this moment of privacy to steady my heart rate. I hand him his drink and sit opposite him, the table and a whole world of pain and things unsaid between us. It isn't until he finishes his drink that he removes his eyes from me and looks around the house.

"I wouldn't have pictured you in a place like this." He states and I am completely unsure of what exactly he means by that.

"I didn't design it, it was the only house available at the time, but I have to admit I have fallen in love with it."

"I didn't mean the house."

"Oh." I am even more confused, he clearly doesn't understand my feelings for him at all. "This is my home Edward." I hope he realises that I'm not talking about the house either.

"Will Tyler be joining you?" The question is such a shock to me that I bust into laughter, to which his frown deepens, if he frowns anymore his eyebrows are going to touch his cheekbones and swallow his eyes.

"You really didn't read or watch anything about me, did you?" It is meant to come out as a joke but his response certainly isn't funny.

"Why would I? You broke my fucking heart. You think that I would want to sit there and watch you and your amazing husband on TV, or see pictures in the paper and read about how much he has supported you through this whole ordeal." A sob escapes my throat that I can't prevent and tears stream down my face. I try in vein to stop them. I am the one that did the hurting I don't deserve to cry.

"I am so sorry Edward." We both sit in silence his anger slowly subsiding, the vein in the side of his head goes back into hiding and my tears cease completely.

"Why did you come back here?" There is no more anger in his voice just pain, which is worse, I hold it together and answer his question honestly.

"It's where my heart is." There is no reaction from Edward; he sits blankly staring at me.

"I'm going to get another drink and then I want you to tell me everything." He stands grabbing the bottle and sits back down, relaxing into the back of the couch.

"After I saw you, I was whisked away to another location where I had to stay for 2 weeks before a prosecutor came to see me, Garrett his name was. For three days we sat together and went through all my evidence, Garrett then informed me that there had been some big developments and that this case had become even bigger and as a result the threat on me would be greater, he also told me that I would have to give two different types of evidence."

"At first I didn't understand why, however Garrett was about to make it all too clear. Garrett informed me that Tyler had been arrested in connection to the Volturi family; they had been funding all his campaigns in return for leniency and turning a blind eye. I was shocked and horrified. I would have to testify against my own husband."

I continue to tell Edward all about the case and the outcome and how Tyler got given 15 years imprisonment. I was talking for well over an hour and Edward didn't say a word, even after I finished he didn't say a word.

"So that explains why you've decided to come back."

"What explains it?"

"The fact that Tyler is in prison you can wait out your 15 years here for him in hiding." I don't know what exactly it is about that statement but suddenly I am furious.

"There is only one person I am waiting for Edward!" I yell at him, I don't mean to but I can't suppress the emotion. "I was going to get a divorce as soon as I could see my lawyer, because I am completely in love with someone else. Someone who I have hurt and have ruined any chance I might have had and that is something I have to live with, and even though coming back here reminds me of what I did to him, I don't want to be anywhere else in the world."

The tension in the room is so thick it is practically visible, it's like a blood red haze hanging between us, so much hurt and anger and pain and it is all my fault. I deserve all of this and more. I will wait; I will wait forever because there is no one else that I want to be with. It is Edward or nothing.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading…please review let me know what you think – do you agree with Edward's reaction? **

**Thanks again**

**Much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	15. Ch 15 Break

**AN: Again, I am going to keep this short, I have soo much work to do.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/adding.**

**Teri – Thanks as always you are a champion**

**Lauren – you make me cack myself – I was reading that review at work and laughed out loud…yeah try explaining that to your work colleagues! Thanks heaps, p.s aren't your feet cold?**

**Jess – my beta extraordinarie! I heart you long time**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight – do own a huge to-do list though – which is taunting me.**

* * *

**Ch 15 - Break**

to smash, split, or divide into parts violently; reduce to pieces or fragments: _He broke a vase.  
_to infringe, ignore, or act contrary to (a law, rule, promise, etc.): _She broke her promise.  
_to dissolve or annul (often followed by _off _): _to break off friendly relations with another country.  
_to lacerate; wound: _to break the skin.  
_to put an end to; overcome; stop: _His touchdown run broke the tie. She found it hard to break the cigarette habit.  
_to make a way through; penetrate: _The stone broke the surface of the __water__.  
_to open or force one's way into (a dwelling, store, etc.).  
to disable or destroy by or as if by shattering or crushing: _to break a watch._

"How can you say that to me? How can you just come back here and tell me that you love me like the hurt never existed…"

"I am not pretending the hurt doesn't exist, I can see it more than clearly in your eyes Edward and in the way that no one will openly talk about you to me and in the fact that you are so uncomfortable around me and…"

"So why come back?"

"Like I already said, I couldn't be anywhere else in the world. I don't want to be anywhere else in the world."

"What do you want from me?" Everything! I want everything from him, I want his heart, mind and soul. I want his children, I want everything but I forfeited the right to want all that and to think that I could have it.

"What ever you will give me Edward. You are 90% of the reason why I came here but if you decide that you can't even give me friendship then that is fine but I will still stay here, it is my home now, that is of course unless you want me to leave. I would respect your request and leave immediately." My heart jumps into my throat, please don't ask me to leave, please don't ask me to leave?

"I don't want to be friends with you Bella." I hang my head staring at my lap as tears fall freely, it's funny how no matter how much I tried to prepare my self for that fact that he wouldn't want anything to do with me a little bit of hope still crept in and then when he doesn't want anything to do with, as expected, I am still completely shattered.

I'm not sure exactly when it was that he left, I don't know how long we had been sitting in silence for, he didn't say another word and neither did I. Edward leaving made me feel more alone than I ever have been in my life, in this big stupid house with all this god damn room that I don't need, I am insignificant in this house, in this town and in his life. And I have no-one to blame but myself.

* * *

For the past month, I have only left the house to go see Jake, which I keep doing twice a week as promised, he never says a word about Edward and neither do I, which is really difficult when it is all that I can think about. I see Alice a fair bit, she has become my business partner of sorts, we have been working together to identify local charities or causes in the region. We have found some great groups, an eating disorder rehab facility outside of Seattle, a school for children with disabilities, a charity for family members of cancer sufferers and victims, the Port Angeles children's hospital and I even became a booster of the La Push Wolves football team.

I of course am a silent investor Alice does all the public appearances, the handing over of cheques etc, some people know where it is coming from but most don't. I came here to escape, not to parade my money around and get in all the local papers, Alice really enjoys it though and it is giving her an opportunity to network for her own business, so it is a win, win situation.

I have tried to keep myself as busy as possible to avoid thinking about Edward, that however is close to impossible considering I am in hiding. I have walked every single trail around my property, I have completely re-done the garden, I even considered re-decorating but that would just be a huge waste of money. However no matter what I do Edward is with me, I see him, I smell him, I feel him.

I am sitting in my den, transferring funds to the various organisations when the doorbell rings. The only person that comes here is Alice and she doesn't ring the bell anymore she just barges right in. I flick the monitor on and see the back of a bronze head of hair. I quickly glance in the mirror to find that I look horrendous, I have an old pair of track pants that I became quite fond of during my last stay in Forks and a tatty old gardening t-shirt that is covered in soil from this morning. Not like it matters.

I approach the door hesitantly, I am not sure what to prepare myself for so I try to stay as calm as possible, which is about as calm as a nun in a brothel. I open the door and am immediately forced backwards, Edward is stalking towards me, for a moment he is frightening, his eyes are locked onto mine, his fists balled tight with his knuckles white, his breathing deep and deliberate. I come to a stop when my back hits the wall, Edward however continues until there are mere millimetres between us.

He is so close that is I inhale my chest comes into contact with him sends a shiver down my spine, I want to grab him and kiss him, I want to lick the side of his neck and run my fingers through his hair, instead I stand frozen somewhere between terrified and aroused.

"Fuck!" His first slams into the wall beside my head making me jump and then cower away from him. "Look at me!" He growls, I expect to find his eyes red and glowing as if he is about to rip my aorta from my throat, but instead I find a pain so deep that it reverberates into my soul. You know how they say that when a ghost passes through you, you can feel the same emotions it is harbouring, that is how I feel at this moment. Instinctively I reach up and place my hand at the side of his face, instead of flinching away he leans into it…momentarily before backing away from me a step. My hand falls limp at my side.

"You are ripping my soul apart!" He whispers. "Half of me is so in love with you that I cant function the other half hates you so much for what you have done." The words linger in the room above us, repeating over and over, love, hate, love, hate.

"I have spent the last two weeks reading all the articles and youtubing you." I expect him to continue but he doesn't, it's like he is just letting me know that he knows fully about what happened now. Even though neither of us are speaking the room is filled with white noise, at least it is for me. It's filled with the whisperings of everything that I want to say but cant.

"I just want the Bella that I met to come back." The heartbreak in his voice, weakens my knees and I fall to the ground, clutching at my chest. How could I have ever done this to him, I took the most perfect man in the world and broke him.

"I _am_ back." I choke out. "That person you read about, the person I was in New York, that's not who I am Edward, who I was with you, that's me, I didn't have to pretend with you." I am begging and pathetic but I it's the truth and I refuse to lie to him ever again. I look up at him, his eyes on the surface are cold and underneath where the light used to shine from there is nothing, the evidence of the pain he carries.

"You could have told me Bella, you _should _have trusted me."

"I know, it is the biggest mistake of my life, I will regret it until the day that I die and even after that." The tears are still flowing freely and I make that horrible gasping sound a couple of times. Edward remains still, silent and seemingly unfeeling.

"I am so sorry." I whisper once the tears start to slow. I am too afraid to look up at him again, so we both sit in silence for what fells like hours yet only seconds at the same time. I have so much going through my mind but I can't seem to find the right words.

"What if Tyler wasn't involved in this, what if the case proceeded without him?" His words are loud and penetrate the silence like bullets.

"I would still be here now, when I said that I was planning on filing for divorce Edward, I meant it. On the Saturday morning before I left, when we spent the entire day in bed together, I knew then that I was going to divorce him. What happened with the trial has not changed what my plans were at all Edward. What I felt, feel about you I have never ever felt about Tyler." I look up at him now and he is staring into my eyes, no emotion in his.

"In an ideal world, what do you want?" Initially I am not entirely sure what he means by this question so I spend a little time thinking about if my life was perfect what would it look like.

"You Edward." I state simply. "What do you want?" I can't help but ask even thought there is a huge chance that the answer is going to break me in half…again. He is thinking for a while before he answers and when he does he looks directly into my eyes.

"I used to know what I wanted, I used to know exactly where my life was headed. Now…I have no idea, I don't know anything anymore and I fucking hate it." Even though his words are angry his voice is not, it's just…devastated.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper again.

"Stop fucking saying sorry! What is sorry going to do? Nothing!" His voice is more than angry now.

"But I am sorry Edward, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you and I need you to know that I hate myself for what I did to you."

"Yeah and I needed you to be honest with me, and I needed you to love me the way I loved you, and I needed you to need me, but most of all I needed you to not be the most perfect person in the world for me and then break my heart." With each need he moved closer and closer to me until the tips of his toes are touching my legs, he's towering above me, strong and resolute and I am weak and pathetic at his feet.

Swiftly he bends down and gathers me in his arms, pulling me tight into his chest and then begins walking up the stairs. I press my face into his neck and inhale deeply, I will never forget that smell for as long as I live, the smell alone sends a shiver down my spine. I desperately want to rest my head against his shoulder but don't. Instead I concentrate on the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his chest, the feel of his chest muscles move as he ascends the stairs, the feel of his breath against my skin. All sensations that I may never feel again.

He walks to the end of the hall and enters my bedroom, I briefly wonder how he knows where it is but am distracted again by his arms loosening from around me, instinctively I want to wrap my arms around his neck and cling on for as long as humanly possible but I need to let him lead, whatever it is he is leading me to.

"Edward…"

"Don't talk!" He cuts me off laying me down onto the bed, he stands above me, just watching my face. I feel very exposed and vulnerable but I know that if I am ever going to get Edward to forgive me I need to be completely open and vulnerable with him. Slowly he puts his knees onto the bed and then his hands either side of my face, hovering above me, my heart thumping in my chest, his heavy breath washing over my face. I am far more nervous now than I was on the night I lost my virginity.

Agonisingly slowly he brings his face closer and closer to mine, when we are but millimetres from each other he slowly moves down and presses his lips to my throat, initially it is just a light hesitant touch but that is all I need to send a shockwave through my body, an electric current passing from him to me. In a blink of an eye it turns from hesitant touching to frantically ripping each other's clothes off. Before I know it we are both naked with Edward lying on top of me. We take a moment to stare into each other's eyes, I don't know what he is looking for in mine, but I don't like what I see in his, there is lust but underlying that lust is hurt and anger.

Edward closes the gap between us and presses his lips to mine, they are rigid and forceful as are his kisses, he relaxes pressing his entire body weight onto mine, the sensation is incredible, I havent had the weight of a man on me for so long now. I can feel his heart thumping into my chest. The kisses deepen as does the intensity, Edward positions himself at my entrance. I have been waiting so long for this that a tear rolls down my cheek and I am not naive enough to realise that it is because this is not how I want to do this. I wanted the first time we had sex to be gentle and loving and not lustful and angry.

"Fuck!" Edward yells into the bedroom as he abruptly rolls off of me and lies on his back staring at the ceiling. "I can't fucking do this." He says more to himself than to me. "Why can't I get over you? Why cant I just forget about you?" He doesn't turn to look at me instead he just continues staring up at the ceiling. More tears roll down the side of my face, I try to stay quiet because I don't what him to know that I am crying. However when I don't answer him he turns to look at me.

"Fucking hell, did I hurt you?" Immediately he is hovering about me wiping the tears from my face, which only makes me cry more. "Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am so sorry. I was angry and I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that and I am so sorry." He is frantically wiping my face, the anger and hurt completely gone from his face, genuine concern replaces them.

"You didn't hurt me Edward, and even if you did you would have been justified in doing so. I am the one who hurt you and I am afraid it is beyond repair. You have already hurt so much in your life and I had to go and add to it. I selfishly fell in love with you when I knew that I couldn't commit to you, I encouraged your advances when I knew I couldn't return them completely, I didn't think enough about how this would affect you."

"Ssh" Edward lies on his side next to me on the bed, he grabs my shoulder and turns me into him, bringing my face into his chest and wrapping his arms around me, comforting me. I cry for hours into his chest, neither of us moving or speaking. Eventually I fall asleep, still tight in Edward's arms.

I stretch out widely as I wake up, my fingers grazing a piece of paper on the pillow beside.

_I had to go to work.  
__The Community Centre is having a dance tomorrow night.  
__Please come  
__Edward._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading – this story is taking me ages, I just cant find consistent time to complete it…so thank you to all of you who are standing by me…patiently.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Much, much, much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	16. Ch 16 Sorry

** I will keep this short, I have heaps of work to get back too :( **

AN:

**Fanfic isn't letting me see my reviews so I am going to say thanks to the following,**

**Teri – always amazing  
****Lauren – you make me laugh so much**

**For everyone else that may have reviewed and I havent said thanks I promise as soon as it is back up I will reply directly to your review.**

**Jess- Best Beta ever! She actually apologises to me for going to visit her Aunt in Wales and taking a little longer to get back to me…so sweet**

**Jackson won a Razzie for Worst Supporting Actor for The Last Airbender…and I am just gunna say that while I do love me some Jackson he definitely sucked in The Last Airbender – and this is coming from someone who actually liked the movie… whatev's.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

* * *

**Ch 16 ****– Sorry**

feeling regret, compunction, sympathy, pity, etc.: _to be sorry to leave one's __friends__; to be sorry for a remark; to be sorry for someone in trouble.  
_regrettable or deplorable; unfortunate; tragic: _a sorry situation; to come to a sorry end.  
_sorrowful, grieved, or sad: _Was she sorry when her brother died?  
_associated with sorrow; suggestive of grief or suffering; melancholy; dismal.  
wretched, poor, useless, or pitiful: _a sorry __horse__.  
_(used interjectionally as a conventional apology or expression of regret): _Sorry, you're misinformed. Did I bump you? Sorry. _

I immediately picked up the phone and called Alice, it has never been common practice to call my friends and gush about something like a school girl but something instinctively made me do it, and the response that I got was exactly what I was looking for. After the several minutes of screaming Alice said she would be over, something about being face to face. So I sit in the lounge waiting, trying to decide exactly how much to tell Alice.

"Oh! My! God! Start from the start! Tell me _everything._" She says as she barges through the garage access door, I internally giggle at the fact that she much have taken one of the spare controls to the garage. Alice gracefully jetes over the back of the lounge, landing softly on the cushion beside me.

I retell every encounter I have had with Edward since arriving back in forks, through which amazingly, Alice remains silent. Even after I hand her the note that Edward left me she remains silent, since I have met Alice this is the longest that she has gone without speaking…or squealing.

"What are you going to wear?" She finally asks me.

"After everything I have just told you, all you want to know is what I am wearing to the dance?" I ask stunned.

"I am still processing everything, I have a billion questions but I just thought that I would start with easiest one."

"Oh, ok. Umm…to be honest I hadn't really thought about it. Are you going?"

"Yep, I was going to go into Port Angeles today to go shopping, do you want to come?"

"Nah I have heaps of dresses here, you can just borr…" My offer is cut short as Alice jumps from the couch and disappears up the staircase. I follow her into my room and find her rummaging through my closet.

"So you and Edward are going to get back together?" She asks as she flips through Chanel.

"I really hope so but I have hurt him so badly, I just don't see how he can forgive me." I say as I sit on the chair and watch Alice _ohh_ and _ahh_ over clothing that I don't even really like.

"He will forgive you because he loves you but it will take time Bella, it can't go back to the way it was before. Oh! Found it!" She screams turning to me and holding out the red Katherine Heigel one shoulder Escada. She inspects the dress holding up against her body. "Bella, there is a tag on the dress…you haven't ever worn this have you?"

"I haven't worn 75% of those dresses, Alice. Are you going to try it on?" Alice grins brightly before losing her pants and top and shimmying into the dress. I stand and help her do the zip.

"You look beautiful Alice." I gush as she moves to look in the mirror.

"Thanks Bella, but I can't wear this." The devastation evident in her voice

"Why not?"

"Because I would need to get it taken up and then it wouldn't fit you." The sadness in Alice's eyes is heartbreaking.

"Alice, you can have the dress, I've had it for 3 years and not worn it once, it's all yours."

"Thank you, so much Bella, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"No problems at all, is Rosalie going? I have the perfect dress for her."

"Yeah she is, I'll call her." Alice walks out into the hallway to call Rose. I can overhear what sounds like Alice almost begging Rosalie to come, it is rather sad that I am going to use this dress to try and bribe Rosalie to be nice to me…even if it is just for the duration of the time that she is in the dress.

"She's on her way over." Alice announces as she re-enters the walk in robe. "What dress do you have in mind?" Her eyes scan the rack but what she is looking for isn't there, this particular dress was sent to me after a trip to Milan in which I met Emilio, I love the man's sunglasses but his shoes are not my style. Speaking of…

"Alice, what size are your feet?" I ask as I move over to remove a big garment box from the shelf.

"7. Why?"

"That's a shame; I have a heap of brand new size 8 shoes that I want to get rid of."

"Why?" I reach down to the bottom of the shoe rack and pull out a couple of boxes, handing them Al.

"Not my style."

"Are you kidding!" Her voice increases about three octaves as she looks at the shoes. "I will take them off you, I will wear them with padding or really thick stockings, I will _make _these fit!" She takes the hideous shoes out of the box and puts them on, they don't match the dress at all and they are certainly going to stand out in Forks but at the same time she does suit them.

"Hello!" Rose's voice calls up from downstairs.

"Up here!" I yell back, slightly nervous about seeing her again and hoping that the dress will buy me some grace time.

"In the land of magic" Alice calls out as she twirls around in front of the mirror like a 12 year old trying on her mother's wedding dress.

"Bella, I appreciate the gesture but I already have, holy fucking shit is that…that's a…that's Kate Hudson's Emilio Pucci." Rosalie slowly moves toward the dress with her hands outstretched, Alice has stopped twirling and is also just staring at the dress in my hands.

"How do you have that dress?" Alice asks in a shocked whisper.

"Long story."

"I have hours." Alice responds instantly.

"A few years ago I met Emilio at a party on a yacht in the Greek Islands, I was really drunk and ended up telling him that I think his shoes are horrendous and gaudy but that the Kate Hudson dress is one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen. When I arrived home the dress was waiting for me. He also sends me a pair of shoes from his new collections; I suspect he sends me the gaudiest of the collection."

"You told a designer that you think his stuff is ugly and he just keeps sending things to you?" Rosalie asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, the Italians have a strange sense of humour."

"Perhaps you should jump on the phone to Oscar De La Renta and tell him his gowns are putrid." Alice insists.

"Nope, the Dominicans have a very different sense of humour. Do you want to try it on?" I ask Rose who is just staring at the dress in awe.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't wear this dress Bella, it was a present from the designer, and you can't just give it to someone else."

"Firstly, I doubt that Emilio Pucci is going to be heading into Forks anytime soon and secondly the designer would want that dress to be worn by someone who would do it justice and Rosalie let me assure you, this dress was made for you." Rosalie removes her eyes from the dress for a moment and looks up at me before looking back at the dress, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I guess there is no harm in trying it on." Rosalie's eyes light up as I hand her the dress, within moments Rose emerges from the bathroom with the dress on and I knew that I had been right, the dress was made for her.

"Oh my god!" Alice's blurts.

"Em is going to mess himself after he sees me in this. Alice take a photo and send it to him." Rosalie commands.

"Don't bother; he can wait until tomorrow night to see it." I say

"No Bella, I can't…"

"Yes you can, I am giving you this dress, I have never and will never wear it, it would be cruel to have it sitting in a box in my wardrobe."

"I guess you're right, keeping a dress like this in a box would be criminal." Rosalie smiles at me.

"What's criminal is your body in that dress." Alice teases.

"Tell me about it!" Rosalie says twisting and bending in the mirror.

"What are you going to wear Bella?" Alice asks, her and Rosalie now turning to look at me. Since I bought this dress I have been dying to wear it. I move to yet another box and remove the lid taking out one of my favourite dresses of all time

"Is that Rachel from _Glee_'s green SAG dress?" Alice asks moving to touch the fabric, I simply nod in response.

"Let me guess you told Catherine Malandrino that you hate her clothes too?" Rosalie teased playfully which sort of took me be surprise, I guess the dress bribe is working.

"No, actually I bought this dress at an auction about 2 weeks before I came here; Rachel from _Glee_ wore it after I had already purchased it. I haven't had a chance to wear it yet, Witness Protection isn't really overly glamorous." I explain. Alice's phone rings and she leaves the bedroom to answer it.

"You really look beautiful in that dress Rosalie." I compliment.

"Listen Bella, I really appreciate this. I also want to apologise for the way I spoke to you the other week, I shouldn't get involved in your and Edward's business. I just feel so protective of him, seeing what he went through after losing Gianna." Rosalie looks me straight in the eye as she delivers an honest apology. "And don't think I am just apologising because you gave me this dress." She finishes smiling brightly.

"Thanks Rosalie, I appreciate it."

"Also I really wanted to tell you the other day that you have a beautiful home." Rose smiles brightly at me as she walks into the bathroom. I hang my dress up and put the two boxes out to give to Alice and Rose to take their dresses home.

"Hey Rosalie, what size are your feet?" I yell in the direction of the bathroom.

"9," Damn it, I am never going to be able to get rid of these shoes…actually I wonder what size Leah and Emily are. "Why is that?" Rose asks as she exits the bathroom.

"I have a whole lot of shoes that I hate in a size 8, I have never worn them before, I was hoping you were an 8 so that I can give them to you." I answer handing her the box and helping her put the dress back in.

"Esme is an 8." Rosalie states, excellent.

"Rose we have to go, it's Cullen dinner time shortly and if we are late Esme will kill us." Alice says walking straight through the closet into the bathroom to remove her dress.

"Do you think if I invited Esme over for dinner that she would come?" I ask hesitantly.

"Are you kidding me? She loves you; she didn't speak to me for a week after what I said to you. She keeps nagging and nagging Edward to talk to you, it was getting so bad that Edward stopped calling her at one stage." Rose answers, it is amazing how easily we have fallen into being friends, only 2 hours ago the idea of talking Rose chilled me to the bone and now it is as if we have been friends for a lifetime. I will never under estimate the power of a Pucci.

"Ok, ready to go?" Alice asks exploding from the bathroom. Rose nods and the three of us help pack up Alice's dress, I laugh as I notice that she has kept the heels on.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice chants pulling me into a tight hug, "I will give you a call tomorrow, perhaps us girls can all go to the ball together." She releases me and walks straight out the door, her heels clicking on the stairs.

"Thanks again, Bella. See you tomorrow." Rose says before following Alice out.

* * *

"You know what I have just realised?" Alice says as the three of us stand in front of the mirror looking at each other. "Bella's dress is the same colour as Edward's eyes." She gushes like a 14 year old.

"Just when I think you can't get any cheesier." Rose teases; Alice ignores her and picks up her I-pod, suddenly the opening lines of _Girls just want to have fun _blast through the room. "I was wrong." Rose continues, the two of us looking at each other rolling our eyes.

"Leave me alone, it's my pump up music." Alice defends.

"Alice this is pathetic pump up music, Bella where is your I-pod?" Rose asks, snatching Alice's and ending the song.

"If you go to that wall panel and select entertainment on the touch screen, my library should come up."

"You have a universal home controller in your wall? Em is going to be so pissed!" Rose laughs scrolling through the music. "I knew you would have this song." Rose claps, turning to face Alice. The drums fill the entire house, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, Rose and I smile at each other, Alice listening intently.

_Stranded with a name  
They get the best of me  
But I won't will walk away  
I don't complain_

Kings of Leon, McFearless pulsates through the house and I have to admit it pumps me up, I want to jump on the bed and thrash around but after the 2 hours it just spent to make me look like this I don't think Alice and Rose would be overly fond of me.

Alice is incredible in the Escada, her pale skin and short dark hair giving the dress a completely different look to Katherine Heigel. Rose…there aren't really words to describe how good Rose looks, she is a modern Grecian goddess, her blonde hair is up loosely in a bun, curls falling out and around her face, her skin golden and eyes smokey, every man in the room is going to be staring at her.

"Ok, let's go." Alice announces giving herself one last look. I offer to drive as I am not a big drinker. As we pull up to the Country Club, I suddenly feel much overdressed, I don't really know why I expected not to be but at least I have Alice and Rose. A valet takes the car and we quickly check each other before moving towards the ballroom.

The room is rather plain and very sterile in comparison to the balls that I have attended previously in New York; my eyes scan the room for Edward but come up empty. Alice grabs my hand and leads me over to a table where I see Emmett and Jasper sitting talking animatedly.

"Gentlemen." Rose says seductively as she approaches the table. Emmett's reaction is priceless, his eyes start at the floor and slowly move up the dress, his jaw dropping open. A whispered '_fuck' _falls from his mouth.

"Ok, so I've had enough lets go home." He announces standing and wrapping his arm protectively around Rose's waist. Alice, Jasper and I laugh; Emmett however looks all too serious.

"No way, I just got here, besides I didn't go to all this effort to have you rip this dress straight off me." Rose takes the seat next to Emmett who is still ogling her; he sits back down and immediately pulls Rose into his side.

Alice and Jasper are exchanging hushed whispers with one another so I take one of the empty seats and watch the dance floor. Emmett and Rose hear a song they like and quickly take to the floor, the entire room watching Rose mesmerized, Emmett a proud smile on his face. They are an incredible looking couple, Emmett so strong and manly, Rose so sexy.

"Bella will you be ok if we go dance?" Jasper asks leaning across so that I can hear him over the music.

"Of course don't be silly, you don't need to babysit me." They share a quick look, "Go!" I urge shoeing them towards the floor. Alice and Jasper definitely have a different style to Emmett and Rose, those two are all hips and close proximity, where as Jasper and Alice are far more elegant and reserved however they never take their eyes from each other's which gives them a different kind of intensity.

I laugh as a young boy, I am assuming one of the kids from the centre, asks Rosalie for a dance, Emmett releases Rosalie and she holds her hands out for the young boy, Rose curtsying as the boy takes her hand. Emmett is about to join me when a girl about 15 taps him on the shoulder, she whispers to him and then he leads her out into the floor. They are great to watch, both laughing and giggling along with their younger partners.

"Excuse me Miss, would you like to a dance?" A velvety smooth voice asks from behind me, a shiver runs down my spine. I turn to find Edward standing above me, he is wearing light grey suit pants with a white dress shirt, unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up, and he has never looked so good. I take a deep breath before nodding and placing my hand in his outstretched one.

Edward leads me into the centre of the dance floor, I am aware of people's eyes on us but can't take my eyes from Edward and I can't concentrate on anything but the feel of his hand in mine. He stops and pulls against my hand to bring me into his chest.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispers into me my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"Thanks, you look really good too." I say back, tilting my head to his ear so he can hear me. A slow song starts and I take the opportunity to place my head against his chest. We remain like that for the next 4 or so songs, even when the tempo changes we don't move we just sway holding onto each other.

We break apart and I go back to the table to find Alice and Rose looking up at me with bright eyes, Emmett is smirking and Jasper is watching Alice with an amused look on his face.

"What have you been doing Bella?" Emmett asks teasing. I simply smile joyfully at him before sitting back down.

"Well?" Alice asks her and Rose leaning closer awaiting my answer.

"We just danced." I state watching Edward as he takes a microphone from someone and walks into the stage.

Edward gives a big speech about what the plans are for the community centre this year, the way he speaks is so passionate that it makes me want to jump on stage and rip that shirt right off him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, none of this would be possible if it weren't for a very special person. This person has donated a great deal of money to the Centre and has pledged continuing support for the next several years to come. On behalf of everyone at the Centre we would like to say thank you to Miss Bella Swan."

The crowd erupts and stands turning to look at me, I stand still not taking my eyes from Edward and mouth _You're welcome, _the same boy and girl that had danced with Rose and Em earlier approach me with an enormous bunch of flowers and a huge photograph taken from the outside of the Centre with all the kids in it. The clapping eventually subsides and I retake my seat, looking at the photo, tears welling in my eyes.

Edward continues talking but I can't stop looking at the photo, this is going to have to go up in my den immediately, so it can remind how good it feels helping those out less fortunate than I.

"Do you like it?" Edwards asks hesitantly as he re-joins the table. I turn to look at him, tears still in my eyes.

"It's beautiful; it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I gush.

"Giving us that money is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us." Edward leans over and places a kiss on my forehead; I ignore the feeling of Alice and Rosalie's eyes watching me. Edward and I sit in silence listening to Emmett telling a story about something or other. I am basking in the feeling of Edward by my side with his family and friends and hope that we will remain this way for years to come.

"Bella?" Edward asks leaning into my ear. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

**AN: Ok kids, this is the second last chapter and in the final chapter I promise to give you what you have all been waiting so patiently for.**

**On the other hand I have a new story in the works that is littered with lemons (please say lemons with an aggressive french accent) however it may or may not have a little Jasper loving… not a lot just a little **

**Thanks to everyone for reading/adding/reviewing, thank you thank thank you.**

**Much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	17. Ch 17 Start

**AN: This is the last and final chapter of this story.**

**I want to give a big big big thank-you to Jess, she is faithful and consistent and lovely and awesome and amazing!**

**I want to say thank you to every single one of you who read/added/alerted this story – I cant explain how much that means!**

**To all those who regularly review in particular, Aussie Teri and Lauren – I heart you so much! You make me day – week – year!**

**Without further ado - I have made you wait long enough for this so I wont keep you any longer. **

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight, its Characters, its plot, its anything.**

* * *

**Ch 17 – ****Start**

to begin or set out, as on a journey or activity.  
to appear or come suddenly into action, life, view, etc.; rise or issue suddenly forth.  
to set moving, going, or acting; to set in operation: _to start an automobile; to start a __fire__.  
_to establish or found: _to start a new __business__.  
_a beginning of an action, journey, etc.  
a signal to move, proceed, or begin, as on a course or in a race.  
a place or time from which something begins.  
the first part or beginning segment of anything: _The start of the book was good but the last half was dull. _

"Are you sure that we should leave Edward, I mean this is _your_ event?" I can't stop the words from coming out of my mouth…_shut up!_ He wants to leave with me, so why I am trying to convince him not to?

"There's only an hour to go; besides I have more important things to do." He smirks at me as he holds the car door open for me. We ride to back to my place in silence, the car full of tension.

He pulls into my drive and cuts the engine, turning to look at me, his eyes say all the things that he can't. _I'm scared, I want this but am unsure, I need you, I want to try this again, and you broke me. _I hope that my eyes are reflecting what I'm not saying as well, _I'm sorry, I love you, I need you, I promise I will never hurt you again. _

With lightning speed Edward's hands grab my shoulders pulling him into me, our lips crashing against each other, our hands are moving so fervently that I am not even sure what I am touching half the time, our teeth clash and the car is filled with the sounds of our heavy breath. The kiss is broken and without communication we both exit the car and run around the front clashing back into each other, our bodies pressing hard, our lips harder.

Edward pushes me backwards towards the front door. I can hear the keys jiggling in his hand, without breaking the kiss, I take them from his hand and feel around behind me until I can feel the lock, after several failed attempts at opening the door, I am forced to break the kiss so that I can look at the keys.

Edward's lips stay on my skin, nipping and sucking at the side of my neck which makes it near impossible to concentrate on a stupid key.

"Open the fucking door." He growls primitively into my ear.

"I'm trying but your distracting me." He laughs into my skin behind of my ear which almost makes me come there on my front porch. Determined now I finally open the door, Edward pushes me inside the house, he briefly looks up at the staircase and then sideways to the guest room, a crooked smile spreads across his face as he moves me towards the guest room.

His lips are back on mine, his hands undoing the zipper on my dress, I fiddle with his buttons trying to pop them open. His shirt is open and my dress is clinging to my hips as the back of my legs hit the bed and he pushes me backwards. I flop down onto the mattress staring up at him, his bare chest exposed. He leans down and takes the hem of my dress in his hands pulling it from my body, I am so glad I wore a sexy set of lingerie tonight. Edward clearly likes it too as he removes his clothing I can see his penis straining in his briefs.

With a swift pull of my legs he moves me down the bed closer to him and slowly removes my panties, his fingers gliding down my thighs, he flings the pants in the same direction as the dress before lying on the bed beside me and then rolling me on top of him. Our noses are touching but this time we don't kiss, instead we just stare at each other, checking that the other is ready for this.

As if signaling he flicks the back of my bra, I sit up straddling him as he removes the straps from my bra and drops it beside him on the floor. He sits up and kisses me hard on the lips, his tongue licking and flicking at mine. His lips leave mine and move down my throat to my chest and eventually my breasts. As he takes a nipple in his mouth and pulls it with his teeth, his dick twitches below me.

I run my hand between us and position him at my entrance; I hesitate giving him one last opportunity to get out, why do I keep doing that? Edward takes my hesitation the wrong way. He stops kissing and looks up at me.

"I love you." I say before he has a chance to say anything.

"I love you too, so much. I can't live without you anymore." And with that he pushes up into me and I down onto him, we both gasp at the sensation, Edwards hand tightening around my waist and my legs wrap around his torso holding him to me. Our lips meet again feverishly as we sit completely connect to each other, for several minutes we don't move we just kiss, holding each other, both enjoying the feeling of the other. Our hands roam each other's backs and heads and faces.

Edward's hips begin moving up and down, I try to mimic the movements but this position is too awkward, Edward feels my frustration and pushes me onto my back, following me, my legs still wrapped around his waist. Now we can get proper traction! Edward begins slowly, still kissing me as he moves in and out of me; he buries his face into my neck and quickens his pace, our bodies slamming against each other.

He leans back, grabbing my legs from around him and places my feet on his chest, we stare at each other in fascination as I begin to near my climax. Edward grabs my feet lifting my body higher, as he does he hits my g-spot and I cry out in pleasure, he repeats this motion several more times before I am screaming his name and clutching at the sheets. As I ride out my orgasm Edward grabs my feet and crosses my legs, his eyes widen as he thrusts into me, I reach around and grab his balls in my hand, lightly tugging at them, he screams my name into the empty house before stilling.

He releases my legs and settles on top of me, kissing my lips lightly before nuzzling into my neck again. We remain attached until he becomes soft and sort of just falls out naturally, as this happens he stirs and jumps up from the bed, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, I squeal slightly to which he just playfully slaps me on the bum.

Two steps at a time he climbs the staircase and marches us into my room, he puts me back on the floor before he climbs into my bed, I quickly run into the toilet and clean up before jumping into the bed with him and putting my head back in the nook of his neck and shoulder, _my_ nook.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that for." He whispers lazily to me.

"I think I have a fairly good idea, I used to have the most incredibly vivid dreams about you."

"Really? Is that so, Bella Swan?" I love hearing him say my name, it makes me feel as if Marie Crowley never existed, and a huge part of me whishes she never did.

"Yes, really." Edward laughs and tightens his grip on me.

"Hey, Bella?" His voice turns serious; subconsciously I tighten my grip on him and press my body harder against his.

"Yes." I whisper hesitantly.

"I don't want to take this slow; I have been waiting for you for so long, I want to finally start my life with you." I snap my head around, my arms leaning on his chest, he smiles widely at my reaction.

"Are you sure?" I ask staring into his eyes, see the truth in there but needing to hear it.

"Yes, Bella I want to be with you." He smiles lazily at up at me, I lean forward and lightly press my lips to his. "I mean that is if you want to be with me?" Edward finishes self-consciously. I lean back again so that he can see my face, so that he can understand what I am about to say to him.

"Edward, I feel like I have been waiting for you my whole life, that everything prior to meeting you was just a prelude. I am so in love with you, my mind, my body and my soul are all completely in love with you. If it were a leap year I would ask you to marry me." Edward laughs pulling down into him and kissing me again, this time slow and loving.

I awake the next morning, tightly wrapped in Edward's arms, my head still in the crook of his neck. I lightly press my lips to his neck before gently trying to remove myself; his arms tighten and hold me to him. Again I try to pry myself from him, this time I make it to the edge of the bed before his arm wraps around my waist pulling me backwards.

"Oh no, you don't!" He says sleepily, pulling me back and pinning me beneath him.

"Edward, please I really need to go to the toilet." A mischievous smile lights up his face.

"Really?" He begins tickling my sides.

"Edward! Stop it!" I squeal in between laughter as I try to wriggle out from beneath him. In perfect timing his phone begins ringing downstairs, it distracts him long enough for me to be able to get away from him and into the toilet. I exit the toilet to one of the most magnificent sights, Edward is lying completely naked on his side across my bed, he is propped up on his elbow waiting for me.

"You are so beautiful." He says as I walk towards him.

"I was just about to say the same about you." I admit jumping over him and scooting up to the pillows.

"Well it's lucky then that we are both so beautiful because Alice has seconded us to brunch in 30 minutes."

"30 minutes? Jesus!" I jump out of bed and run back into the bathroom. I am halfway through brushing my teeth when I am joined by Edward, he stands behind his body pressed into mine, watching me in the mirror. Suddenly, aware of how spectacularly unsexy brush my teeth is, I delicately try to spit in the sink. He spins me and presses his lips to mine. I drop the toothbrush onto the bench absently and kiss Edward will the entire feel I posses. His hands grip my bum lifting me and placing me on the sink, my legs widening to bring him closer.

I squeal a little into his mouth as my butt hits the cold marble; Edward breaks the kiss and laughs.

"If you keep this up we are never going to make it on time." I tease, pressing my hand against his chest to hold him back.

"Fuck brunch!" He growls and he grabs my head and pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. Just as quickly as it starts he steps back again. "Were you going to have a shower?" He asks, slightly taken aback and slightly disappointed I nod. Edward turns and starts the shower for me before leaving the bathroom. Dejectedly I slump down off the counter and move to the shower.

I feel a blast of cold hit my back, and turn to find Edward entering the shower.

"You started without me?" He asks eyeing my hair full of shampoo.

"I didn't know I was supposed to wait for you? I thought you left to get ready for Brunch."

"What? Didn't I say fuck brunch? I went to text Alice to tell her exactly that."

We spend the next three hours completely wrapped around each other, if we aren't having the most incredible sex of my entire life, then we are lying in bed holding onto each other, telling stories of our childhoods.

"OH! MY! FUCKING! GOD!" A high pitched yell startles us both and we turn to find Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett standing in the door of the bedroom, staring at a very naked Edward and I. Edward grabs a pillow and covers me the best he can, meanwhile, I am slowing dying from the inside out.

"Come on, like you didn't expect it. Did you see the way they were looking at each other last night?" Rose says flatly, she may as well be inspecting her fingernails or searching for split ends in her hair.

"Yeah Al, even blind Freddy can see that these two are made for each other, I'm a guy and I could even see that." Emmett adds shaking his head at Alice.

"I think they make a great couple." Jasper added.

"Jesus, I never said that I didn't expect them to get together, I was just surprised to see them both together…naked, that's all."

"Can you guys please continue this conversation about _us; _downstairs please so that we can get dressed, I think you have seen enough for one day." Edward pleads a little frustrated; I am still too horrified to move. The four of them nod and leave the room, so cooly, so naturally as if they didn't just see me naked.

As soon as the door is shut, I throw myself under the covers.

"Come on, the sooner we go down there the soon we can get back up here."

"There is no way I am going down there!" My voice muffled from the comforter. I can hear Edward laughing above me; I throw the cover back and look up at Edward incredulously.

"Oh come on love it isn't as if we gave them a performance or anything."

"They just saw me naked Edward!" I say, my face still burning from the embarrassment.

"Don't be so silly, it's just skin Bella." He says highly amused, really Edward? Two can play at this game. I stand and move to the door of the bedroom, opening without a looking back at him. "Hey where are you going?" He asks as expected.

"Down to the lounge room." I answer cooly.

"You're naked." Hook, line and sinker.

"It's just skin Edward." I tease, he just laughs and runs over to me grabbing me and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"I really love you." He says as he breaks the kiss. I smile like a teenager in love for the first time, as I get dressed. I am so deliriously happy that any embarrassment has gone as we walk hand in hand down the stairs.

The four of them are in the kitchen, Emmett riffling through my fridge.

"Hey there, lovers!" Alice greets us with a cheesy grin plastered across her face. Rose and Jasper smile at us but I notice that Emmett avoids looking at me all together and keeps his head buried in the fridge.

"What you looking for Emmett?" I ask moving towards him.

"Nothing, I can't look at you just yet without picturing your boobs." I stop dead in my tracks, my stomaching sinking to the floor, while all the blood in my body runs to my face. "Just kidding! Just looking for something to drink." He turns facing me with a huge smirk on his face. I reach out and slap his arm, turning and burying my face into Edward's chest.

"So what can we do you for?" Edward asks the group as he absently plays with my hair, I turn slightly looking at Alice.

"We couldn't have brunch without you so we thought we could come to you." Alice answers honestly.

"Did you stop to consider there might have been a reason we didn't want to come to brunch?" Edward asks.

"Well now it is obvious why you didn't want to come." She giggles.

"Don't tell me you have come to my house expecting me to cook?" I ask half joking half deadly serious.

"No way." Emmett booms pointing at a stack of bags on the other bench, it is only then I notice the smells that are emanating from the bags, my mouth waters and my stomach rumbles. I help Jasper and Rose spread the food out around the kitchen bench, grabbing plates for everyone.

"Are we allowed to eat here Bells, or do you want us to move into the dining room?" Emmett asks, shifting his weight awkwardly, plate in hand.

"Are you serious? Emmett, I'm not your mother, you can eat wherever you want to." I respond slightly offended.

"Sorry Bells, it's just this place is so nice, you know I didn't know if you had like rules or anything." We all burst into laughter as Emmett jumps up and sits on the bench to eat his breakfast.

Eating breakfast with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward is as easy as breathing; it is as if I have been doing this my entire life. I listen as Alice and Emmett bicker about their childhood, Edward being the referee. Jasper and Edward disagree on some band that Jasper is going to see, Rose and Alice discuss some of the fashion at the ball last night, and all the while I watch Edward.

I watch him interacting with the people he loves most, he is so at ease and happy, I know that I mirror that same happiness. I look forward to spending years worth of Sunday mornings with these people, years of mornings waking up beside Edward. I have so much to look forward to now. Edward senses that I am withdrawn and leans across the table kissing me.

"Cut it out, I'm eating." Emmett protests.

"This is my house remember." I reply in between kisses.

"About that." Edward begins, if he is going to try have this conversation in front of his family he has another time coming, he can obviously tell by the look on my face that he shouldn't continue. "We can discuss is later." He finishes.

"Edward please, as if you would make Bella leave this place to live in yours, this place is incredible." Apparently Alice doesn't think it should be discussed later.

"Alice, please." Edward scolds, Rose just shaking her head at her.

"What?" She asks oblivious to the awkwardness of the moment. "I'm just saying that this place is way nicer than Edwards, I mean Edwards is nice…but this." Alice sweeps her hand around the kitchen.

"Well Alice, if you like it so much, how about I rent it out to you?" I ask, Alice responds by bursting into laughter.

"_Yeah, _like I could afford this place Bella."

"I know the landlord, I will give you a special price."

"Bella you own this place you doofus."

"I know, how about $100 a week?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose asks horrified.

"Bella, you cannot rent this place out for $100 a week." Jaspers says seriously.

"Why not? I'm not paying a mortgage on it and if I rent it out for that I can get some tax exemptions." I state, I thought about this a lot since last night. Edward has been living here far longer than I and he would have developed a sentimental attachment to his place, I have no such attachment so it only makes sense that I would move in with Edward.

"You could get at least $600 a week for this place easily." Rose says.

"Yeah, Bella, $100 is absurd." Alice continues.

"Do you want the place or not Alice?" I ask bluntly.

"Well…I mean…you know I love this place…but."

"But nothing, I appreciate all your input but this is my house, my money and if I want to rent it out for $100 a week, I will." I look over at Edward who has an amused look on his face; he takes my hand in his and kisses it.

"I guess that means you're moving in with me." He says.

"I guess so." I smile brightly at him.

"Are you seriously going to rent this place to me for $100 a week?" Alice asks…_again._

"For god's sake, Alice, yes. Do you want it or not?"

"Hell yes we want it!" Jasper answers for her. "But we pay all the bills." He adds.

"Seems fair." I agree.

"So when can you have your shit out of here." Alice jokes.

"I guess I can be moved out by next weekend, I don't really have all that much stuff to be honest. I'll leave most of the furniture if you guys like, there's no point taking it to Edwards." Alice smiles brightly at me, she can barely contain her excitement.

After about 2 more hours Edward and I are left alone, we waste no time in running back up into the bedroom. We both get under the covers and lay on our sides facing each other.

"You sure you are ok with me moving in with you? I mean I kinda just invited myself, I didn't really ask."

"Bella, I said that I don't want to take this slow, you moving in with me couldn't make me happier, just as long as sure you want to leave this place."

"It's a bit late for that anyway, I have already sign, sealed and delivered this place to Alice and Jasper, I can't go taking that back." Edward leans forward and kisses me briefly.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes dear Edward."

"Do you want to get married again?" I consider this before I answer.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Good because I fully intend on marrying you and being the father of your beautiful children and growing old and grey with you. I love you Bella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**AN: Again, thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**I will be taking a little break from posting for a while, I want to try writing an entire story and then posting it, hopefully this will imporve my writing and it will certainly improve the length of time between chapters haha. I have two stories in the mix at the moment both are about 3-4 chapters down.**

**I have a few one shot ideas brewing that I may post, see how I go.**

**I am in the process of reading an amazing story – Winter of Love by BelleDean – it is sensational ya'll need to check it out.**

**Until we meet again, you stay classy San Diego! But more importantly thanks for stopping by. You stay classy!**

**Court  
****xoxoxox**


End file.
